Te encontro em outra vida
by patilion
Summary: A continuação de 'Um Brilho na Escuridão'
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Coisinhas básicas que precisam saber antes de começara ler.

Continua sendo AU, mas dessa vez a historia de FMA ira aparece, mas só alguns fragmentos do anime e do manga, ou até alguma invenção minha. Sendo que é mais provável que eu tire do manga ou da minha cabeça.

Primeira letra do nome (explicação, tradução ou uma intromissão minha) – fala "pensamento".

Ex: P (de Pati) – OI GENTE! "eu podia ter arranjado algo melhor pra dizer"

Tudo que estiver aqui será sonho ou lembrança.

A alquimia:

Não terá alquimistas no exercito e nem o tipo de política de FMA.

Alquimistas aqui serão como 'faz tudo'. Concertam coisas, fazem o trabalho de um detetive, policial, guarda costa e por ai vai. E tem liberdade para ir a praticamente todos os lugares.

Tem postos onde a pessoa pode ir, ou ligar, e contratar um para resolver algum problema.

Um alquimista tem um relógio de prata (parecidos com aqueles de FMA).

Quem não tiver um não pode usar alquimia e poderá ser preso caso use e não tenha licença ou permissão (o relógio é a licença).Caso a pessoa perca o relógio, o nome dele(a) esta no banco de dados dos registros de alquimistas.

E não tem como fazer uma copia do relógio, pois cada um tem o seu próprio detalhe e nunca é igual ao outro, é um jeito de saber a quem pertence só olhando o relógio, isso tb esta nos registros de alquimistas.

Cap.1 

Estava a tentar pegar alguma coisa na estante, onde havia vários potes e vidros com líquidos de cores diferente.

Nem soube como os frascos viraram, misturando o seu conteúdo e caindo em cima de si. Sentiu o líquido cair em seus olhos e ouviu o barulho de coisas se partido e quebrando.

Esfregou seus olhos e os abriu, mas não via nada. Tinha consciência de estar com eles abertos, mas não via nada.

Ouviu alguém adentrar no local e começar a ralhar com ele, mas nem dava bola tentava entender o porque de não ver nada.

De repente foi puxado e a outra pessoa o arrastava pra algum lugar.

Entraram em outro local, matinha seus olhos fechados.

Outra pessoa estava junto e ela começou a tentar tirar o liquido que estava nele. O outro havia saído. O que estava na roupa não estava saído.

De repente alguém virou de frente perguntando aonde havia sido atingido.

Abriu os olhos e novamente não enxergava nada, sentiu a pessoa amolecer e um silencio se instalou.

? – Consegue enxergar?

Só deixou uma lagrima como resposta.

Acordou com o som do despertador.

Desligou-o e deixou-se cair de volta à cama.

E – "Sempre que eu volto pra casa tenho algum sonho estranho, nem sei porque volto aqui".

Na verdade sabia sim. Um dos motivos era de ir visitar seus pais.

E – "Eu podia vender a casa... mas aonde eu enfiaria todos os moveis e tralhas? Melhor não vender" – se levantou e foi abrir a janela – "mas essa casa me traz tantas lembranças ruins, mas também tem as boas, sem falar nesses sonhos sem pé nem cabeça" – ficou fitando o céu, com nuvens escuras, por um tempo, lembrando – Melhor tomar um banho pra não pensar nisso - e assim o fez, logo apos, foi tomar café da manha.Uma torrada e um suco.

Saiu e foi ver seus pais passando antes numa floricultura comprando o típico buquê de flores brancas que sempre comprava.

Avistando os galhos mortos do carvalho sabia que não faltava muito pra chegar a eles.

E – Oi mãe, oi pai. Feliz aniversario mãe, só vou pegar uma flor para o pai não ficar sem nada. Apesar de ele não ser chegado muito a flores – um sorriso apesar de triste ainda podia se ver em seu rosto – Ontem renovei minha carteira de alquimista, é incrível como a data sempre fica um dia antes do seu aniversario. Infelizmente ainda não acharam a cura para a doença de vocês... – sentou-se em frente aos túmulos e ficou falando do que andava fazendo de coisas que descobria.

Quando um trovão ecoou fez ele notar que logo começaria a chover

E – Tenho que ir, até qualquer outro dia.

Ia saindo, mas teve que dar uma ultima olhada nos túmulos.

E – "Quanto tempo mais vou ficar tão preso ao passado" – continuou andando para casa.

Sempre que entrava não conseguia não olhar para a porta da cozinha e esperar ver sua mãe vindo o receber.

E – Não sei como ainda consigo não derramar nenhuma lagrima – se dirigiu ao quarto, mas antes parando na frente de uma outra porta e sempre acabava se lembrando daquele dia.

Acabava de acordar olhou o despertador achou estranho sua mãe ainda não ter aparecido dizendo que o almoço estava pronto.

Ao sair do quarto e ir para o corredor sentiu um pressagio ruim.

Viu que a janela ainda estava fechada tudo estava em completo silencio.

E – Não...

Ao se dar conta do que poderia ser um pânico se instalou nele. Queria correr até o quarto deles, mas só conseguiu dar passos lentos e temerosos.

Chegou em frente à porta e tremendo a abriu.

Podia não ser uma cena horrível, quem vice acharia que eles continuavam dormindo, mas se olhasse com atenção veria que não estavam respirando.

Ele sabia que por causa da doença isso aconteceria só não esperava que fosse ocorrer tão cedo.

O barulho da chuva o despertou de suas lembranças e isso o fez se lembrar que deixara a janela aberta.

Por sorte não chegou a molhar muito o chão.

Após ter secado o chão deitou-se na cama e ficou a encarar o teto.

Fazia 6 anos dês da morte de seus pais e 6 anos que ficava viajando, feito um andarilho, mas sempre voltando em datas especiais, como o aniversario de sua mãe, para ir visitar o tumulo de seus pais. E fazia 6 anos que nunca mais derramara uma lagrima sequer.

E – Devo ter chorado tudo que tinha no enterro deles... qualquer criança de 10anos choraria até não querer mais... por que ainda vivo?Já perdi meu braço, meus pais, e não encontro nada que me mantenha prezo a vida, se daqui a pouco eu me suicida não me surpreenderia.

Um trovão, um clarão para logo vir à escuridão.

E – Ótimo era só o que faltava faltar luz... quer sabe que se dane vou fica no escuro... escuro... – começou a se lembrar do sonho e de alguns outros que tivera todos tinham uma coisa em comum ficava no breu – sonhos que se ligam... sempre no escuro... as vezes podendo ver a silhueta das coisas...

Sem perceber adormecera.

Estava num lugar que pra onde quer que se olhe-se era preto, olhou pra si e via-se.

E – Onde estou?

? – _Na sua mente_ - se assustou ao ver que a voz era a sua, mas ele não falara nada a não ser 'onde estou'.

E – Quem esta ai?- se virou pra trás e se viu, mas estava diferente parecia mais alto, seu braço esquerdo era normal – "não pode ser eu mesmo" quem é você?

Eº - _Não ha 'você' aqui só a 'eu'_ – ele abriu os olhos e pode se ver uma camada branca.

E – Como assim só a 'eu'? Você não pode ser eu, nos não somos iguais.

Eº - _Talvez em corpo, mas em alma somos iguais._

E – Isso é loucura não existe duas pessoas iguais!

Eº - _Realmente não existe duas pessoas iguais tanto que não somos completamente iguais_

E – Para de me enrola e fala logo quem é você de verdade.

Eº - _Sou Edward Elric_

E – Ta bem... supondo que você realmente seja eu...

Eº - _e sou_

E - Por que esta aparecendo agora?

Eº - _Pois eu tenho que te impedir de cometer suicídio_

E – E como faria isso? E eu não ia cometer "pelo menos ainda"

Eº - _Eu sei o motivo de sua vida_

E – Sabe é?

Eº - _Sei._

E – E seria...?

Eº - _Você tem que encontrar..._

E – O que?

Eº - _Parece que não posso te dizer_

E – Por que?

Eº - _Você tem que achar sozinho... apesar de eu querer muito me encontrar com ..._

E – Com quem?

Eº - _Já disse que não posso te dizer_

E – Eu tenho que encontrar alguém?

Eº - _Encontre e a vida vai ter sentido, sendo que só isso já te da um motivo pra viver não?_

E – Acho que sim, procurar alguém... mas como vou saber quem é se nem sei quem estou procurando?

Eº - _Hmmm... quem sabe isso ajude_

E ele chegou mais perto e tocou em sua cabeça.

Caminhava perto de um rio. Apesar de não enxerga a cores via uma espécie de sombra. Havia um cão o acompanhando e este mesmo começou a latir voltado para a água.

Ao se virar para olhar o riu viu algo com cor tentando manter a cabeça acima da água sem grandes sucessos.

Tinha se abaixado perto da beirada para tentar pegá-la quando passasse por perto e para sorte maior ela quase alcançou a beirada e nesse momento a pegou.

Tirou-a de dentro do riu e viu melhor a silhueta de uma garota.

Ela tossiu um pouco de água e abriu os olhos, pode ver perfeitamente as duas orbes azuis para logo ver eles se fecharem novamente.

Ela desmaiara.

Acordou com o bendito despertador.

E – Que sonho esquisito... foi só um sonho?

Eº - "Não"

E – "Como posso ouvi-lo agora?"

Eº - "Digamos que estou agindo como sua consciência"

E –Você pode ouvir meus pensamentos?

Eº - "Claro"

E – Você ta falando dentro da minha mente?

Eº - "É a única forma de comunicação, na verdade é como se fosse um pensamento seu"

E – Mas como àquela hora?

Eº - "Um sonho ocorre na mente não?"

E – Ok você esta certo, mas por que não aparece?

Eº - "Pode se dizer que sou sua alma também"

E – Só fico mais e mais confuso.

Eº - "Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente"

E – De repente alguém parecido com você aparece num sonho dizendo pra você encontrar alguém, que não se sabe nada dela, e ainda diz que é você e que é a sua alma e sua consciência. Pelo o amor da minha santa mãe você quer que eu pense que pirei de vez.

Eº - "Não quero que pense isso e sei que é estranho, mas pelo que parece ainda não posso te contar nada"

E – E quando poderia?

Eº - "Talvez quando achar"

E – Se é assim você venceu eu vou agora mesmo pegar um trem pra qualquer lugar...

Eº - "Continue viajando como costumava fazer, mas agora pare em todas as cidades e preste mais atenção nas pessoas e não se esqueça do sonho"

E – O missão impossível...

Eº - "Nem tão impossível assim"

E – Cala a boca 'grilo falante' ¬.¬


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 

E – "Que droga como eu vou saber se já não passei por ela?"

Caminhava a procura de um hotel ou algum lugar para se hospedar e já ia olhando as pessoas por que passava.

E – "Pelo menos o hotel eu sei que acho, já a pessoa..."

Eº - "Se continuar sendo tão negativo claro que não ira achar"

E – "E ainda tenho você zunindo na minha cabeça" Tem quarto?

Chegara na recepção e fez o registro.

Instalou-se no quarto e logo foi conhecer a cidade.

Andava com o relógio no pescoço pra ver se também já não conseguia uns trocados, o que realmente conseguiu. Não havia muitos alquimistas por ali.

No fim do dia não conseguira nada e andara pela cidade toda.

Tentou no outro dia, mas o lugar era muito entediante.

E – "Vamos para a próxima cidade"

Na outra cidade.

E – "Cara aqui é pior que a outra"

Em outra.

E – "Só um pouco melhor que a outra"

Em outra.

E – "Isso não ta dando certo"

No trem.

E – "Que sabe eu não vou parar em cada cidade eu vou para uma que tenha uma biblioteca e com livros de alquimia"

Eº- "Assim vai demorar mais para acha-la"

E – "E eu lá to me importando?"

Eº - "Esta"

E – "Não estou"

Eº - "Esta sim"

E – "Eu não to e você não pode provar o contrario"

Eº - "Sou sua alma, portanto eu sei o que você sente"

E – Eu mereço – teve que se conter para falar baixo e não falar alto – Você é mesmo aquela voz irritante na cabeça da gente.

Chegou em outra cidade, mas acabou sendo quase igual à vida antiga que ele levava.

Eº- "Se ficar na biblioteca o dia inteiro nunca a achara"

E – "Ma deixa em paz"

Eº - "Quem não corre atrás do que quer nunca ira conseguir"

E – "Eu to indo atrás do que eu quero"

Eº- "Não parece"

E – "Eu não disse que era atrás da pessoa"

Eº - "Esta atrás de alquimia?"

E – "Por ai"

Eº - "Mais uma vida em que eu só viciado em alquimia"

E – "Mais uma vida?" – parou completamente de prestar atenção no livro.

Eº - "Sim, já tivemos varias vidas anteriores"

E – "Isso que dizer que você é um velho?"

Eº - "Velho é pouco..."

E – "Quantos anos você tem?"

Eº - "Perdi a conta"

E – "Você se lembra das vidas passadas?"

Eº - "Sim"

E – "Então me conta sobre..."

Eº - "Pode ir parando não vou te falar nada"

E – "Por que não?"

Eº - "Você tem que obter conhecimento sozinho, com o que você tem"

E – "Eu tava começando a achar que você seria mais útil"

Eº - "Eu sou útil"

E – "Fingi que acredito"

Eº - "Sou muito mais experiente que você, tenho vidas e vidas de experiência"

E – "Bem pelo visto essa historia de reencarnação é verdade, mas... não deveríamos esquecer?"

Eº - "Comesse a acreditar também que quando se faz um pedido numa fonte de desejos se realiza"

E – "Cara cada vez isso fica mais e mais estranho e surreal... mas por que essa da fonte?"

Eº - "Não sei se isso tem a vê, mas eu tinha feito um pedido e esta se realizando"

E – "E ele era poder ser o 'grilo falante' de uma outra vida"

Eº - "Claro que não!"

E – "Então qual era?"

Eº - "..."

E – "Não pode dizer? ¬.¬"

Eº - "É que... eu não lembro o desejo todo ' "

Ed fechou o livro que estava a sua frente.

E – Desisto de arrancar informações suas, vou comer que até agora só fiquei com o café da manha.

Colocou o livro no seu devido lugar e foi comer em algum lugar.

Eº - "Sabe, eu acho que só em uma vida eu sabia cozinhar"

E – "Não tive com quem aprender"

Eº - "É tão fácil mentir pra si mesmo imagine pros outros"

E – "É tão fácil ficar irritado com um 'grilo' "

Eº - "Mas o cricri deles não é tão ruim de se ouvir"

E – "Mas o 'cricri' de um que eu conheço é extremamente irritante"

Eº - "Serio? Não lembro te ver muitos grilos a sua volta"

E – "E realmente não tem, só tem um que não larga do meu pé"

Eº - "Ele dever um bom motivo"

E – "Para de fingir que você não sabe a quem eu me refiro"

Eº - "Era pra saber?"

E – "Cínico! Agora fica quieto antes que eu grite e chame a atenção"

Eº - "Já esta chamando"

Ed discretamente deu uma olhada as pessoas em sua volta e ouviu um comentário.

? – Ele deve estar estressado com alguma coisa.

Terminou o mais rápido que conseguiu para sair dali e finalmente ter o conforto e privacidade de seu quarto alugado.

E – Você só ta me trazendo problemas! Se eu pudesse eu te dava um soco.

Eº - "Da um soco em si mesmo que você me acerta"

E – Olha que eu to quase fazendo isso ò.ó

Eº - "Só ainda não o fez, pois seria estúpido bater em si mesmo"

E – Porque ainda falo com você se você sabe as respostas?

Eº - "Por puro impulso e para ter certeza que estou aqui"

E – Nem adianta discutir... amanha vou procurar um caso onde eu posso socar alguém.

Eº - "Só toma cuidado pra não matar a pessoa"

E – Alguém te pergunto alguma coisa?

Eº - "Não precisa pedir conselho para a 'consciência' ela diz sozinha"

E – Um dia eu ainda te do um soco.

Eº - "Vai se socar? Pensei que fosse patético"

E – Ta começando a não parecer ¬.¬

Eº - "Parece que eu retrocedo em vez de evoluir"

E – Cala a boca.

Eº - "Vem calar"

E – Ta bom, se é assim, espera até eu dormir, quero ver você me encarar.

Eº - "Estou te esperando"

Deitou na cama e esperou dormir, e esperou o sono vir, e esperou apagar para poder dar um soco bem dado na cara dele, esperou por um longo tempo, mas o sono não vinha, não dormia, não podia dar o bendito soco, esperou mais um pouco, mas não conseguiu. Revirou-se para tentar achar uma posição que fizesse finalmente adormecer, mas novamente nada conseguira.

Cansado de esperar resolveu caminhar pelo quarto e pensar numa solução. Nada vinha.

Irritado por não dormir, por não poder dar o bendito soco em quem queria saiu a procura de um trabalho noturno, um que de preferência desse pra socar alguém.

Achara e com esse conseguiu se acalmar, sempre que trabalhava conseguia se esquecer dos problemas e deu grassas aos céus por um certo 'grilo' não se manifestar.

E – "Tomara que tenha morrido. NÃO RESPONDE!"

Agradeceu internamente por este não ter respondido sabia que ele iria responder ele sempre respondia.

Sem ser incomodado com qualquer comentário conseguiu se concentrar inteiramente no seu objetivo. Prender o cara que estava usando alquimia sem permissão e indecentemente.

Só não havia pegado o caso antes por que outro já estava, mas este acabou se ferindo seriamente.

Achava que poderia dar uns socos no cara e descontar a raiva que estava dentro dele. E por sorte pode mesmo, mas acabou quebrando o Automail durante a luta.

E – "Aquele cara se machuco feio e eu só machuquei... melhor dizendo destruí um pouco o automail"

Eº - "O cara não tem uma parte do corpo de metal pra sacrifica"

E – "Pensei que não ia mais me incomoda hoje tava começando a me senti melhor, principalmente depois de ter batido naquele cara"

Eº - "O coitado vai fica um bom tempo no hospital"

E – "O primeiro alquimista que pego o caso também esta no hospital e muita gente também foi pro hospital por causa dele, então não fiz nada de mais"

Eº - "Alem de quase ter o matado"

E – "Detalhes, detalhes" - deu um bocejo – "já deve ser bem tarde uma... vou fazer as malas e dormir um pouco depois pego o primeiro trem..." – e foi pra casa pensando no que faria no dia seguinte.

Discutia com alguém aos berros.

Podia enxergar, mas só via nitidamente os seus olhos e novamente eram azuis. Havia mais duas pessoas, mas não as via direito e pareciam nem dar bola para a discussão que se segui.

Acabou levando uma chave inglesa na cabeça na cabeça e os olhos azuis irem embora.

Acordou. Olhou o relógio, 4 e pouco da manha.Tentou voltar a dormir, mas sem sucesso.

E – "Mais um sonho sem pé nem cabeça que me tira o sono"

Eº - "Parece que não tem, mas tem"

E – "E onde estaria?"

Eº - "É de uma vida passada assim como os outros"

E – "E por que eu sonho com elas?"

Eº - "Só não digo que você é o mais burro de todas as vidas porque já teve piores"

E – "Acabei de acordar meu cérebro ainda não ta funcionando direito ¬¬"

Eº - "Certo então aqui vai uma ajuda. O que todos tem em comum?"

E – "São sem pé nem cabeça pra mim"

Eº - "Pensa antes de responde ¬¬"

Ficou a se lembrar dos sonhos. Tinha certeza que era sempre ele e mais alguém que não conseguia ver alem dos olhos.

E – A pessoa que eu tenho que achar tem olhos azuis – sussurrou.

Eº - "Viu como não é difícil"

E – Me diz uma coisa.

Eº - "Dependendo da pergunta"

E – Aquela do riu... foi quando você vivia?

Eº - "Sim"

E – Todas as que são no escuro são suas?

Eº - "Sim"

E – Tinha uma que alguém te chamava de Blind Boy...

Eº - "E dai?"

E – Só pra ter um jeito de te chamar. Da pra ser, Blind Boy?

Eº - "Até acharmos um melhor... posso te chamar de Donkey?"

E – NÃO!

O outro riu.

Eº - "Falando serio agora que tal Fullmetal?"

E – Fullmetal?

Eº - "Era o apelido, por assim dizer, do que acabou de sonhar"

E – Ele tinha a perna esquerda feita de automail também, alem do braço direito.

Eº - "Só faltava à perna para serem gêmeos"

E – Como foi que ele perdeu a perna e o braço?

Eº - "Do mesmo modo que você"

E – Porque ele mexeu com aquilo?!

Eº - "Transmutação-humana"

E – O QUE?!Esse conhecimento foi perdido a muito tempo, de acordo com o que contam foi destruídos todos os registro e livros que falassem ou comentassem sobre isso e foi restritamente proibido, apesar de eles não falarem pra não despertar curiosidade. Eu creio que só o único que conhece isso.

Eº - "Pois saiba que naquela vida ainda se conhecia, aquele livro que uma vez você leu e conseguiu decifrar o que estava escondido nele, é aquela historia"

E – "Aquele era do meu pai e que não faço idéia de onde ele tirou, pois..."

Eº - "Esta escrito à mão e não era a letra dele"

E – "Isso. E eu não imaginava que a pagina que faltava era aquela que eu achei por acaso embaixo do armário"

Eº - "Também quem mando experimentar aquele circulo sem conferir de onde era"

E – Era um que eu não tinha visto e ainda faltava alguns. Eu era só uma criança.

Eº - "Esperta o suficiente para somar 1+1, e podia muito bem ter conferido de onde era o circulo"

E – Era mais rápido testa-lo do que procurar por ele.

Eº - "Um circulo completamente estranho e que nunca tinha visto antes e tendo consciência da existência de Transmutação-humana"

E – Eu tinha apenas 7 anos e...

O despertador começou a tocar.

Suspirou fundo antes de se levantar e ir cuidar do que tinha que cuidar antes de ir consertar o braço.

N/A: OI!

Bem só pra vocês saberem que não vou usar nenhuma parte do manga que mostre algo relevante. Ou seja nenhum espoiler lá grande coisa. To começando a achar que não vou botar nada do anime xD. Isso é só uma previsão pro futuro, mas pode mudar (com relação aos espoiler não vai muda nada).

Arigato Lika Nightmare, Aislyn Rockbell pelos comentarios.

Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3 

Pegou o trem e acabou dormindo.

Teve uma hora na qual acordara abriu um pouco os olhos e viu que havia alguém sentado a sua frente. Estava com muito sono, não havia dormido muito e a única coisa que via com alguma nitidez foram os olhos, que ao encara-lo sentiu o coração dar um salto, mas não conseguiu acordar voltou a dormir.

Foi acordado por uma dos cara do trem que lhe avisou que estava na cidade onde ele iria descer.

Rapidamente pegou sua mala, ainda deu uma olhada de canto de olho para o banco a sua frente, mas não havia nada lá.

E – "Talvez tenha sido só um sonho"

Ao desembarcar ainda deu uma olhada em volta. Foi andando e dando uma olhada em volta.

Viu uma garota que tinha olhos azuis, mas não era ela.

E – "Deve ter sido só um sonho mesmo"

Olhou uma ultima vez em volta enquanto caminhava e viu os olhos azuis que se encontraram com os seus, e novamente seu coração deu um salto, mas o contato foi quebrado ao bater num poste e ir ao chão.

? – Você esta bem?

Ao olhar viu uma senhora.

E – Sim.

S (senhora) – Devia tomar mais cuidado.

E – Eu estava distraído – se levantou, massageou o rosto.

S – Preste mais atenção por onde anda e não se distraia só por causa de uma garota.

Ficou vermelho.

E – Não era por causa disso.

Eº - "Acho que não ira adiantar desconversar,pois era por isso mesmo"

E – "Calado!"

S – Sei – era visível que ela não acreditou nele.

E – Eu preciso ir.

S – Olhe mais por onde anda e... se precisar comprar umas flores, minha loja e ali naquela rua – indicou a rua mais a frente dando uma piscadela para ele.

Ed não disse uma palavra mais só saiu dali quase correndo.

Ainda estava vermelho e as ultimas palavras da mulher não ajudaram.

Ao chegar no seu destino já avia conseguido ficar normal.

Tocou a campainha e não teve que esperar muito para ser atendida.

E – E ai Velha Pinako?

P – Ed! Que surpresa. Conseguiu quebrar o braço rápido dessa vez – deu espaço para ele entrar.

E – E quem disse que eu o quebrei? – entrou.

P – Para você ter aparecido antes do dia que devia... – fechou a porta e seguiu casa adentro.

E – Eu posso só estar de passagem e resolvi dar um oi – a seguia.

P – Duvido. Você também não esta mexendo o braço direito e esta carregando a mala com a esquerda.

E – Qual o problema eu estar carregando com a esquerda?

P – Você sempre carrega com a direita, pelo menos quando o braço não esta quebrado ou destruído – estavam numa parte da oficina onde ela indicou uma cadeira para ele largar as coisas e uma pra ele se sentar.

E – Ta bem, não tem como te engana... quebrei num serviço – largou a mala, tirou o sobre tudo e a camisa, sentou-se.

P – É tão difícil não se mete em confusão? Pegue os casos mais calmos – tirou o braço dele.

E – Não tem graça esses casos mais simples.

P – Você conseguiu fazer um bom estrago nos fios – examinava o estrago

E – Não foi bem eu... quanto tempo vai levar para consertar?

P – Creio que três dias.

E – Três?! Não tem tanto estrago assim.

P – Minha família vai vir passar as ferias aqui, sendo que minha neta já esta aqui.

E – Não da pra dar um jeito de consertar mais rápido? Não quero ficar só com um braço por três dias.

P – Não – deixou o braço de lado e foi pegar um que estava entre outros – fique com esse até eu consertar o seu. É meio diferente, pois não é feito sobre medida pra você.

E – Se não tem jeito.

P – Já sabe onde vai ficar?

E – Vim direto pra cá.

P – Não quer ficar aqui? – botou o braço.

Demorou um pouco até Ed responder.

E – A casa já deve estar pra ficar cheia.

P – Ainda a lugar pra mais.

E – Não vou atrapalhar... achou que vou ir visitar meus pais – se levantou e começou a se vestir.

P – O convite ainda esta de pé. Bem em todo o caso volte em três dias ou menos, minha filha e meu genro estão loucos para conhece-lo.

E – Tenho uma certa curiosidade sobre eles.Mas... que feriado é esse?

P – Se aqui nevasse quem sabe tu se ligasse, que sabe vou te dar um calendário de natal.

E – Já ta perto do natal?! – parou por um momento no movimento de colocar o sobre tudo.

P – Por que não estou surpresa por você não saber. Quer participar da ceia?

E – Não.

P – Hora vamos tenha um natal alegre de novo pelo menos uma vez.

E – Não obrigado. To indo – pegou a mala e já ia saindo quando se chocou com alguém.

Ao encarar com quem se chorara seu coração disparou.

E – "Win..." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

P – Essa é minha neta Winry. Winry esse é Edward.

E – Prazer – estendeu a mão. Conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa que estava sentindo.

Ela só apertou sua mão, mas não falou nada e não falou nada quando ele se despediu.

E – "Deve ser tímida"

A viagem foi curta, as cidades não eram tão distantes uma da outra. Mas durante ela não tirara Win da cabeça.

Instalou-se novamente naquela casa que só fazia seu astral ficar mais pra baixo do que o normal.

E – "Qualquer dia eu ainda ponho fogo nessa casa comigo dentro" – estava indo de seu quarto para a sala e só naquele percurso já rendia bastantes lembranças.

Eº - "É pra isso que estou aqui ♥"

E – Pra me ajudar a botar fogo aqui e me matar? – sentara no sofá.

Eº - "Claro que não Fullmetal, pra fazer o oposto a isso ♪"

E – Ta muito feliz pro meu gosto – encarou seu reflexo na TV, que na verdade mostrava Blind Boy.

Eº - "Agora é proibido ficar feliz?"

E – Não, mas você ta com um sorriso estranho.

Eº - "Não é estranho é de pura felicidade"

Ed suspirou, quando ele ta feliz é pior ainda tentar argumentar.

Olhou em volta e sua visão bateu em dois cavalos de peso de livros. Entre eles havia livros de culinária e alguns outros que pertenciam a sua mãe.

Um dos cavalos fora ele quem dera a ela - de aniversario – para formar um par com o outro que não fazia idéia quem dera. Aquele também fora umas das suas primeira tentativas com alquimia, também saíra mais parecido com o outro. Sempre se perguntou quem dera aquele outro, seus pais nunca falavam, sua mãe parecia que iria começar a chorar quando perguntou e ela acabava não conseguindo contar nada.

E – Ela também chorou quando dei pra ela o par...

Eº - "Quer saber a verdade sobre isso?"

E – "Você sabe? Você sabe quem foi?"

Eº - "Sim"

E – Quem?

Eº - "Nós"

E – o.õ?

Eº – "Outra vida, acho que foi uma das mais tristes"

E – Pode... me mostrar?

Eº - "Não sei..."

E – Por favor – olhinhos de cachorro sem dono.

Eº - "Não pense que foi por causa disso que eu vou tentar te mostrar"

E – OK!

Eº - "Já aviso pode não dar então não se encha de esperança"

E – Eu ainda sinto sono vai ser fácil dormir.

Via um garoto deitado numa cama de hospital com alguns aparelhos a sua volta.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos e era moreno.

O aparelho que mostrava as batidas do coração fazia um Bip num ritmo calmo quase melodioso.

E - "É ele?"

Eº - "Sim"

E – "Por que estamos vendo de outro angulo?"

Eº - "Porque é melhor assim..."

A porta se abriu e uma medica entrou.

E – "Por que não posso vela?" – ele a via em branco, só as roupas com cores e detalhes.

Eº - "Ela ainda esta viva, seria estranho ela te encontrar e você a reconhecer"

Ela examinava o garoto e olhava os aparelhos, para logo anotar algumas coisas na prancheta.

A porta se abriu novamente e por ela entrou outra mossa.

M (medica) – Oi Trisha!

T – Oi! Tava te procurando e me mandaram te entregar isso – entregou alguns papeis.

M – O bando de folgados se aproveitam de qualquer um pra fazer o trabalho deles – olhava os papeis – Estava me procurando pra que?

T – Almoço?

M – Hoje não vai dar, talvez amanha.

T – Ele esta muito mal? – olhava o garoto.

M – Infelizmente ele esta piorando, apesar de não parecer. É capaz dele não passar de hoje.

T – A família dele já veio visitá-lo?

M – A ultima vez que vi alguém foi no dia que o trouxeram pra cá.

T – Mas... alguém vem pra pagar as contas?

M – Correio. Dizem que estão muito ocupados para virem aqui.

T – Mas que pais mais desnaturados.

M – Corrigindo. Mas que Tios(a) mais desnaturados.

T – Os pais deles morreram?

M – Sim. Logo apos o funeral deles é que ele veio pra cá. Não precisava ser internado... ainda, mas disseram que viajavam muito e não teriam tempo de dar a devida atenção pra ele.

T – Como foi que eles morreram?

M – O marido matou a mulher pra logo depois se matar.

Trisha ficou horrorizada.

M – E ainda a coisa piora.

T – Por quê?

M – Ele viu... pelo o que consegui fazer ele falar ele disse que os pais não faziam idéia que ele estava ali. Ele disse que apesar disso acontecer os dois se amavam e que não era pra ter pensamentos maus deles.

T – Ele com certeza é uma boa criança... não merecia ter visto isso...

Ficou um silencio que só era quebrado pelos Bips. E que logo foi quebrado pela porta se abrindo.

M – Hohenheim, oi.

H – Nossa que animação o que ouve?

M – Estava contando para a minha amiga a historia dele – indicou o garoto – a propósito essa é Trisha. Trisha esse é Hohenheim.

Os dois trocaram um rápido prazer e apertaram as mãos.

H – O me mandou te perguntar se você não quer jantar com ele e me pediram pra te entregar isso – entregou uns papeis.

M – Ta vendo o que eu disse. São um bando de preguiçosos mandem uma enfermeira ou venham eles mesmos ao invés de mandar alguém que nem trabalha aqui – reclamava enquanto olhava os papeis.

H – E a resposta?

M – Não tenho tempo pra gastar com mais um inútil ò.ó

H – E um almoço agora?

M – Pelo o que eu saiba ele não ta livre agora. E mesmo que estivesse a resposta é não

H – Não, é comigo. Faz tempo que agente não sai pra conversar, eu já sabia que ele não poderia.

M – E vai aumenta mais ainda.

H – Só um não já servia.

M – Se quer alguém a Trisha ta disponível.

? – Pai? Mãe?

Eles olharam pro garoto que havia acordado e olhava para Trisha e Hohenheim.

M – Esqueci de dizer. Vi uma foto dos pais dele e vocês são tri parecidos – sussurrou.

G (garoto) – É tão bom ver vocês – um sorriso lindo de se ver se formou no seu rosto e seus olhos dourados brilhavam.

M – Vocês não vão ter coragem de dizer que não são eles, vão? – continuou sussurrando – dêem essa felicidade pra ele.

Vendo a alegria dele era difícil dizer não.

T – Como se sente? – foi e sentou na beira da cama e segurou a mão do garoto. Hohenheim se sentou do outro lado da cama.

G – Realmente bem agora que estou com vocês. Como vocês tem passado? Pararam de brigar?

T – Estamos bem, não se preocupe, não estamos mais brigando.

G – Ainda bem. Tenho uma coisa pra você mãe.

Com um certo esforço se sentou e abriu a gaveta da cabeceira e de lá tirou um cavalo de peso de livros.

G – Eu que fiz, tentei fazer um par, mas não saia tão bom quanto este – entregava a ela – escolhi o seu animal favorito, agora os livros não vão ficar caídos pra um lado.

Os bips começaram a ser menos freqüentes.

Ele voltou a se deitar com a ajuda de Trisha e Hohenheim.

G – Cuidem um do outro e pai...

H – Que foi?

G – Mamãe não te traiu... e nunca ira te trair – cada vez menos se ouvia os bips – não se preocupe à toa... – foi fechando os olhos devagar – prometam-me que nunca mais irão brigar...

T,H – Prometemos.

Então os olhos se fecharam os bips pararam e lagrimas caíram.

Abriu os olhos.

Suspirou. Não era à toa que sua mãe caiu no choro.

E - ...

Eº - "Sei que tem perguntas, então as faça"

E – Só não sei qual perguntar primeiro... – ficaram um tempo em silencio – Porque eu só ouvi o nome dos meus pais?

Eº - "Você já os conhece"

E – Mas eu também não podia ver, qual o problema em saber o nome?

Eº - "Se você ouvisse o nome pela rua e de repente parasse a pessoa e perguntasse sobre seus pais, não acha que ela acharia estranho caso não fosse ela?"

E – Mas se eu a visse não teria problema.

Eº – "Mas vocês nunca se viram seria estranho, não?"

E – Talvez...

Mais um tempo de silencio.

E – Eles se conheceram assim?

Eº - "Sim, isso também foi bem influente para os dois se aproximarem"

E – E onde você ficou todo esse tempo até eles se acertarem?

Eº - "Vagando sem rumo por ai. Fiquei um tempo curto num passarinho"

E – Quanto tempo um pássaro vive?

Eº - "Sei lá, só sei que morri por causa de um gavião"

E – o.o...

Novamente o silencio.

E - Já falou com alguém alem de mim?

Eº - "Não, você é a primeira vez"

E – Mas já não teve tantas outras vidas?

Eº - "Tantas que acho que perdi a conta"

E – E por que você não podia falar com eles?

Eº - "Digamos que tem que ser 'iguais' a mim e também você queria se suicidar"

E – "Isso não vem ao caso ¬.¬" Quantos teve?

Eº - "Você é o segundo"

E – Então já tivemos cabelo, a cor da pele, altura e cor dos olhos diferentes?

Eº - "Sim, só os olhos que nunca mudam"

E – Por quê?

Eº - "Os olhos são a janela da alma"

E – A jane... – foi como se um raio o atingisse – cara eu só mesmo... alguma coisa realmente grande que nem sei dizer de tanta estupidez. Como é que eu não percebi antes.

Eº - "Creio que vai aceitar passar o natal lá ♫"

E – Não sei...

Eº - "O QUE?! Como assim não sabe? A resposta era obvia."

E – Não me enche – se levantou e parou enfrente aos livros de sua mãe e notou um papel entre eles, pegou.

_Ed_

_Entregue o livro preto a Sara. A minha amiga de quem lhe fale._

_Pinako é mãe dela peça pra que ela o entregue caso não consiga a achar, ela sabe onde ela mora._

_Trisha._

Olhou os livros e bem ao lado do cavalo que fez estava o livro.

Pequeno sem titulo na capa ou do lado. Ao olhar a primeira pagina viu que se tratava de um diário.

Eº - "Pretende ler?"

E – Não – fechou – já vou deixar na mala pra ñ esquecer.

Eº - "Então pretende ficar lá pro natal?"

E – Você já sabe a resposta.

Eº - "Se eu soubesse eu não teria perguntado"

E – E se eu pudesse me livrava de você. E agora cala a boca.

Eº - "Cadê a educação que teu pais te deram?"

E – Comigo mesmo não preciso ser educado.

Eº - "Ta ficando irritado ou é só impressão?"

E – To com fome e isso me faz ficar de mau humor – foi pegar a carteira para logo em seguida sair.

Eº - "Sabia que ainda tem chance de aprender a cozinhar?"

E – "E muito que você vai me ensinar"

Eº - "Não me refiro a mim, afinal sou sego e nem teria como, mas sim a um curso de culinária ou com a Pinako ou até mesmo com a Win"

E – "Desiste. Agora não vou pensar sobre ela ou sobre qualquer outra coisa, mesmo que indiretamente, a envolva ¬¬ "

Conseguiu ter sucesso até um certo ponto onde se pegou lembrando dela e se ela seria igual as que apareciam nos sonhos.

Eº - "Isso você chama de não pensar nela?"

E – "Calado! Se não vou acabar gritando aqui mesmo e chamando atenção de todo mundo"

Eº - "Se você fosse garota diria que ta com TPM "

Ed deixou o dinheiro na mesa e sai do restaurante.

E – "Você me deixa sem paciência"

Eº - "Se continuar pisando duro desse jeito vai acabar quebrando o chão"

E – Meu santo pai... dai-me paciência – reclamou baixinho.

Passou enfrente a flori cultura que já estava a fechar.

Rapidamente comprou umas duas flores brancas.

E – "Com certeza não vou conseguir dormir"

Eº - "E pretende ficar num cemitério? À noite?"

E – "Já passei antes"

Eº - "Então, vamos acordar os mortos"

E – "Realmente vou acabar acordando eles quando começar a gritar com você"

Eº - "E vamos fazer um jogo pra ver quem pega primeiro o seu cérebro pequeno"

E – "Da pra esperar a gente chega lá, ainda não posso gritar com você"

Eº - "Sem problemas, não falta muito mesmo"

Ao chegar lá o lugar estava com um aspecto de filme de terror.

Tudo silencioso, quebrado pelo som do vento e de uma coruja. A lua cheia iluminando os túmulos.

Eº - "Ta faltando a neblina"

E – Só teve uma vez – passava entre os túmulos indo em direção ao de seus pais.

Eº - "Nunca assistiu filme de terror?"

E – Assisti. Bastantes até. Mas...

Eº - "Mas..."

E – Acho que... parei de sentir aquele medo da morte... é quase como se andássemos lado a lado... qualquer coisa que a lembre não sinto nada.

Eº - "Só o vazio"

E – Oi mãe, pai – sorriu triste depositou as flores em cada um – bem... tenho tanta coisa pra conta...

N/A: OI!

Vou tenta fazer os caps serem mais compridos, tentar sem grandes comprometimentos.

Arigato Lika pelo comentário.

Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 

? – Hei! Garoto acorda.

Sentiu alguém o sacudindo.

Abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou a claridade os castigara, os esfregou.

E – O que... foi – deu um bocejo.

? – Você ainda pergunta. Sabia que esta dormindo no cemitério?

Ed se lembrou vagamente que havia se encostado no carvalho.

E – "Devo ter dormido" Que horas são?

? – E ainda leva com essa calmaria é de fazer rir. Bem respondendo a sua pergunta 5 horas da tarde. Há quanto tempo esta aqui?

E – Não faço idéia – ainda se sentia cansado e voltou a se acomodar no carvalho.

? – Pretende dormir mais? Não anda bebendo anda?

E – Não. Só acho que fiquei até muito tarde acordado.

? – Fazendo o que? E ainda mais aqui.

E – Conversando.

? – E onde estão os seus amigos?

E – Não tenho.

? – Bem onde estão as pessoas com quem conversava?

Ed apontou para os túmulos que estava a sua frente.

? – Ou... é... bem... – o cara ficou sem saber o que falar – o que eles são seu?

E – Meu pais – falou baixo, mas auto o suficiente pra que o homem ouvisse.

? – Ora se você é filho deles ofereço de bom grado um lugar na minha casa.

E – Conheceu eles? – agora finalmente se deu ao trabalho de olhar melhor o homem a sua frente, e ele o lembrou de uma certa pessoa.

J – Sou Jhon. Era amigo de seus pais. Infelizmente não pude comparecer ao enterro, nem minha esposa que também era uma grande amiga deles. Por falar nisso estávamos a procurar o tumulo deles. Já aviamos vindo antes, mas sabe não tínhamos decorado onde eles estavam. Também demora pra gente poder vir e parece que andou crescendo.

E – Nunca cheguei a olhar muito quantos túmulos tem por aqui, um ponto de referencia é essa cerejeira morta.

J – Pode esperar aqui um pouco? Vou chamas Sara, minha esposa, ela adoraria conhece-lo.

E – Ok.

Eº - "Realmente esse cemitério é bem grande"

E – "Não começa que eu não posso gritar com você" – se levantou e tirou a sujeira das calças e tentou se ajeitar.

Logo eles voltaram e Sara trazia um buquê de flores e também estava a lembra-lo de alguém.

S – OI! É um prazer finalmente poder te conhecer.

E –Prazer. Desculpa só não estar mais apresentável.

S – Sem problema. Depois de dormir num cemitério qualquer um ficaria assim.

Ed deu um sorriso amarelo, estava começando a ser constrangedor aquela historia.

S – Antes que eu esqueça de dizer. Pinako é minha mãe, e consegui fazer com que ela ajeitasse o seu braço e talvez hoje mesmo ela termine.

E – Brigado.

S – Então você já poderia vir junto com a gente já.

E - ... ok...

S – Vou cuidar bem dele Trisha então pode ficar tranqüila – estava voltada para o túmulo e largava as flores – Você também Hohenheim.

J – Aceitaria morar conosco? Tem sempre espaço pra mais um.

S – Adoraríamos ter você conosco. E também você deve se sentir sozinho.

E – Obrigado, mas não. Estou bem sozinho.

J – Tem certeza?

E –Sim, agradeço a gentileza – forçou um sorriso.

S – Bem, se mudar de idéia a oferta ainda esta em aberto. Que tal agente ir pegar a sua mala e irmos para casa da minha mãe?

E – Ok.

Ed tinha ido tomar um banho pra logo depois arrumar a mala. Enquanto isso Sara e Jhon ficaram a olhar a casa.

Ao ajeitar a mala se lembrou do diário de sua mãe. Deixou-o do lado para quando descesse já iria entregar para ela.

Ao descer os encontrou olhando os cavalos ao lado dos livros.

E – Estou pronto. E... – se aproximou de Sara e estendeu o livro – minha mãe queria que eu te entregasse isso.

J – Vamos indo então – e saíram para a estação.

S – O que tem esse livro? – perguntou enquanto esperavam o trem.

E – É um diário.

S – Você leu?

E – Não, só olhei a primeira pagina e vi que se tratava de um diário.

J – Não tem curiosidade em saber o que sua mãe escreveu?

Ed pensou um pouco e disse por enfim.

E – Não. O trem chegou.

Sara e Jhon logo entenderam que aquilo era um ponto final naquela historia e que melhor não insistir.

Ed acabou cochilando no trem.

S – Agora entendo o que Trisha disse sobre ele conseguir dormir em qual quer canto – riu um pouco.

J – Não duvidaria mais depois de ver ele dormindo encostado naquela cerejeira – botou o casaco como um cobertor em Ed.

Nisso o olhar de Sara anuviou um pouco.

S – Queria ter encontrado-o mais cedo. Assim ele não teria que ter passado tanto tempo sozinho – abriu o diário e começou a lê-lo – Trisha começou a escrever dez do dia em que se mudaram para aquela cidade.

J – Eles já sabia que tinha a possibilidade de a doença se manifestar.

S – Queria que eles tivessem sido um dos sortudos em que a doença não se manifestou.. Ele tentou achar uma cura, mas infelizmente parece que não teve sucesso.

E – "Por isso ele não queria que de forma nenhuma eu tocasse nas anotações dele" – Sara e Jhon não perceberam que Ed estava acordado escutando, ele estava fingindo dormir ao perceber o conteúdo da conversa quando acordara.

J – Melhor acorda-lo daqui apouco nós vamos descer.

'Acordaram' ele e logo o trem parou na estação.

Estavam adentrando na casa quando Sara gritou.

S – Mãe, Win voltamos!

P – Sejam bem vindos de volta – Pinako saiu de um dos cômodos da casa – pelo visto se esbarraram por lá.

J – Na verdade o encontramos dormindo de baixo da cerejeira que fica enfrente aos túmulos – falou seguindo para o andar de cima junto com Sara e com a mala de Ed.

P – Já te falei que não faz bem dormir em qualquer canto – seguiu pra cozinha.

E – E eu com isso – virou a cara pro outro lado emburrado e seguiu ela.

P – Pelo visto não se meteu em confusão, o braço está inteiro ou é só impressão?

E – Que para de pensar que todo lugar que eu vou eu me meto em confusão – já estava se irritando.

P – Mas você sempre da um jeito de aparecer com o braço em condições deploráveis – começou a pegar panelas para fazer a janta.

E – Não exagera velha ¬.¬

S – Onde esta a Win?- apareceu na porta.

P – Saiu pra comprar uma coisa pra mim, logo, logo ela volta. Ajude-me a preparar o almoço.

E – E o meu braço?

P – Te acalma que ainda ñ ta pronto.

E – E quando vai fica?

P – Talvez só à noite.

E – Não da pra agilizar?

P – Pra que a pressa?

E – E que não posso fazer grandes coisas com esse braço.

P – Assim você fica livre de confusão.

E – Eu não procuro confusão, é só o meu trabalho.

P – E você escolhe justamente os que te da encrenca.

S – Ed. Esqueci de te pedir um favor.

E – Qual?

S – Quando a Win estiver por perto não mencione ou faça alquimia. Ok?

E – Ta, mas por quê?

Ouviram a porta da frente ser aberta e bater de leve.

S – Depois falamos sobre isso.

P – Comprou o que eu pedi? – saiu da cozinha e foi de encontro à neta.

Ed tentou ver se ouvia a voz de Win, mas só a de Pinako se fazia presente.

Winry entrou na cozinha e Pinako foi para outro lugar com uma sacola na mão.

Win entrou na cozinha e olhou para ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram Ed sentiu novamente seu coração saltar, mas resolveu disfarçar. Desviou o olhar e sentou-se a mesa.

E – Oi.

Ela só se inclinou um pouco pra frente num cumprimento.

S – Me ajude aqui Winry.

Win foi fazendo o que a mãe lhe pedia.

S – Ed poderia já ir ajeitando a mesa?

E – Claro.

S – Sabe onde estão as coisas?

E – Sei – já estava a abrir o armário onde ficavam os pratos – Pinako já me pós a lavar e secar a louça.

P – A comida não sai completamente de graça – entrando na cozinha.

E – E logo essa forma de pagamento você arranja?

P – Estou velha uma ajudazinha na casa é sempre bem vinda – se sentou a mesa.

E – Trocar a lâmpada, consertar o encanamento ou qualquer coisa quebrada sempre sobra pra mim, vou te dar uma lista telefônica de presente – botava os talheres.

P – E eu te dou um calendário, assim quem sabe você aparece no dia certo.

E – Mas eu apareço no dia certo.

P –Então o que esta fazendo aqui? Eu não disse que em três dias ia consertar o seu braço?

E – Será que em vez de só rirem, me dêem uma ajuda aqui? – se referia a Sara e Win que apesar de tentar segurarem o riso estavam tremendo de rir.

S – Desculpa... – tentou controlar melhor o acesso de riso – eu tinha te convencido a acelerar no concerto do altomail mãe.

P – Não lembro de ser convencida coisa nenhuma – fingindo.

S – A senhora disse que esta noite já estaria pronto.

P – Eu disse que possivelmente a noite estaria pronto, não me referia ao dia.

S – Mas a senhora falou que se eu encontra-se ele era para traze-lo.

P – Não gosto que ele fique solto por ai com um outro altomail pra quebrar.

E – EU NÃO QUEBRO ELES DE PROPOSITO!

P – Calma, calam. Não estou dizendo que você os quebra porque quer.

E – Mas tava dizendo indiretamente ¬.¬

Win vez uns gestos com as mãos.

E – "Ela é muda?"

Eº - "Não ela é surda" – falou sarcástico.

E – "Não é hora nem lugar pra se manifestar"

Sara voltou a mexer com as panelas apreçada.

S – Ai, acabei me descuidando da comida.

P – É por isso que você botou fogo no fogão daquela vez.

S – Eu tava aprendendo a cozinhar – falou na defensiva se virando pra ela.

P – E se distraiu com o telefone.

S – Eu tinha uns 10, 11anos.

P – E eu não estava em casa.

S – Eu liguei para os bombeiros a tempo.

P – Se duvidar ainda ta a marca no teto e na parede.

S – Só queimo o fogão, e você já tava reclamando dele e pensando em comprar um novo.

P – Também não era motivo pra botar fogo nele.

S – Eu só ajudei a acelerar a troca.

P – Mas eu não quero perder o que eu tenho agora – e apontou para o fogão.

Novamente ela estava a cuidar das panelas rapidamente.

S – Acho que perdemos uma parte do arroz – olhava a panela.

P – Pelo menos não foi o fogão.

S – Que para de insistir nessa historia – desligava as bocas.

P – Eu não estou insistindo.

S – Eu vou chamar o Jhon.

Win novamente falou com as mãos.

P – Sim. Depois te conto outras.

E – O que foi que ela disse?

P – Depois eu te empresto um livro que ensina a falar com sinais. Agora vamos comer.

O jantar foi calmo uma conversa amigável se seguia. Apesar de metade de algumas coisas terem queimado.

Na sobremesa ainda teve um comentário de Pinako.

P – Pelo menos a sobremesa não queimou.

Ed estava no quarto lendo o livro que Pinako lhe emprestara sobre como falar através de sinais. Já tinha decorado um pouco e daria pra entender mais o menos o que ela quisesse dizer.

E – "Já é bem tarde" – olhava o relógio.

Eº - "Então o que faz acordado?"

E – "Sem sono, resolvi ler e fecha a matraca"

Eº - "Interessante o livro que você escolheu"

E – "Se eu perder a calma e gritar aqui vou acabar acordando todo mundo"

Eº - "Mas eu só quero bater um papinho amigável"

E – Que vai acabar em discussão ¬.¬

Ouviu um barulho no corredor.

Se levanta sem fazer barulho e vai até a porta e a abre devagar.

O corredor estava escuro e vazio, mas o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas chamou sua atenção.

Desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho e viu a luz da cozinha acessa.

Ao entrar viu que Win de costas. Aproximou-se.

Win assim que se virou tomou um susto ao velo ali que deixou o copo que estava em suas mão cair. Por sorte Ed estava perto o suficiente para conseguir impedir que ele se quebrasse, mas acabou deixando cair o que nem notou que ainda estava com sigo, o livro.

E – Err... desculpa ter te assustado – entregou-lhe o copo e logo pegou o livro.

Ela colocou o copo no lugar mais perto e logo fez um movimento rápido com as mãos.

E – Desculpa ainda não peguei o jeito disso, pode repetir com mais calma?

Win assim o fez.

Dando uma rápida consultada no livro em algumas paginas conseguiu entender.

W(vou usar ' ' para quando estiverem falando através de sinais) – Não, tudo bem. O que esta fazendo acordado?

E – Estava sem sono.

Ela novamente fizera rápido demais e ele não entendera.

E – Desculpa, mas da pra repeti com mais calma "parece até nervosa"

W - E o que faz aqui? – ele ainda deu uma consultada no livro.

E – Vim tomar um copo d'água.

Win só se virou para o armário e pegou um copo para ele botando-o ao lado do seu e foi até a geladeira pegando a garrafa de água e logo depois os servindo.

E – Brigado. Não precisava ter se incomodado – pegando o seu.

W - Eu já ia me servi mesmo, não foi incomodo – para logo pegar o copo e tomar um generoso golo enquanto Ed dava uma olhada no livro novamente.

Ed não deixando de notar que ela parecia nervosa e até um pouco suada.

E – Pesadelo?

Ela se engasgou. Assim que o acesso de tosse passou ela o olhou com uma cara meio que de espanto.

E – Se quer saber como eu percebi isso é simples. Você estava nervosa e parece um pouco suada, geralmente pesadelos causam isso, e depois de tomar praticamente o copo num gole só não tinha como não suspeitar.

Ela só deu um sorriso amarelo e largou o copo.

W - E você esta sem sono por quê? – ela fizera os sinas com muito mais calma do que das outras vezes.

E – Já dormi o suficiente ontem.

W - Quanto tempo você dormiu?

E – Acho que... bem... acho que quando adormeci deveria ser uma da manha e só fui acordar as cinco da tarde.

W - Não tem despertador não? E afinal por que foi dormir tão tarde?

E – Estava a conversar com meus pais e adormeci, só acordei mesmo por causa do seu pai.

W - Mas seus pais não estão...?

E – Estão.

W - Você passou a noite num cemitério? – olhando pra ele descrente.

E – Não foi lá grande coisa, já avia feito outras vezes.

W - Como é que consegue dormir com defuntos do seu lado?

E – Na verdade a minha volta.

Win só o olhava sem acreditar.

E – E dois desses defuntos para sua informação são meus pais.

W - Eu sei desculpa se fui grossa, mas... dormir num cemitério... não é lá o melhor lugar do mundo para se dormir.

E – E uma cama de pregos seria muito mais confortável – falou sarcástico.

Win o olhou branca. O que fez ele rir.

E – Você acha que eu seria loco de dormir num colchão de pregos?

W - Se é louco o suficiente para dormir num cemitério não duvido de mais nada.

Ed acabou gargalhando. Fazia séculos que isso não ocorria.

W - Você ainda consegue rir disso?

E – Desculpa – se controlando – mas depois que você se acostuma parece ser absolutamente nada demais, que nem ter medo da própria sombra.

W - Você não existe.

E – Existo e estou bm vivo.

W - Você é um morto vivo que resolveu se levantar e viver um pouco entre os vivos.

E – Quem sabe não sou.

W - a ta sei.

E – Duvida?

Ele estava com o braço de metal escondido pelas roupas.

Quando ele tocou no braço dela com a mão de metal ela deu um salto e fez uma cara de pavor. O que vez ele se contorcer de tanto rir e enquanto ria mostrou a mão metálica.

W - Quer me matar do coração? Eu tinha esquecido do seu braço de altomail.

E – Desculpa, mas...hahaha... não deu pra evita...hahaha

W - Quer parar de rir? – ela já o olhava brava.

E – Desculpa – se controlou mais o menos acabou ficado com um sorriso no rosto – Fazia tempo que não ria assim – falou mais pra si, meio que se falasse com Blind Boy. Mas Winry o ouviu e não conseguiu não deixar de fitá-lo e sem deixar de pensar como a vida dele deveria ser difícil.

E – Que foi? – ao perceber que ela o fitava.

Ela parecia que ia responder quando seus olhos se encontraram.

Sentiu algo estranho e foi como se a visão ficasse igual de quando nos sonhos, ou melhor, lembranças de Blind... os olhos dela também pareciam estar tendo algo de diferente.

Ouviu um barulho ao longe, mas parecia ter perdido o controle de seu corpo.

Aproximaram-se um pouco mais...

Um rangido do degrau da escada ao longe...

Mais perto...

Passos vindo...

Mais perto...

Pararam...

Pararam próximos...

De repente alguém o vira pra traz. Sua visão vota ao normal assim que seus olhos se encontram com outros.

Era Sara que olhava nos olhos de um para o outro. Esses por sua vez piscavam meio confusos, ela mais que ele.

S – O que ouve com os olhos de vocês? – olhava para ambos com uma cara meio que de espanto.

Agora todos ficaram com cara de espanto.

Win fez algum gesto com a mão que Ed acabou não vendo, mas Sara só balançou a cabeça concordando com algo.

E – Como exatamente nossos olhos estavam?

S – Os da Win estavam mais como são os seus é que realmente mudaram...estavam como se tivesse uma camada branca neles...bem se eu não tivesse notado isso nem teria interrompido – dando um sorriso maroto.

E foi ai que a ficha caiu para eles, estavam a prestes a se beijar, ficaram mais vermelhos do que pimenta.

E – Vou me deitar – e saiu feito um raio dali.

Ficou feliz em notar que não tinha soltado o livro, e mesmo se tivesse não teria voltado lá tão cedo pra busca-lo.

Se deixou cair em cima da cama.

E – "Agora não vou conseguir mais encara-la, as duas e nem dormir"

Eº - "Que isso. A Sara parecia aprovar..."

E – "Fecha a matraca! E agora pensando bem o culpado é você. Dês de quando você consegue ter controle do corpo?!"

Eº - "E não tenho"

E – "Então como explica o que aconteceu?"

Eº- "Deixa-me pensar num jeito de explicar que você entenda..."

E – "Sem piadas, ou brincadeiras vai logo direto ao ponto"

Eº - "é que é difícil de explicar... acho que foi um momento em que tanto 'eu' como 'ela' olhamos através dos olhos de 'vocês' era pra acontecer nada, nada mudar ou qualquer coisa... mas acho que ao ver um ao outro fez com que acontecesse o que aconteceu"

E – "Não explico muita coisa"

Eº - "Não tem o que explicar, nem como explicar. Só que aconteceu"

E – "Ta, mas isso não ocorreu em outras vidas?"

Eº - "Não. Na verdade nunca ocorreu"

E – "E por que só agora foi ocorrer?"

Eº - "Antes do garoto... ocorreu uma coisa realmente que me partiu o coração"

E – "O que ouve?"

Eº - "... Mais fácil mostrar...acho que não consigo falar..."

E – "Vou tentar dormir"

Ele suspirou e tentou dormir.

Revirou e revirou na cama, mas o sono não vinha.

Leu o livro todo, mas nem isso ajudou.

Ficou encarando o teto no escuro só esperando o sono vir.

Resolveu pensar quando era criança e nas musicas que sua mãe costumava cantar.

Sempre dava certo.

Ele batia na porta e esperava nervosamente que a pessoa a atendesse.

Uma mulher abriu. Tinha cabelos castanhos, mas seus olhos logo fizeram o identificar que era Win.

E – Podemos conversar?

W – Claro. Entre – deu passagem a ele – quer alguma coisa para tomar?

E – Não obrigado.

Sentaram-se na sala e ficaram em silencio.

W – Sobre o que queria falar?

E – E que...olha sei que agente é amigos a um bom tempo e...

W – E?

E – Er... – coçou a cabeça – sabe... eu... "coragem você já veio agora termina" aprecio a nossa amizade...

W – Eu sei, já falamos isso antes...

E – Não é isso...é que...eu não gostaria de estraga-la, mas...

W – Não vai me dizer que não estou sendo uma boa amiga? Se veio pra dizer isso ou algo parecido...

E – Espera não é isso que eu quero dizer, você sabe que nunca tive jeito pra me expressar direito.

W – Ok. Continue.

E – Olha... – suspirou – "O coisa difícil!" eu sei que você gosta do ????? e tudo, mas... "ta é agora ou nunca" eu não quero te ver com ele...

W-O QUE?!! – levantou-se - QUEM VOCÊ...

E – Espera deixa eu terminar! – se levantou também e assim que ela ficou só o olhando falou – eu só não quero te ver com ele porque eu gosto de você.

W – Era isso? Se você acha que só porque eu amo o ????? vou te deixar de lado pode esquecer, ainda vamos ser amigos como sempre foi.

E – Você não entendeu quando eu disse que gosto de você. Eu **amo** você.

Win ficou o encarando sem acreditar.

W – Serio?

E – Serio – a encarava pra faze-la acreditar para ver se ela também sentia alguma coisa.

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

W – Eu...eu não posso te corresponder...na verdade acho que nunca poderia.

Ed ficou branco.

E – O...o que...

W – Eu falei pro ????? o que sentia e ele me correspondeu. Eu ia te contar hoje mais tarde.

E – A quanto tempo isso já faz?

W – Não tive oportunidade de te contar antes. Falei pra ele quando você viajou.

Win não o avia o encarado ainda. E ele realmente teria preferido que assim continuasse, pois quando ela o olhou não avia o sentimento que ele queria ver. Só pena.

W – Olha...eu...não sei se irei conseguir agir normalmente com você agora. Se ????? descobre ai sim que vamos ter que nos afastar.

E – Nem por uma antiga amizade você o enfrentaria?

W – Eu iria perde-lo.

E – Como agora eu te perdi – e foi em direção a porta ainda ouviu um desculpa baixo dela.

Ao abrir a porta da de cara com a ultima pessoa que gostaria de encontrar.

? – Oi! A ...

E – Esta.

? – Porque não fica? Afinal vocês são grandes amigos e tenho certeza que você vai ficar feliz.

Ed ficou parado vendo ele se dirigir a Win e sentiu o mundo explodir de vez ao ver ????? se ajoelhando de frente pra Win e abrindo uma caixinha e dizendo as palavras que um dia ele se imaginou falando pra ela.

? – Quer casar comigo?

Queria sair, queria ir embora, queria fugir da cena, não queria ouvir a resposta. Mas seu corpo não se mexia.

W – Claro que quero!

Não queria ver mais nada, não agüentava mais fechou a porta com força e saiu.

E o que era mais contraditório, o dia estava maravilhoso.

E – "A felicidade de uns é a tristeza de outros" – pensava ao olhar o céu azul com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe a face – "perdi a última coisa que me restava e que nunca me pertenceu"

Abriu os olhos o sol já estava alto.

E,Eº - '"Dessa vez eu não a perco"'

N/A: OI!

Hummm... Sabe... esqueci o que eu ia falar -' (xD)

Também cada vez que eu finalmente ia escreve me chamavam ¬.¬ e me mandavam fazer isso e aquilo --'

Bom seja lá o que eu ia falar vcs nunca vão saber xD

Arigato a Lika e Aislyn pelos comentários.

Bjs! Até o cap5.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 

E – "Que fim 'ele' acabou tendo?" – ainda permaneceu deitado.

Eº - "Ainda teve esperanças, mas ela estava agindo diferente com ele e apos o casamento teve certeza que era uma batalha perdida, principalmente porque o noivo descobrira de seus sentimentos por ela... bebeu tanto que acabou dando um tiro em si mesmo"

E – "E ela?"

Eº - "Teve uma doença misteriosa e não acharam a cura"

E – "Sempre que um de vocês morre o outro também morre?"

Eº - "Sim. Parece que acabamos ficando ligados de certa forma"

Levantou-se e olhou no relógio 14:20.

E – Acho que vou começas a trabalhar a noite.

Foi trocar de roupa e quando ia sair se lembrou da noite passada.

E – Será que ela ta em casa?

Eº - "Não vai descobrir parado ai."

Suspirou. Abriu a porta bem devagar olhou pra fora se certificando de que não avia ninguém.

Com cuidado foi ver onde Pinako estava.

E – "Vamos pegar meu braço e nos mandar pra outro lugar, depois eu penso em um jeito de me aproximar dela."

Eº - "Foi assim que acabou sozinho"

E – "Não enche"

Ele foi indo até que encontrou Pinako na cozinha, só que Sara estava junto e Win também.

E – "Maravilha ¬.¬"

Pensou em entrar e fingir que nada aconteceu, mas com certeza não iria conseguir.

E – "Ok. Vou dar meia volta e me trancar de novo no quarto, ou e saio e dou uma volta?"

J – Ed! Até que um dia acordou.

Congelou no mesmo lugar.

E – "Agora é fingir que nada aconteceu" Boa tarde. Acho que dormi demais – coçou atrás da cabeça sem graça.

J – Depois de ter dormido num cemitério encostado numa cerejeira creio que não tenha sido muito confortável. E agora numa cama macia não lhe culpo nem um pouco.

E – Na verdade não é por isso, porque se não estaria muito bem de qualquer jeito. Só ando tendo umas insônias.

S – Querido eu não te contei que no diário da Trisha ela conta que ele dormiu uma vez no galho de uma árvore e acordou completamente disposto?

Ed avia congelado no lugar ao ouvir a voz de Sara, mas conseguiu disfarçar e ninguém notou o susto.

E – Humm...o que exatamente minha mãe fala nesse diário? – se virou pra ela, algo avia passado por sua mente.

S – Fala sobre o que ocorria no dia a dia dês que se mudou pra lá.

E – Com detalhes? De tudo?

S – Creio que sim. Ela fala muito de você.

Ed olhou um tempo para o automail e perguntou serio.

E – Ela conta como eu fiquei assim?

S – A bem... – notando que tinha algo serio naquele ponto – você ainda esta normal.

E – Quantos anos eu tenho?

S – 6.

Ed suspirou.

E – Se tiver certos detalhes... só peço que não fale pra ninguém – falou sóbrio a olhando serio.

Ela e Jhon o encaravam com certa surpresa.

Ele por sua vez passou por ela e entrou na cozinha como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E – Velha Pinako sobro alguma coisa do almoço pra mim? – Ele sabia que ela também ouvira a conversa no corredor, Win também demonstrava ter ouvido.

Sara e Jhon, que ainda estavam no corredor, trocaram olhares significativos um com o outro.

S – Vou ler o diário – falou ao passar por Jhon e subir as escadas.

Depois de ter comido e estar satisfeito Pinako falou que seu automail estava consertado.

E logo apos foram colocar.

Win estava observando a avó dar uma ultima checada no automail de Ed e dando algumas explicações para ela.

E – Não me diga que ela quer trabalhar com automails? – Ele já esperava sentado na poltrona sem o outro braço e sem camisa, o que chamava a atenção de Winry.

P – Ela não tem certeza, mas tem interesse pela coisa. Pronto? – estava pronta para conectar os nervos.

E – To pronto dês de ontem – falou meio impaciente e tenso já sabendo a dor que estava por vir.

P – Um, Dois...TRÊS!

Ed como sempre fez uma careta de dor.

E – Tinham que inventar um jeito de não sentir essa dor - sua voz demonstrava que a dor não era nem um pouquinho boa.

P – Se não tivesse perdido o braço não teria que sentir isso.

E – Acidentes acontecem - novamente aquele tom sóbrio se fez presente atrás do tom de dor.

Viu Win fazer alguns movimentos com as mãos.

P – Ela perguntou o que aconteceu para você ter perdido o braço.

Ed se levantou movimentou o braço pensando nas palavras que usaria.

E – Só saiba – foi vestir a camiseta – que foi uma burrada das grandes. E não confie tão facilmente numa coisa desconhecida ou que parece ser inocente – se dirigiu a porta – vou dar uma volta. Não sei quando volto.

Ficou andando um bom tempo por tudo sem rumo.

Não sabia o que pensar e nem conseguia organizar os pensamentos.

E – "O confusão" – suspirou – "já esta escurecendo..." – olhava pro céu e foi vendo as primeiras estrelas que se lembrou de um lugar.

Voltou a casa de Pinako.

E – Por que eu não me tenho uma chave do lugar? – se perguntou enquanto tocava a campainha.

A porta se abriu.

P – Se continuar sempre saindo apreçado desse jeito nunca vou conseguir te emprestar uma chave – ela dava passagem pra ele entrar.

E – Então me da logo uma copia das chaves.

P – Fique para o natal e quem sabe eu não lhe dou de presente.

Edward suspirou.

E – To no telhado.

P – Quer que eu leve a sua janta lá?

E – Sim.

P – Não esqueça de guardar a louça depois.

Foi até o sótão e abriu uma passagem que tinha para o telhado. Dês que descobrira aquele lugar gostava de ir lá e observar o céu. Mas já tinha alguém ali e não demorou muito para ver quem era.

E – Parece que não sou o único que gosta de vir aqui – indo se sentar ao seu lado, um pouco afastado.

Win de principio tomou um susto, mas logo sorriso.

W - Você tem que parar de me assustar.

E – Talvez quando porcos voarem – sorrindo pra ela também.

W - Um porco já voou – abrindo um pouco mais o sorriso.

E – Serio?o.õ

W - Claro. Transportaram um porco, de avião, de uma cidade próxima para uma cidade que fica mais ao longe, nem sei onde.

E – Então retira o que eu disse...

Win sorriu com gosto.

E – Eu nunca vou parar de te dar sustos.

Foi à vez de Ed sorrir com gosto.

W - Sabe o que eu acabei de notar.

E - O que?

W - Que você esta me entendendo perfeitamente sem olhar no livro.

E – Pior... nem avia notado.

W - Como conseguiu em tão pouco tempo aprender?

E – Bem... alem de quando eu leio alguma coisa é como se eu lesse duas vezes "isso graças ao Blind" e tenho uma certa facilidade para guardar informações de um livro.

W - Essa foi a primeira vez que alguém me conhece e em tão pouco tempo já conseguimos conversar – olhava pro horizonte.

E – Acho que entendo – olhando para o céu - Deve ser ruim não conseguir falar com qualquer um. Como uma estrela que só poucos conseguem ver "De onde eu tirei isso --' ".

Win tocou de leve e ele a olhou.

W - Já leu o livro que fala sobre estrelas?

E – "É dai, um cara tinha que inventar de codificar usando astronomia, mas melhor do que o de culinária... " Na verdade ...

Eº - "PARA! A mãe dela falou pra não falar de alquimia!"

E – Esqueça.

W - O que foi?

E – Nada não.

W - Mas sobre o que você ia falar?

E – Já disse pra esquecer.

Winry o olhava seria.

W - Você é que nem aquela estrela – apontou para uma que aparente esta sozinha longe de qualquer outra – uma estrela solitária, mas se todas as luzes da cidade forem apagadas vai aparecer varias estrelas perto. Agora pode me contar o que você ia falar?

S – O a comida! – estava subindo com uma bandeja com dois pratos.

E – "Salvo pelo gongo"

A bandeja era grande o suficiente para caber dois pratos, mas pequena para duas pessoas, o que fez com que tivessem que ficar constrangedoramente colados um no outro.

E – "Ela usou essa bandeja de propósito ò.ó. Pelo menos ela saiu" – dando uma olhada pra conferir e viu uma fresta aberta com dois olhinhos, suspirou – "por sorte esta mais o menos escuro"

Não que realmente se incomodasse de ficar assim, mas depois daquele episodio na cozinha ficar perto demais dela era constrangedor e era visível que ambos estavam corados. Mas como tem que sempre acontecer algo, enquanto tentava cortar um pedaço de carne ela saltou para o prato de Win que fez com que o arroz caísse sobre ela.

E – Desculpa – estava sem graça enquanto pegava rapidamente de volta a carne e pegando um papel pra ajuda-la a limpar a blusa – "devo estar que nem um poste iluminado de tão vermelho"

O que não era muito diferente pra ela.

Assim que conseguiram limpar se olharam.

W, E – "Perto demais! Se afasta!"

A mente mandava, pedia, implorava, mas o coração é que mandava.

E quando parecia que finalmente conseguiriam se afastar os olhos mudam, a visão muda, mas o sentimento? O mesmo? Mais forte, mais intenso, mais antigo.

A porta parecia ter aberto com tal força que fez um barulhão, mas parecia que o mundo a sua volta não existia mais, não importava mais.

Sem se importar com a terceira pessoa que estava a observar a cena eliminaram a pequena distancia que ainda existia entre eles.

Por um momento um flech de uma lembrança.

Estavam se beijando, mas algo os acertou estavam caindo no chão enquanto diziam Aishiteru.

O beijo a principio foi calmo, mas logo aprofundaram mais e mais. Mas como é preciso respirar tiveram que se separar.

E foi como se ambos tivessem recobrado a consciência e percebido o que acabaram de fazer, apesar de terem gostado e muito, se afastaram bruscamente.

E agora afastados, bem afastados, notaram a terceira pessoa.

Que recolheu a bandeja que foi completamente esquecida.

Sara estava parada a olhar para a bandeja com o olhar perdido.

Ambos estavam dois faróis de tão vermelhos

Ed pensou em sumir dali, mas ao olhar pra trás viu o Jhon parado na entrada, olhando meio que boca aberta pra a filha, e até um certo olhar duro pra ele.

E – "É nessas horas que eu gostaria de ter azas e voar pra bem longe e me atirar de um penhasco" – agora estava é perdendo a cor

J – Mas o q... – ele realmente estava olhando torto para Ed.

E – "Com pedras no fundo"

J – Que, que foi aquilo?

E – "Bem pontudas"

J – Da pra me explicar? – ele olhava fixo em Ed

E – "Esquece o penhasco acho que dessa altura eu já morro, isso se ele não me matar primeiro"

S – Querido leve isso pra cozinha – entregando a bandeja a ele.

J – Mas...

S – Sem mas nem meio mas, agora vai, depois te falo o que aconteceu.

J – Mas...

S – Anda 'pai coruja'.

Jhon saiu a contra gosto, lançando um ultimo olhar torto para Ed, ia tirar aquela historia a limpo.

Win estava de cabeça baixa completamente vermelha, Ed também estaria assim se não estivesse branco por causa do pai dela e com a expectativa de morte (lesse assassinato).

E – "Ta bem. Respira fundo. Calma, foi bom não foi ruim, realmente foi um bom primeiro beijo... que esta me fazendo já ter que arranjar um caixão"

S – Bem – chamando a atenção dos dois pra si – eu vi novamente aqueles olhos que avia visto na cozinha – Ed alem de ter recuperado a cor agora, estava rosado – e novamente vocês parecem...hummm... despertar de um transe, mas tem consciência do o que aconteceu.

Ambos a olhavam e quando resolveram dar uma olhada um no outro, assim que viram que seus olhos iam se encontrar mudaram de direção rapidamente.

S – O que acontece?

Silencio, sem movimentos.

S – Sabem mais o menos explicar?

W - É quase como... – ela parou e ficou pensando.

E – Como se fosse eu e ao mesmo tempo sendo outra pessoa – ele a olhava querendo saber se era a mesma coisa com ela.

Ela olhou pra ele e afirmou.

Aquilo foi meio estranho, mau se conheciam e se entendiam só com um olhar.

Claro que Sara percebeu isso, mas não conseguia achar explicação.

S – Não vejo nenhuma explicação para isso.

E – "Se desse te falava, mas não iria acreditar"

S – Amanha pensamos nisso, agora vou amenizar as coisas pro seu lado Ed.

E – "Tinha que me lembrar disso --¨¨ " – voltou a perder um pouco da cor.

Sara saiu deixando os dois ali.

Nem Ed nem Win se mexeram.

Ed olhou para a estrela que Win falou que o representava e deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar ao ver que bem perto dessa avia uma outra mais apagada quase não se enxergava.

Win vendo que ele sorria seguiu a direção que os olhos dele seguiram e ao ver o que ele via não conseguiu não sorrir também.

Ed foi olha-la de canto de olho e viu que ela sorria, seguindo seus olhos e vendo para onde ela olhava não conseguiu não deixar o sorriso se abrir um pouco mais.

Quando resolveram olhar um pro outro foi ao mesmo tempo.

Seus olhos se encontraram, mas agora continuaram iguais sem mudanças, mas sentiram a mesma coisa de quando os olhos mudavam.

Agora queriam que os olhos mudassem, só para terem uma desculpa para se aproximar.

Ed desviou o olhar ao ouvir um certo grito de Jhon.

E – "Melhor eu me trancar no quarto antes que ele venha me matar"

Levantou-se meio receoso.

E – "Da de cara com ele e a ultima coisa que quero fazer"

Antes de descer deu uma ultima olhada para Win.

W - Boa noite.

E – Boa noite. Só espero estar vivo amanha.

Viu que Win ria.

Ela se levantou para sair também.

Um vento soprou e fez os cabelos dela voarem, ele viu algo na nuca dela.

E – O que é isso?

W - O que?

E – Na sua nuca.

Win arregalou os olho e levou a mão aos cabelos os ajeitando de uma forma que tapasse a nuca.

W - Não tem nada – tentou fingir que não avia nada.

E – Tem sim que eu vi, e alem do mais você deu bons sinais disso.

W - Não tem nada, deixa de ser paranóico.

E – Não sou estúpido, tem alguma coisa ai...

Se aproximou dela com a intenção de olhar, mas ela recuou.

E – O que você esta escondendo?

W - Nada – não estava mais olhando pra ele.

Ed a olhou serio.

Segurou o braço dela, o que a fez tomar um susto, e ia ver se não fosse por um detalhe.

J – O que você esta fazendo?

Congelou, o tom severo que ele usou não foi nada animador.

S – Para de implicar com ele! – Sara apareceu.

J – Mas el...

S – Não quero saber, não quero ouvir, agora vem e para de implicar com ele.

J – Que parara de defende-lo? Depois que leu aquele diário você ficou estranha porque não me conta o que leu.

S – Não posso, só se ele deixar – apontou pra Ed – Trisha me pediu isso e pretendo atender ao pedido dela. E ele próprio já disse pra eu não contar

J – Só paro de implicar com ele depois que você me contar.

Sara olhou pra Ed sem saber se era bom mesmo contar.

E – Faça o que achar melhor – falou e rapidamente, indo pelo lado em que ela estava, saiu dali.

Respirou mais do que aliviado quando entrou no seu quarto.

E – "Se eu puder um dia eu me mato pra te matar Blind Boy"

Eº - "Mas bem que você ficou querendo repetir"

E – "Mas não quero ver de novo o pai dela com aquele olhar, se olhar mate-se..."

No outro dia Ed acordou mais cedo.

E – "Bem acho que vou ajeitar as malas e dar no pé afinal já tenho o meu braço de volta"

Eº - "Mas... você não ia ficar?"

E – "Bem dito ia, não vou mais"

Eº - "Logo agora que vocês estavam ficando mais próximos"

E – "E mais afastado do pai dela"

Ouviu batidas na porta.

Ao abrir viu que era Sara ela segurava o diário de sua mãe.

S – Bem contei pro Jhon sobre como perdeu o braço.

E – E?

S – Bem não sei como ele vai agir agora, mas não era bem isso que eu queria falar.

E – E é sobre o que?

Sara olhou para os lados do corredor e adentrou no quarto fazendo um sinal para que ele fechasse a porta.

E – O que foi?

S – Você se lembra de algum sonho depois desse acidente?

E – Sim.

S – Serio? Ela diz que você não se lembrava – ela começou a folhar o diário.

E – Agente não lembra de todos os sonhos, isso é normal.

S – Hmm...bem é que tem algo interessante neles.

E – O que?

S – Te contaram que você falava enquanto dormia?

E – Sim.

S – Se lembra de ter sido hipnotizado?

E – Eu fui?

S – Sim seus pais depois de um tempo chamaram um cara que fazia isso.

E – E?

S – Bem quando ele te hipnotizou 'você' falou – lendo no diário – 'Não tem com que se preocupar já estou com ele dês do nascimento não quero fazer mal a ninguém só quero cumprir uma promessa e realizar uma coisa, isso nada ira interferir na sua vida, vou fazer sem notarem ele nem terá consciência' e ai o cara pergunta porque de só agora se manifestar de tal forma ' nem sei ao certo porque só agora consigo me manifestar dessa forma, mas acho que é por causa do 'acidente' ' e perguntaram que promessa era aquela que mencionou 'nada que precise saber' ai Trisha falou 'por favor, diga o que procuras e quem sabe podemos lhe ajudar' e a resposta foi... – respirou fundo – 'procuro alguém, mas não teria como vocês conhecerem quem é' e Hohenheim perguntou 'e como você poderia conhecer?' e antes de você desmaiar falou 'Os olhos...

E – ... São a janela para a alma.

S – Como você sabe? O.O – Sara mostrou completo espanto.

E – Uma pequena visitinha 'dele' nos meus sonhos – Sara se mostrou espantada.

Eº - "E conversas constantes"

E – "Fica quieto que não pretendo dizer que posso falar com você 24horas por dia, e isso é um saco"

S – Mas...você não...quero dizer...você...eu não to conseguindo formular a pergunta certa...

E – Não precisa saber como ou onde só que eu já esperava por isso, quer dizer não exatamente o que aconteceu – ficou meio vermelho e o chão pareceu tão interessante naquela hora.

Sara sorriu.

S – Bem – falou animada – vai ficar pro natal então?

Eº - "SIM/o/"

Ed ficou em silencio pensando se ficava ou não.

Eº - "Fala sim duma vez!"

E – "Não sei. Agora não sei se vou me sentir à-vontade com Jhon me olhando torto toda hora, e tenho que fazer meu trabalho e..."

Eº - "Para com tanto 'e' e diz duma vez sim antes que eu de um jeito de dizer por você"

E – "Quero só ver ¬.¬"

Eº - "Já consegui achar uma forma de me manifestar - "

E – "¬.¬ eu lá tenho escolha?"

Eº - "Não♫"

S – Vamos fique, varias pessoas tiram ferias nesses dias.

E – Por isso mesmo que seria bom eu continuar trabalhando, mais fácil de achar trabalho.

S – As pessoas não costumam te contratar pelo jeito.

E – Se elas não dessem bola pra minha idade podia estar rico agora – falou irritado e sarcástico, mas amenizou o tom – pelo menos os policias não ligam tanto.

S – Mas logo esses que mais deviam se importar – falou descrente.

E – Na verdade é por que o resto é mais incompetente mesmo e também eu tenho a vantagem por conseguir fazer alquimia só juntando as mãos.

S – Só tome cuidado pra não fazer isso na frente da Win – falou preocupada.

E – Posso saber exatamente por quê?

S – Ela tem um certo trauma com alquimia – ela parecia incerta se falava ou não.

E – E o que aconteceu?

P – SARA VEM ME AJUDAR! – se ouviu o grito ao longe.

Sara não esperou nem um mito a mais pra sair dali.

E – Acho que vou estar aqui no natal – falou baixo.

Eº - "É isso ai /o/"

N/A: OI!

Lika e Aislyn que bom que acharam a idéia boa .

Aislyn sobre o macabro eu tava macabra quando escrevi a sena xD

Arigato as duas pelos comentários o/

Bjs!


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 

P – ALMOÇO!

Ed resolveu se servir e ir comer no telhado. Não queria encarar Jhon tão cedo.

Um velho amigo gato apareceu durante a refeição.

E – A quanto tempo – acariciou o felino – teve sorte ainda não comi toda a carne

E botou o que ainda tinha da carne ao seu lado.

Terminou de comer na companhia do felino. Ficou ainda um tempo ali acariciando o gato.

Quando finalmente resolveu descer o gato o seguiu.

E – To vendo que você ainda vai querer o leite – sempre dava um pouco de leite para o gato toda vez que ele aparecia. E este só deu um miado de resposta.

Pelo caminho foi vendo a onde cada um estava.

Pinako na oficina organizando as coisas.

Sara no quarto lendo o diário.

Jhon estava na sala assistindo tv.

E – "Será que a Win saiu?"

Sua pergunta logo teve resposta ao entrar na cozinha.

Ela estava fechando a geladeira quando o viu.

W - Vovó disse que é pra você lavar o seu prato e guardar a louça.

E – Achei que ia escapar dessa --'

W - De lavar o seu prato?

E – Não esse eu já previa, era de guardar a louça, com mais pessoas aqui achei que ela iria me esquecer.

W - Ela não esquece de ninguém – deu um sorriso.

Um miado se fez ouvir.

E – O leite! – foi num armário e pegou uma tigela para colocar leite.

W - De onde saiu esse gato?

E – Ele é de rua, aparece de vez enquanto lá no telhado – botou o pote num canto – melhor terminar isso rápido, não quer ser expulso por uma vassoura quer? – sorriu com o miado que parecia ser de negação.

Foi lavar o prato e vendo a cara de duvida que Win fazia.

E – Uma vez ocorreu um acidente, antes da velhota proibir a entrada dele, ele derrubou o vaso favorito dela, aquele que se você encostar é o mesmo que fazer seu enterro – pegou um pano de prato.

Ela lhe tocou o ombro.

W - Mas ele esta inteiro sem sombra de que tenha um arranhão e o gato ainda esta vivo.

E – Bem é que depois que consegui segurar a Pinako, ela me escutou eu sei como deixar ele como novo.

W - E como você faz isso?

E – Eu... "Putz! Não posso dizer que sei usar alquimia"

Eº - "Fala que você conhece alguém que sabe fazer isso"

E –... Conheço alguém que sabe fazer isso – falou atropelando um pouco as palavras.

Win ia 'falar' algo se não fosse...

P – O QUE ESSA BOLA DE PELOS ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?! – tanto Ed quanto o gato viraram pedra por um minuto.

Ed rapidamente correu para abrir a janela e o gato pulou pra fora.

E – Bola de pelos? Que bola de pelos vovó? – sorria amarelo.

P – O que acabou de sair pela janela. Edward Elric...

E – Calma, calma pra que o estresse o gato não ta mais aqui.

P – Só porque consertou o vaso não significa que eu ainda não queira mata-lo, mas se quiser ir no lugar dele eu aceitaria. E termine de guardar a louça e não quebre nada.

E – Não se preocupe velhota, logo você também não vai me ter aqui pra quebrar nada.

Win o olhou sem entender, já Pinako.

P – Tem certeza que não quer ficar para o natal?

E – É uma época em que muitos tiram ferias então sobra mais trabalho, logo eu consigo mais trabalho. E não vão ligar pra minha idade na hora do aperto – falou com um pouco de raiva a ultima frase.

P – Win tente convence-lo eu tenho coisas pra fazer – saiu da cozinha.

Win não sabia nem o que dizer pra convence-lo e seu tempo ia esgotando a cada coisa que era guardada.

Assim que ele guardou a ultima coisa a olhou.

E – "Creio que ela não vai dizer nada" – tocou o pano em cima da mesa e ia se retirar se ela não tivesse segurado o seu braço.

Virou-se pra ela e a olhou, ela por sua vez olhava pro chão.

W - Creio que qualquer argumento não vai fazer você ficar, certo?

E – Sim.

W - Então... então... ficaria pra me fazer companhia?

E – Como?

W- É que bem, nunca tenho com quem conversar... quase ninguém entende a linguagem de sinais e se entendem e quase nada, não da pra 'falar' normalmente como to 'falando' agora e ficar repetindo a mesma coisa cansa – tremia um pouco as mãos – pra falar a verdade até com meus pais e minha avó as vezes eu tenho que repetir...

Ela apertou uma mão na outra, queria evitar tremer, mas nem isso parecia ajudar muito.

Quase deu um pulo ao sentir duas mãos envolvendo as suas, uma um tanto quanto fria. Surpreendeu-se que a de metal parecesse tanto uma mão, só que fria. Nunca um automail pareceu tanto com uma mão de verdade.

E – Vou estar aqui no natal... – falava baixo, mas ela ouvia, num tom que chegava a ser carinhoso – mas eu vou ter que ir, vou conseguir um trabalho mais fácil agora, mas estarei de volta antes da véspera do natal, talvez um dia ou dois.

Win o olhou nos olhos queria que ele disse-se que prometia, mas não queria mexer suas mãos e perder o contato.

E – Eu prometo que vou estar aqui dois dias antes – segurou mais firme as mãos dela sorrindo – agora melhor eu terminar de arrumar a mala se quiser estar aqui no dia que prometi – deu um beijo na testa dela antes de ir para o quarto arrumar a mala.

Não demoro muito pra arrumar tudo já que não tinha muita coisa.

S - Não tem um jeito de te convencer a ficar? – ela entrava no quarto.

E – Mas...

S – Não venha com alguma desculpa eu só quero saber se não tem jeito de te convencer a ficar? – cortou ele.

E – Não vou ficar...

S – Por que não? – o interrompendo de novo.

E – Por...

S – Tem certeza que não quer ficar?

E – Da pra deixar eu terminar de falar antes de dizer alguma coisa? – falara rápido para que ela não pudesse o interromper de novo.

S – Desculpa '

E – Eu não vou ficar, mas volto no natal.

S – Maravilha! Tem pessoas que querem muuuuito te conhecer e eu já avia ligado as convidando para a festa...

E – Que festa?

S – Não te contaram?

E – Se tive-se não tava perguntando ¬.¬

S – Uma festa que vamos dar na véspera de natal, vamos ajeitar o jardim para que caibam todos acho que é grande o suficiente, e convidamos varias famílias de amigos alem da nossa.

E – O.O... pensando bem...

S – Ha vamos vai ser legal.

E – "por que eu tinha que prometer --' " Ok.

S – Ótimo esteja aqui dois dias antes para ajudar a ajeitar o lugar.

E – Te mais – saiu do quarto – "Por que comigo T.T"

Chegava numa das cidades mais movimentadas que tinha depois da central.

E – "Não tem lugar melhor que esse pra se arranjar emprego "

Eº - "A central é melhor"

E – "Mas lá eu não vou e fica quieto"

Logo tinha arranjado um lugar pra ficar e já estava a vagar a procura de um trabalho.

Não estava com muita sorte.

E – "Que coisa mais parada" – comprava um cachorro-quente.

Eº - "Você chama isso de parado?"

Atrás dele tinha uma multidão andando pra lá e pra cá.

E – "Estou falando de trabalho" – saiu andando comendo o cachorro-quente.

Eº - "Tem varias pessoas trabalhando"

E – "Eu to falando pra mim"

Entrou numa ruazinha que ninguém parecia se atrever a entrar.

Eº - "Acha uma boa andar por esse tipo de lugar? Ainda mais com aqueles dois suspeitos?"

E – "É um ótimo lugar pra se andar sem uma multidão andando pra lá e pra cá"

Eº - "Não é tão problemático assim, melhor toma cuidado quando for passar por aqueles caras."

E – "fique só vendo" – tocou o papel numa lixeira que avia ali – A quanto tempo, Greed Barry? – dando um sorriso falso.

G – Você ainda vem falando como se fossemos amigos!

E – E não somos? – fez a maior cara de ingênuo.

G – Claro que não! A ultima vez que te vi foi quando me deixou preso.

E – Mas você fez uma coisa tão errada não podia te deixar solto – falava como se falasse com uma criança.

G – Só não te mato nesse exato segundo...

E – Então Barry, cortando muito? – ignorando completamente o outro.

B – Sim,sim alguns dias atrás cortei uma bem boa de cortar e... – levou um soco na cabeça por Greed.

G – Ta maluco! Vai contando assim tudo que fez?

B – Mas eu quero ver a bonitinha de novo.

G – Nem sei porque ainda ando com você --'

E – Alguma novidade pra mim? Não to vendo os outro.

B – Vários se mudaram pra outros lugares, mas tem sangue novo pela cidade.

G – Quem sabe não de pra formar uma gangue com eles? Assim também me livro desse inútil.

E – Seria interessante lutar contra uma gangue.

G – Seria interessante ver você perder.

E – Seria interessante ver sua cara de tacho quando eu acabasse com todos.

G – Seria interessante ver você num hospital.

E – Quer dividir o quarto com seus companheiros ou quer ficar sozinho?

?- LADRÃO!

E – Olha o sangue novo se mostrando, vejo vocês por ai.

Foi fácil achar o cara e logo já avia devolvido a bolsa pra mulher e já estava sentado num banco da delegacia esperando o pagamento.

? – tava demorando para aparecer.

E – E ai Riza?

R – Seu pagamento e to pra ir pra central.

E – Te mudaram?

R – Sim.

E – Barry vai ficar tão triste – riu.

R – Nem me lembre dele ¬.¬'

E – Roy vai ficar feliz em saber que você vai pra lá.

R – Por que não cuida da sua vida – olhar ameaçador.

E – Calma ' já to indo embora, mas volto qualquer hora.

R – E melhor não mencionar mais nada – pegando a arma.

Ed saiu correndo dali.

Logo já avia prendido mais alguns, mas teve o cuidado de não falar mais do que o necessário com Riza.

No outro dia parecia que estava achando trabalho a cada esquina que virava. Alguns podiam ser só concertar alguma coisa, coisa que fazia muito para Pinako só que dessa vez estava recebendo e algumas pessoas eram realmente generosas apesar de ser mais por pena dele, mas ele não tinha do que reclama apesar de dizer que não precisava pagar tanto por um cano estourado, um vazo quebrado, um telhado caído esse ele não sabia como a pessoa conseguiu a proeza de destruir o teto. Chegou a ajudar a concertar uma bicicleta, apesar dessa ter sido de graça para a criança ela quis dar como pagamento umas balinhas que tinha.

Ed estava a andar comendo uma bala. Muitas pessoas da cidade o conheciam, inclusive a que dera as balas, e o cumprimentavam, algumas até arranjam mais um trabalho pra ele.

O dia passou com trabalhos pequenos, mas lucrativos.

Chegou no hotel e viu uma pilha de guias telefônicos.

Perguntou se podia pegar um e o cara deixo.

E – "Um presente a menos"

Eº - "Não acredito que você vai mesmo dar isso pra ela --' "

E – "Não vejo problema já que vou ganhar um calendário"

Eº - "E o que pretende dar pros outros?"

E – "Não faço idéia... vou liga pra Pinako e pergunta qualquer hora dessas"

Ficou mais uns dois dias nas mesmas coisas pra fazer na cidade até que finalmente apareceu um caso.

E – O que foi que aconteceu?

Acabava de chegar numa joalheria que parecia normal a não ser pelo detalhe de não haver jóias ali.

R – Ouve um roubo, mas não estamos achando pistas a única é que parece que foi em grupo.

E – Os lojistas ou alguém não viu nada?

R – O que ficava para fechar a loja sumiu então estamos supondo que ele foi atacado nessa hora e levado junto, ou esta preso em algum lugar, ou até mesmo coisa pior.

E – Vou dar uma olhada.

R – Não toque...

E – Em nada já sei, já sei.

Começou pela porta realmente nenhum sinal de arrombamento nenhum vidro quebrado tudo parecia em perfeita ordem, nada parecia forçado.

Não estava conseguindo ter mais sucesso do que os outros que investigavam o local. Olhou os fundos, normal apesar de estar completamente vazio também.

Começou a andar por todo o local até que num ponto o barulho de seus passos mudara olhou pra baixo aparentemente tudo normal.

Se agachou e foi dando batidas com sua mão de metal no chão com isso conseguiu ver a largura.

E – "Tamanho perfeito para um alçapão"

Começou a tentar achar algo que desse pra puxar a suposta porta, até...

E – Bingo.

Voltou para a frente da loja e pediu uma lanterna emprestada, logo já estava de volta ao lugar e sozinho.

Abriu e com a lanterna iluminou para dentro.

Desceu as escadas que avia e olhou em volta.

O lugar parecia pequeno com algumas prateleira numa parede, mas completamente vazio. O lugar era pequeno não avia muito espaço. Ao olhar o teto viu uma lâmpada foi até ela e puxou a cordinha a acendendo.

Não parecia ter nada lá.

Ao ouvir um resmungo abafado olhou pra trás e abaixo das escadas avia uma pessoa.

Botou o homem encostado numa parede e desamarrou-o ele o agradecia sem para.

E – Quem te botou aqui?

H(de homem, nossa que original xp) – Uns caras... – levou a mão a cabeça – me deram uma pancada e não lembro muito bem, desmaiei. Quem é você?

E – Um alquimista – mostrou o relógio - não te machucaram em algum outro lugar?

H – Não.

E – Sabe dizer o que aconteceu?

H – Os outros a recém tinham ido embora eu estava pra fechar quando me apareceu um cara que começou a implorar para eu vender um colar, ele dizia que era aniversario da noiva dele e que se esquecera de comprar o presente, resumindo deixei ele entrar só que quando dei passagem pra ele outros apareceram sei lá de onde e quando vi já tava desmaiado.

E – Sabe me dizer como ele era?

H – Hmmm... ele tinha o cabelo espetado pra cima e era preto, me lembro vagamente de um que era enorme... foi esse que bateu na minha cabeça, parecia ter uma mulher também... tinha mais mas esses foram os únicos que consegui ver com mais clareza...

E – A mulher tinha uma tatuagem no ombro?

H – Acho que sim...parecia ter no pescoço e ia até a bochecha.

E – Ok – sorriu – já sei quem são. Consegue se levantar?

H – Estou melhor só estava meio tonto.

Saíram dali e se juntaram as outras pessoas. Ed foi bombardeado de perguntas assim como o cara que encontrou.

Depois de muito bate boca finalmente estava livre pra ir atrás dos culpados.

E – Ai, ai por onde começar? – andava pelas ruas pensando aonde eles podiam estar escondidos.

Eº - "Barry?"

E – "Não é má idéia" – mudou a direção pra a qual ia.

Não demorou muito para chegar num açougue.

E – Barry onde anda o Greed?

B – Em algum lugar,também não acho o desgraçado ele ta me devendo grana ò.ó

E – Sabe se ele tentou formar a gangue que ele falou outro dia?

B – Ele tava pra ver isso, vi ele falando com um pessoal que já era daqui e alguns novatos. Vai querer alguma carne?

E – Não. Sabe por onde a Martel anda?

B – Sei lá não falo com ela Greed é quem fala. Tem certeza que não quer uma?

E – Não quero. Ele ando falando com ela recentemente?

B – Naquele mesmo dia em que você apareceu eles andaram se falando.

E – Sobre o que eles estavam falando?

B – Não sei só os vi ao longe e Greed disse que eu não consigo manter minha boca fechada.

E – Sendo que você não deve se quiser ainda ter esse açougue.

B – Eu sei -.-'

E – Acho incrível que você ainda tenha clientela.

B – São mais os bandidos e os do mercado negro que vem aqui.

E – Devia ter imaginado --'

B – Mais alguma coisa?

E – Não era só isso. Te vejo por ai – saiu e foi atrás de mais informação.

Dando uma encurralada em alguns conseguiu descobrir aonde estava Greed e outros.

E – Não é que o desgraçado conseguiu fazer uma gangue – caminhava em direção a uma velha fabrica abandonada.

Já avia falado para Riza onde estava se metendo e o que avia descoberto. Claro que ela dissera para ele esperar os reforços chegarem, mas ele lá da ouvido ao que os outros falam?

Já estava escurecendo o que facilitou sua aproximação.

Olhou pela janela e viu varias caixas.

Experimentou ver se a janela estava aberta, mas nem vidro tinha.

E – "Cara, não é à-toa que escolheram esse lugar quem viria para um lugar que esta prestes a cair?"

Entrou e foi andando entre as caixas até chegar num ponto onde podia ver um grupo e ouvi-lo.

Greed estava sentado numa cadeira, Martel estava sentada encima de uns caixote a esquerda dele, o grandalhão estava de pé e de frente pra Greed, o de cabelo espetado pra cima estava deitado sobre algumas caixas a direita.

M – Você acha que ele vai aparecer?

G – Ele sempre aparece de algum modo, mas até lá vamos vender o que temos.

? – Não entendo o interesse nele não é só uma criança? – perguntou o de cabelo espetado.

M – Dorchette você não conhece as coisas por aqui então não reclama.

D – Não to reclamando – se sentou e Ed pode ver uma espada – só to perguntando o que tem demais num anãozinho?

? – Pelo que eu ouvi ele é responsável por praticamente todo mundo (ele se refere aos bandidos) ter passado nem que seja um dia atrás das celas – falara o grandalhão.

M – Roa esta certo. Não sei como ele não é conhecido por todo lugar.

G – Ele nunca foi a central.

D – Como sabe isso?

G – Uma vez ouvi uma conversa entre ele e uma policial ele disse que nunca vai lá nesse ponto queria saber porque.

R – Lá com certeza ele ia fica conhecido por todo pais, mas ele parece escolher a dedo as cidades que vai.

M – Você ando se informando bem o.o

R – A maioria gosta de falar sobre ele e descobrir algum ponto fraco, mas nada parece adiantar...

G – Ele pode apanha, apanhar e continua se levantando...

M – Ele parece nem sentir dor como se fosse uma maquina.

E – Acho que dai é exagero Martle – correu na direção deles.

Todos se levantaram de um salto e Ed acertou um soco bem na cara de Dorchette que voou contra algumas caixas.

E – Isso foi pelo anãozinho.

Os outros ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

G – Sem reforços? Que coragem eu crio uma gangue e ele vem sozinho.

E – Eu disse 'seria interessante lutar contra uma gangue'.

D – Que carinha ousado – tirou a espada da bainha e partiu pra cima de Ed.

Ed desviou varias vezes até juntar as mãos e num ataque pegou a espada, com o altomail, e a desintegrou.

D – O.O

E deu um chute no estomago dele.

E – Próximo? – olhou para os outros.

? – Greed tem carros da policia se aproximando!

G – Droga... vão atrasá-los e mandem 'ele' aqui.

Assim fizeram.

E – Tem mais do que aparente e mesmo assim entrei que segurança.

G – A maioria tem medo de você apesar de não te conhecer.

E – Nossa me faz parece um demônio --'

G – Pra alguns você é – e partiu pra cima.

E – Já conheço o seu estilo não vai conseguir coisas alguma – juntou as mão e tocou o chão que se levantou e prendeu Greed numa espécie de caixa.

G – ISSO É TRAPAÇA!

E – Não isso é eliminar o inimigo mais rápido, não to afim de lutar contra um.

? – E que tal comigo chibi?

E - ¬.¬ quando vai parar de me chamar assim Envy?

En – No dia em que você crescer o que parece que vai ser nunca.

E – Como pode ter tanta certeza?

En – 'Você' sempre vai ser um chibi – e transformou o braço suma lamina e nesse momento algo ativou na memória de Ed como um raio.

Pela surpresa quase que não desvia conseguiu um corte no ombro.

En – O que foi chibi? Já me viu fazendo isso antes por que a surpresa?

E – Nada só me distrai um pouco – juntou as mãos e do chão fez uma lança, com um detalhe que antes ele não botara (aquele detalhe que tem na ponta da lança de um dragão) e foi a vez de Envy se surpreender e de desviar em ultima hora e ser arranhado no braço – Que foi? – sorriu sarcástico – Já me viu fazendo isso antes não? Por que a surpresa?

Envy atacou de novo, mas dessa vez Ed defendeu.

E – "Blind preciso de uma afirmação"

Eº - "Sobre o que?"

E – "O Envy que to lutando agora não é o mesmo..." – teve que se concentrar mais e não conseguiu terminar a pergunta Envy estava atacando mais seguidamente.

Eº - "É sim"

E – Como? - a pergunta saiu baixa, mas Envy pareceu ouvir.

En – Vai me dizer que se lembra de um outro tempo?

E – Que? o.õ

En – De uma outra vida sua – deu um sorriso maligno.

E – Do que se ta falando? --'

En – Não se faça de desentendido!

E – E como quer que eu faça isso se realmente não estou entendendo --"

En – Seu chibe baka.

Ed o olhou sem entender o que ele queria com aquilo.

En – Você não é totalmente igual.

E – Ein? o.õ?

En – Você se irritava quando te chamavam de chibi.

E – Dês de quando eu era assim?

En – Você só ta fingindo não saber - transformou o outro braço e o atacou – você se lembra daquele seu irmão com uma armadura como corpo.

E – Eu sou filho único – se defendia com dificuldade estava difícil demonstrar que não sabia o que mais queria era poder perguntar 'como você ainda ta vivo?'

En – Não to falando agora seu inútil – estava conseguindo o acertar de raspão – to falando de quando tinha os outros Homunculus! – nessa hora ele conseguiu perfurar Ed na lateral – você se lembra ne?

E – Homunculus não existem – estava de joelhos agora com as mãos na ferida.

En – Se lembra não 'existe essa coisa de não existe'. Quem sabe isso refresque mais a sua memória – fez uma de seus braços voltar ao normal e fez um corte na mãe e este se regenerou, mais devagar do que tinha nas lembrança – por não ter ficado surpreso eu me surpreendo e te pergunto como você ainda esta vivo?

E – Eu é quem te pergunto como VOCÊ esta vivo?

En – Homunculus não morrem facilmente lembra? E agora me diz como você esta vivo?

E – Não sou o que você conheceu no passado... por que esta se regenerando tão lentamente?

En – Posso não morrer tão facilmente, mas parece que andei perdendo minha agilidade em certas coisa. Você e seus amiguinhos me tiraram muitas vidas. E como assim você não é...

? – Ele esta ali! – apareceu um guarda.

En – Que pena vamos conversar outra hora. Tchaau - e sumiu entre as caixas.

Ed não conseguiu manter a consciência muito tempo já avia perdido muito sangue e feito esforço para se manter acordado e não tombar para o lado.

N/A: Oi!

O próximo cap se conseguir vai sair no natal e com a festa de natal /o/

Essa historia do Envy eu tenho que dizer, eu não tava planejando fazer saiu enquanto escrevia xD, pra ser mais sincera esse cap quase que assim que ele chega na cidade eu ñ tinha nem pensado em fazer as coisas que aconteceram xD a fic resolveu escolher o caminho que ela quer segui xD.

Arigato Aislyn pelo comentário e Lika por ter tentado e não conseguido.

Bjs! Até o natal (se eu conseguir xp)


	7. Chapter 7

Cap7 

Ed acordou e viu que se encontrava num quarto de hospital.

? – Acordou mais cedo do que o esperado, como sempre – entrava no quarto um medico.

E – Doutor Marcoh, quanto tempo?

M – Tempo suficiente para pensar que você desistiu de pegar os trabalhos que a policia tem a oferecer, o que me lembra Riza deixou isso pra você, o seu pagamento – entregou-lhe um envelope meio gordinho.

E – Só tava conseguindo me manter inteiro – pegou o envelope e deixou ao seu lado – dormi por muito tempo?

M – Não, mas deveria.

E – Tem idéia de quando eu vou poder sair daqui?

M – Quando a ferida ficar melhor...

E – O que provavelmente será rápido.

M – Tente não fazer muito esforço quando sair, a ferida poderá abrir. E tente só aparecer aqui novamente com no máximo um braço quebrado.

E – Não vou prometer nada.

Não teve que ficar muitos dias no hospital. Tinha aproveitado pra falar com Pinako sobre os presentes de Sara, John e Win nesses dias.

Teve tempo ainda de conseguir uns trabalhinhos, nada grande e nada que exigisse muito esforço. E logo já estava no dia que prometera voltar.

Desembarcara na estação e estava a seguir para a casa de Pinako quando viu Win andando com outra pessoa. Enquanto os alcançava Win o viu.

W - Ed! – abriu um sorriso e o abraçou quando se aproximaram.

? – Quem é esse? – perguntou o rapaz que estava a andar com ela antes.

E – Sou Edward, prazer – estendeu a mão.

? – Sou Salem – apertou-lhe a mão com mais força do que o necessário.

E – Aonde estavam indo?

W - Comprar umas coisas, mas a loja em que fomos estava fechada então vamos em outra que é aqui pertinho.

E – Eu vou com vocês.

S – Vai ficar carregando a mala? Não vai ser um incomodo?

E – Ela já faz parte de meu corpo de tanto que carregando ela pra lá e pra cá.

S – Não para em casa? – começaram a andar até a loja.

E – Pra ser sincero ela já deve até estar com camadas de poeira em alguns cômodos.

S – Então porque mantém ela?

E – tenho coisas que não da pra simplesmente vender, preciso de um lugar pra deixar elas, e alem do mais eu volto lá.

S – Quando? Pra juntar poeira você deve passar anos fora.

E – Bem tem vezes que eu tenho que esperar meu braço ficar pronto...

S – Seu braço? O.o

E – É - sorriu sem graça e puxou a manga pra mostrar o braço – as vezes eu fico aqui com a Pinako as vezes vou lá pra minha casa.

S – Sabe que to esquecendo de pergunta uma coisa.

E – O que?

S – Seus pais. Aceitam tudo isso? Você podia deixar as coisas na casa deles não?

E – Se aceitam não sei e nem vou saber. E as coisas estão na casa deles.

S – Ha. Desculpa...

E – Não tudo bem. Já me acostumei.

Eº - "Eu diria que não"

E – "Não fala"

Logo já estavam na loja terminando de compra o que foi pedido e já estavam voltando.

Durante todo o percurso foi conversando com Salem. Ele até entendia a linguagem de sinais, mas quando Win fazia rápido à única coisa que ele entendia era o a. Ele também fez mais perguntas, algumas que Ed preferi-o optar pela frase 'tenho o direito de permanecer calado'.

Acabo que naquele meio tempo ficaram amigos.

S – Win demorou tanto porquê?

Win mal tinha aberto a porta e já deram de cara com Sara.

W - A loja estava fechada e fui numa outra e... – apontou para Ed – o encontramos no caminho – adentrou na casa para largar as sacolas logo foi seguida por Salem.

S – Ed! Ficava pensando se você realmente fosse vir – deu um abraço de urso nele.

E – Dei algum motivo pra desconfiar? – foi solto do abraço.

S – Desculpa, mas Pinako me falou o quanto você é anti-social – adentrou na casa sendo seguida por Ed.

E – Não é que eu seje anti-social só... não sou chegado em multidões...

S – Hmm... sabe o motivo disso? - seguia em direção aos quartos

E – "Blind" Não, mas talvez pela cidade onde eu cresci ser mais calma e não ter tanta gente.

S – Por isso que você nunca foi a central?

E – Por esse e outros motivos.

S – Vá para o jardim depois que terminar de desfazer a mala.

E – Acho que posso fazer isso depois...

S – Se você acha venha comigo até o sótão.

Ed largou a mala e a acompanhou.

S – Consegui ajuda para levar as caixas.

Ed não soube com que ela estava falando até ver John que estava pegando algumas caixas e deixando mais próximas da escada.

J – Ainda não sei como ele foi se deixar convencer.

S – Nada que um pouco de insistência não resolva. Ed pegue uma das caixas e vá levando lá para o jardim.

E – Ok.

Ele assim o fez a primeira até foi, mas depois o ferimento começou a incomodar.

E – Porque eu fui me machucar – reclamava com sigo mesmo ao depositar mais uma caixa no chão.

Sl (Salem) – Essa é a última – apareceu ao seu lado com mais uma caixa, ele avia sido pego para o serviço também.

Dentro das caixas avia enfeites, os quais Win, Pinako e Sara estavam ajeitando no quintal e agora John, Salem e ele foram ajudar a pedido de Sara.

O jardim era grande o que fez eles passarem boa parte do dia enfeitando aqui e ali.

Sara já tinha puxando Win e Pinako para a cozinha para adiantar algumas comidas e os deixou enfeitando o jardim junto com John.

Sl – Quando Win me disse que era mais aconselhável eu ir embora não imaginava que ela se referia a eu me livrar desse trabalho – se deitou no chão assim que terminou de botar o último enfeite.

E – Pelo menos agora vai dar pra descansar – se juntou a ele.

J – Vocês é que pensam.

Sara vinha na direção deles com um sorriso no rosto.

S – Que bom já terminaram. Poderiam me ajudar na cozinha também? .

Eles se entre olharam com uma cara de enterro depois olharam pra ela com um sorriso forçado.

E, Sl – Claro '

Ambos se levantaram e iam se dirigir a cozinha, mas Sara impediu que Ed continuasse. Salem também parou para ver o que ela queria.

S – Ed antes pode me fazer um favor?

E – Qual? -.-'

S – Pode consertar? – mostrou uma estrela que estava partida em três pedaços, pelo tamanho era aquela que ia no topo da árvore de natal.

E – Tem todos os pedaços?

S – Bem teve alguns que se perderam, mas é coisa pequena acho que nem vai dar pra notar.

E – Da pra consertar, mas talvez afine um pouco.

S – Contando que ela fique inteira.

Sl – Mas como ele vai concertar? Não ta muito estragada.

E – Podia ta pior e ainda assim dava pra da um jeito.

Ed pegou os pedaços e botou no chão na juntos, juntou as mão e...

E – Prontinho.

S – Ficou como nova - vou logo botar na árvore – pegou a estrela e se foi.

Sl – Não é proibido fazer alquimia sem ter uma licença?

E – E eu tenho.

Sl - O.O fala serio. Por que nunca ouvi falar de você? Você podia ser bem conhecido.

E – Prefiro ficar assim mesmo.

Sl – A Win sabe?

E – Não. E de acordo com os pais dela nada de falar de alquimia ou fazer perto dela.

Sl – Sabe o por que disso?

E – Não. Você sabe?

Sl –Bem... – ele pareceu hesitar - não – começou a andar em direção a casa.

E – Não cego – o segui - sua reação te entrega, alem da sua voz, você sabe sim.

Sl – Ta eu sei.

E – E pode me dizer algo? Qualquer coisa serve só pra eu tem uma idéia.

Sl – Não é algo simples assim, mas não posso falar mais do que ela teve uma experiência muito ruim – já estavam quase na cozinha.

Ed não pergunto mais nada só foi fazendo o que lhe pediam e ficava perdido com seus pensamentos.

Não passo muito tempo e estava sentindo dor na ferida.

E – "Merda será que abriu?" Eu já volto.

Saiu e foi em direção ao banheiro e amaldiçoou Envy pela bela ferida que ele lhe dera.

E – Merda tinha que abrir.

Eº - "Veja pelo lado bom não abriu muito"

E – Mas vou ter que refazer as ataduras e eu preciso ir até meu quarto pegá-las.

Eº - "Você já entrou em lugares bem seguros e conseguiu sair sem ser notado vai pestanejar agora?"

E – Eu mereço – reclamou baixinho antes de começar a tentar chegar até o quarto e voltar pra li.

Ir é sempre fácil voltar é mais difícil, ainda mais com um machucado, mas a sorte é que todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa.

Eº - "Não seria mais fácil fala pra eles?"

E – "E como você quer que eu diga que eu consegui esse ferimento?" – refazia os curativos.

Eº - "Você só não precisa falar para Win"

E – "Eles vão da o mesmo discurso e vão acaba me tratando diferente o que é provável que ela note e ai ela descobre sobre a ferida e o que, que eu digo dai?"

Eº - "Que teve um acidente?"

E – "E?"

Eº - "Um cara te atacou"

E – "E?"

Eº - "Você lutou contra ele"

E – "¬.¬"

Eº - "pra se defender e acabou levando esse corte"

E – "Que é 'bem pequeno', mas a idéia não é ruim"

Eº- "Então vai conta?"

E – Vo pensar no assunto – botou no lixo as ataduras manchadas com sangue.

Volto para a cozinha e continuou fazendo a tarefa que avia largado.

Logo Salem foi para o hotel em que sua família iria se hospedar e Sara deixou eles terem um descanso e cuidou do janta sozinha, com uma pequena ajuda de Pinako.

Ele e Win estava atirados no sofá.

W - Ela tinha que ser tão paranóica com os preparativos de festas -.-'

E – Ela parece que escraviza qualquer um que esteja disposto --

W - Se ela pudesse fazia até um gato ajuda.

E – Pinako fez bem em botar medo nele (se referindo ao gato q apareceu no cap anterior).

W - Afinal por onde ele anda?

E – Em algum lugar da cidade.

W - Ele não tem casa?

E – Não sei ao certo, mas acho que ele vaga por ai ficando uma vez em cada casa que o aceita. Ele já dormiu aqui antes da Pinako o expulsar.

W - Ele não tem nome?

E – 'O Gato', 'Ele', bola de pelos e por ai vai, todo mundo tem um jeito de chamá-lo, nem sei como ele não fica confuso. Mas quando se referem a ele pelas ruas é 'O gato da cidade'. Já ta virando até mascote da cidade.

S – A JANTA TA PRONTA!

Se dirigiram para a cozinha.

P – E não tem nada queimado dessa vez!

Esconderam o riso perante o olhar raivoso de Sara.

S – Eu já não queimo a comida faz um bom tempo ò.ó

P – Mas nunca se sabe quando vai ocorrer de novo. Tente não queimar as coisas para a festa.

S – Eu não vou queimar ò-ó

No outro dia.

S – Não acredito queimei y.y

P – Falei – recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Sara.

S – Win, Ed vão compra ingredientes, não importa ao onde for, mas tragam – escrevia rapidamente num pedaço de papel e ao termina estendeu junto com dinheiro – tomem vão até a outra cidade se preciso para encontrar uma loja aberta.

W, E – Ok o-o'

Saíram quase correndo do jeito que Sara os apreçava.

E – Nossa. Quando você disse paranóia não achei que fosse tanto

S – O que você ainda tão fazendo parados ai?! – ela estava na janela - Vão logo!

Os dois saíram correndo e só param quando estavam longe de serem vistos por Sara e começaram a caminhar mais calmamente, recuperando o fôlego.

Sl – Yo! Win, Ed – não sabiam exatamente de onde ele avia surgindo, mas o cumprimentaram mesmo assim.

E – E ai, fazendo o que por aqui?

S (só vou usa o l quando for pra vcs saber diferenciar entre a Sara e ele e como ela ñ ta aqui)– Nada de mais só dando umas voltas.

E – Podia ter aparecido por lá.

S – Não queria incomodar '

E – Sei... você ta é fugindo de ser pego e ter que ajudar.

S – Que isso, eu ajudaria mais se ontem não tivesse acabado comigo.

E – E você acha que eu não to ¬.¬

W - Não vo reclama de nada, pois vocês ficaram com a tarefa mais cansativa.

Continuaram o caminho conversando sobre quem realmente fez mais coisa, o que estava resultando numa boa disputa entre Salem e Edward e Win ficou de jurada.

Estavam cortando caminho por umas ruas mais desabitadas quando 3 ladrões com armas apareceram na frente deles.

L1 (ladrão) – Se gritarem...

L2 – Se correrem...

L3 – Se resistirem...

L1,2,3 – Morrerão.

E – Ela é muda – aponto pra Winry – Ele ta paralisado de medo – aponto pra Salem – estamos sem grana e eu não tenho muito tempo de vida. Vocês escolherem as pessoas 'certas' para assaltar e também gostei da combinação de cada um dize uma coisa.

Todos olharam pra ele como se ele fosse uma aberração.

Os três ladrões se olharam e começaram a rir.

L1 – Você tem bastante coragem dizendo isso na maior naturalidade, mas isso não vai nos convencer, não somos burros pra cair nisso.

E – Acreditem no que quiser – fez menção de voltar a andar.

L2 – Ta querendo morre é?

E – É surdo ou que? Já falei não tenho muito tempo de vida. Hoje eu só queria aproveitar a companhia deles – indicou os dois amigos – amanha vou visitar uns amigos de uma cidade vizinha e depois...

L2 – Não precisa falar tudo o que você vai fazer -.-'

E – Vão me matar?

L1 – Isso já não ta claro?

E – Ok já que é assim – se virou de costas para os bandidos.

E - Dêem corda ao que eu falar, não importa se for absurda.

E – Meu grande e melhor amigo – abraçou Salem que ainda meio 'paralisado' demorou a corresponder - Foi um prazer ter te conhecido, mas parece que a minha hora chegou antes do esperado. – se virou pra Wim – Minha mudinha – foi abraça-la também, essa escondeu o rosto no peito dele – não vai dar pra fazer o que você planejou – ela começou a tremer, para quem estava olhando parecia que ela estava chorando, mas Ed sabia que ela estava e rindo e falou num sussurro no ouvido dela – a sorte é que você é muda, se não toda a peça grega já era.

Isso só fez ela rir mais chegava a chorar.

L3 – Ela é mesmo muda?

S – Is.. "tenho que parece apavorado" is..isso é...é ver... verdade.

Ele viu Ed fazer um sinal de ok.

E - Distrai eles – como suas mãos não estavam a vista dos ladrões não teve problemas.

S – Vo...vocês... precisam...mesmo mata-lo?

L1 – Pensei que isso já estava claro.

E - "ele não sabe responde outra coisa?"

S – Nã...Não po...podem...

L1 – Fala logo!

S – Não poderiam, por favor, nos deixar ir!?

L2 – Já dissemos que não.

S – Não queria estragar, mas eles tem um assunto inacabado, por favor, deixe-nos ir.

L2,3 – Assunto inacabado?

L1 – Eles são dois bakas em dar corda pra isso --'''

S – Eles... gomen amigos, mas eles iriam se declarar um pro outro.

Sem que entendesse como os três estavam no chão e uma tampa de lata de lixo estava caída sobre eles.

Ed avia pegado discretamente a tampa da lata que estava atrás de Win e quando os tres tinha sua atenção voltada para Salem atirou neles, pegando em suas cabeças.

E – Sabe você podia me ajudar a me livrar dos ladrões, a dupla teatro grego.

Win estava se matando de tanto rir e Salem já estava junto nessa. Mas avia mais duas risadas.

E – Ta certo saiam dai agora – falou olhando para a ruazinha de onde os ladrões haviam saído.

Dois garotos saíram de lá. Um aparentava ser da idade deles, até mais velho o outro era menor com certeza mais novo que eles.

E –Russel! - Quanto tempo?

R – E ai Ed continua com o teatro romano?

E – Achei um parceiro – apontou pra Salem.

Ele e Win já haviam controlado o riso e agora olhavam com curiosidade para as novas figuras que apareciam.

E – Esse são Salem e Winry – apontou para cada um - e esses dois são Russe – apontou para o mais velho – e esse Fletcher o irmão caçula do Russel.

R, F, S – Prazer.

Win só se curvou.

E – Mas me diga Russel o que o trás aqui? .

R – Só passeando '

E – Passeando .

Num movimento rápido o prendeu contra a parede e tirou uma arma que estava preza na cintura da calça.

E – Olha só o que eu achei .

O soltou.

R – É só pra proteção '

E – . Proteção sei. Você pretendia assaltar junto com aqueles caras!!! ò.ó

R – Que isso Ed eu não faço mais isso -''''

E – Fingi que acredito – retirou as balas da arma e as botou no bolso para depois devolver a arma – E AINDA POR CIMA TRAZ SEU IRMÃO JUNTO! Que espécie de irmão você é? Ò.Ó

R – Um irmão bonzinho que só tenta conseguir uma graninha?

Levou um soco na cabeça.

E – Vai trabalha se quer ganhar grana ò.ó

R – Mas não tão me aceitando t.t

E – Insiste horas.

F – Ed-sama meu nii-san tem dando um duro danado, mas ele é muito atrapalhado e acaba sendo demitido.

E – Já até imagino que ele tentou em todos os empregos que a cidade tinha pra oferece e acabou perdendo todos. E não já falei pra tira o sama. --'''

R – Pra fala a verdade não foi de todos...

S,W – O.O "ele conseguiu essa proeza?"

R – Só a policia não me aceita -.-¨

E – Então procura pela Riza. Ela da um jeito.

Win tocou seu ombro.

W -Riza? Riza Hawkeye??

E – Essa mesma, mas de onde você a conhece?

W - Meus pais a conhecem e ela é uma das pessoas que minha mãe convido, por falar nisso melhor agente ir andando se não minha mãe vai te um chilique se agente demora demais.

E – Venham, podemos ver ai se vocês podem ir a festa o que tenho certeza que ela vai dizer sim. E você já me ajuda a arrasta eles até algum policial. Vão indo vocês comprar o que Sara pediu, nos encontramos depois – depois de falar isso se dividiram.

Salem e Win foram comprar as coisas e Ed, Russe e Fletcher cuidaram dos ladrões.

Russel e Fletcher sabiam que Ed era alquimista e este deu graças por ele não ter mencionado nada.

Avisou-os sobre Win e se ela estiver por perto assunto proibido alquimia.

Apesar de não saberem o motivo disso concordaram.

E após finalmente achar um policial Ed conseguiu descola uma grana, nada grande, mas conseguiu algo.

Na casa de Win.

S – Se eles podem vir? Claro que podem! Quanto mais gente melhor! . E PORQUE DEMORARAM TANTO?! EU JÁ ATÉ PEDI UM CERVIÇO DE BUFÉ POR CAUSA DA DEMORA DE VOCÊS!!

W - Tivemos um contra tempo...

S – Que contratempo????

W - Três ladrões...

S – LADRÕES?! O meu deus e vocês estão bem? – começou a ver se eles não tinham nenhum ferimento.

E - Estamos, não se preocupe e também os encontramos – apontou pros irmãos.

J – Que historia é essa de ladrões?

Win e Salem foram narrando a historia os irmãos disseram que tinham coisas a fazer ainda e tiveram que ir. E Ed foi largar as compras na cozinha.

Já ia sair quando Sara apareceu.

S – Preciso falar com você.

E – O que? o.õ

S – Encontrei umas ataduras...

E – "PUTZ!!!Eu sou tão...tão burro como pude deixar as ataduras lá?"

S – ...E depois de conferir com os outros você é o único que sobra e o mais provável de ter o machucado.

E – Por que eu?

S – Por causa do seu trabalho.

Edward suspirou.

E – Devia ter me livrado delas de outra forma -.-¨

S – E ia esconder isso da gente? O.O

E – Não tem porque se preocupar...

S – Como não tem?!!! Elas estavam com sangue! Sangue! Isso significa que o ferimento é grave e que ele se abriu.

E – É só um corte.

Eº - "Que é do tamanho de um..."

E – "Quieto!!!! Você tem que escolher os piores momentos pra mostrar a sua existência!?"

S – Deixe-me ver o corte.

E – Já disse que não precisa se preocupar.

S – Sou medica.

E – Já consultei um.

S – E o que ele disse?

E – Que isso vai sara "se ela cair nessa eu juro que pulo encima da mesa e danço a macarena"

S – Edward! Não pense que sou trouxa, nenhum medico diz só isso. Ele da uma orientação do que a pessoa deve fazer.

E – "não sei se fico aliviado ou mais nervoso por ela não ter caído nessa -.-' "

E – Errr... bem ele disse...pra eu... – falou num sussurro – não fazer muito esforço.

S – O que?

E – Pra eu não fazer muito esforço... – falou um pouco mais alto, mas foi o suficiente para ela ouvir.

S – Meu deus Ed! Se eu tivesse te matado ao pedir pra você fazer tudo aquilo?

E – Não é pra tanto, só deu uma abrid...

S – MEU DEUS! Você ta bem não quer descansar? Quer que eu de uma olhada? Quer...

P – O que ouve? Ouvi você meio que gritar – entrou na cozinha.

S – Eu podia ter matado o Ed T.T eu nunca me perdoaria.

Ed revirou os olhos.

E – "Ela consegue ser mais dramática que eu" Já disse que não foi nada.

P – As ataduras pertenciam mesmo a ele?

J – Eram dele? – John entrava na cozinha.

S – Sim e por causa disso eu podia ter matado ele T.T

E – Já disse que to bem!

J – Não seria melhor dar uma olhada?

E – Ai, será que ninguém me escuta ¬.¬

P – Eu te escuto. Aonde foi a ferida?

E – Se eu disser eles não vão me obrigar a mostrar contra a minha vontade?

P – Acho que não.

E – Então nada feito, se não for com 100 de certeza.

S – Se não mostrar por bem vai ser por mal.

E – E você vai fazer um ferido ficar pior ainda?

S – T-T nããão. Não quero mata Edward.

E – "ai meu deus eu to cercado de loucos" É vai acaba me matando se tenta me obrigar – sarcástico.

S – Não T-T

Sl – O que ta acontecendo?

Salem e Winry entravam na cozinha.

E – Que a mãe da Win ta levando a coisa muito ao pé da letra e essa cozinha ta cheia de mais pro meu gosto.

Saiu voando, quando finalmente estava fora de lá deu graças ao céus. Por causa do assunto em questão o fez achar que a cozinha parecia mais cheia do que estava. E meio que já estava achando sem relevar o assunto do ferimento.

E – "Já detesto até quando tem pouca gente imagina amanha -.-¨ "

Foi pro seu quarto e se atirou na cama o que logo se arrependeu por ter sentido uma pontada de dor.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos olhou pra ela, mas ninguém entrou nem falou nada.

E – "Win" Pode entrar – voltou a se deitar ao ver que estava certo – "Mas por que essa merda resolveu doer" – levou uma mão ao ferimento inconscientemente.

E ficou olhado para Win esperando que ela 'disse' algo. Mas em vez de falar ela simplesmente sentou na cama, um pouco a baixo da cintura dele, e ia levantar a camisa dele.

Ele se sentou de um salto, não pode evita a careta de dor.

E – Epa! Pêra lá, já disse pra sua mãe que estou bem, E como é que você tinha certeza que era ali?

W - Minha mãe me disse pra vir ver, ela disse que talvez você deixasse eu olhar...

E – "Ta loco, ela é a ultima pessoa que vai ver isso"

W - ...E como você tava com a mão ai só supus que estivesse.

E – E se não estivesse?

W - Seria embaraçoso – ela olhou pro chão, mas logo levantou o olhar - Vai deixar olhar ou não?

E – Não. Desista, não insista e fale isso pra sua mãe.

W - Não vou desistir, vou insistir e mostra logo essa ferida!

E – Nã... – de repente veio uma idéia na cabeça de Ed – eu mostro – Win pareceu surpresa – mas quero sabe de uma coisa, ou melhor ver uma coisa.

W - Ein? o.õ

E – Na parte de traz de seu pescoço, tenho certeza que vi algo ali.

W - Que isso não a nada – ela parecia nervosa.

E – Não sou burro pra não saber que tem algo.

Winry ficou sem saber o que fazer parecia que ia 'falar' alguma coisa, mas sempre desistia e mexia nos cabelos. E nesse movimento Ed notara que meio que ela tapava mais ainda o pescoço.

E – E ai? Como é que vai ser?

W - Não da pra pedi outra coisa? -'''

Ed suspirou.

E – Não.

W - Mas é meio injusto o que você ta pedindo é uma coisa muito grande.

E – Digo o mesmo pra você.

Acabaram por suspirar aquilo não ia chegar em lugar algum se um continuasse a teimar.

W - Se eu não fosse tão curiosa em saber como o seu ferimento esta. Posso pelo menos saber como o conseguiu?

E – Posso saber como conseguiu seje lá o que tenha na nuca?

W - Não da pra facilita?-.-'

E – Você quer respostas eu também quero ¬.¬

W - Entenda...é que...não é algo que me deixe a vontade de falar.

E – Somos dois.

W - Não tem um jeito de você parar com essas respostas tão rápidas?

E – Não.

W - Bem depois daquele teatrinho lá não é de se admirar que tenha uma língua afiada.

E – Aquele seu ataque de riso foi do que afinal?

W - De tudo – sorriu – de suas respostas e da reação dos ladrões.

E – Ainda bem que me deixaram fazer aquilo se não vai sabe o que teria acontecido.

W - Teriam simplesmente pego o dinheiro e ido embora.

E – E assaltariam outras pessoas e se uma reagisse? Ou se saísse correndo? Levaria um tiro e poderia ser morto.

W - É tem razão. Bem hora de ver o ferimento.

E – Não pense que só porque o assunto tomou outro rumo eu iria cair nesa.

W - Droga -.-'

Sara entrou no quarto com uma sacola em mãos.

S – Já viu o ferimento?

E – Ela já olho e como eu disse não é nada demais.

S – Bem um presente de Natal adiantado – entregou a sacola - Quero que use na festa .

Ed tirou da sacola uma camisa vermelha e uma calça jeans escura.

E – Brigado.

S – Agradeça usando na festa. Win continue cuidado do ferimento dele.

Saiu do quarto.

W - Agora que você disse que eu vi melhor me mostrar.

E – Fico te devendo um favor.

W - Não quero isso ¬.¬ quero ve o ferimento.

E – Nem vamos começa com o mesmo assunto porque ele não ta chegando a lugar algum.

Ficaram em silencio cada qual com seus próprios pensamentos.

Ed notando que Win estava viajando em pensamentos enquanto olhava pra qualquer ponto no chão

Arriscou tentar mover os cabelos dela e olhar o que ela não queria mostrar...

Quando ela se tocou do toque já era tarde demais. Ao olhar por cima do ombro viu o olhar espanto de Ed.

Win não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar. Só voltou a olhar pra frente procurando alguma coisa pra dizer. Sentiu um arrepio ao sentir Ed tocar em seu pescoço e passar os dedos pela nuca dela.

Depois ele deixou seus cabelos taparem de novo e se deitou com uma as mãos sobre o rosto.

Ela só ficou o olhando.

E – Não vai ver?

Ela o olhou sem entender.

E – O ferimento.

W – "Pelo menos ele é justo"

E apos finalmente conseguir ver o ferimento não estava nada bonito, com certeza deixaria alguma cicatriz. Estava mais pra dentro o que podia ser chamado de pele, como se tivessem tirado um pedaço fora. Um ponto estava parecendo mais em carne viva do que outra coisa.

Depois de refazer os curativos com cuidado e melhor do que ele tinha feito ficou só sentada ali se perguntando como ele conseguira tal ferimento.

Enquanto ele se perguntava como ela conseguira um circulo de transmutação no pescoço.

Acabaram por passar assim o resto dia perdido em pensamentos.

E boa parte do outro dia assim.

Ajudavam nos preparativo e tudo, mas calados. Principalmente Ed.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no circulo.

J – Ed. Ed - ele nem parecia ouvir – ED!!!!

E –ã? O que foi?

J – Meu deus aonde você ta? Tava te chamando faz um tempão.

E – Desculpa .'

J – Bem esquece vai se arrumar.

E – Ok.

Ele se arrumou sem realmente tomar conta do que fazia. Só depois de se olhar no espelho é que viu que estava com a camisa ao contrario.

E – Melhor eu esquecer por hoje se não vou acaba tentando come com o nariz.

Ficou ainda um tempo ali pra conseguir manter a mente no lugar e agir civilizadamente na festa.

Salem foi um dos primeiros a chegar e como Win ainda não havia chegado ele e Ed ficaram a um canto conversando.

O que não durava muito, pois era só ter um minuto de silencio que Ed novamente pensava no circulo e demorava até Salem conseguir traze-lo de volta a terra.

Logo chegou Russel e seu irmão. Mas Ed ainda estava com a cabeça no circulo.

Quando win chegou, por um momento Ed conseguiu tirar o circulo da cabeça.

Ela usava um vestido (como ñ sou lá muito boa pra descreve roupa vai se na simplicidade) vermelho com alças fina, um decote e o vestido ia até os joelho (cara que horrível xp imaginem algo melhor xD).

Logo Sara apareceu e o puxou para um grupo de pessoas. Ed nem avia notado que já avia chegado mais convidados e parecia que ia chegando cada vez mais. Ed viu Riza e sinalizou pra Russel. Que se dirigiu a ela com seu irmão. Depois disso Ed não o viu mais.

O grupo para o qual fora puxado era de amigos de seus pais os quais começaram a fazer perguntas. Ed mal conseguia responder uma e já tinha mais 3 pra responder.

Quando finalmente se viu livre não conseguia achar Win e Salem.

E – "Parece que to catando uma agulha num palheiro"

Depois de um tempinho procurando os achou numa mesa mais afastada.

Sl - Yo! Finalmente conseguiu se livra dele.

E – Demoro pra achar vocês também – se sentou ao lado de Win.

Sl – Eu queria sentar mais perto do povo, mas Winry insistiu em sentar aqui.

E – Se ela não tivesse insistido eu teria.

Sl – Anti-social.

E –Eu sei. Mas não posso fazer nada.

Sl – Pode tentar ser mais social.

E – Não o afim.

E continuaram com essa pequena discussão por um tempo.

Até o momento que Salem meio que deu um grito e pulou da cadeira ficando em pé.

E – O que foi?

Sl – Algo passou pelas minhas pernas e eu tomem um susto – botou a mão no coração.

Ed olhou embaixo da mesa.

E – Olha só o que temos aqui – entrou embaixo desta para sair com um gato nas mãos – A bola de pelos resolveu participar da festa.

(Gente desculpa interrompe, de novo xp, mas acho que nunca descrevi o gato né? (tentei bota uma imagem não sei se via dar certo então to botando a descrição) Bem ele tem o pelo amarelo com listras num tom mais escuro, o pêlo é fino e longos e os olhos são verdes)

Na hora em que fora comer o gato ficou em volta ronronando e miando pedindo por comida.

Sl – Gato guloso. E ele não pode ir encher o saco de outras pessoas.

E – Ele sabe que se sair daqui tem o perigo de Pinako aparece e não ter que o proteja.

Riu e Win o acompanhou nessa. Tiveram que contar a historia pra Salem que logo após começou a rir.

Depois de um tempo as pessoas começaram a dançar com uma musicas que estavam a tocar.

Sl – Ta acontecendo alguma coisa por lá – apontou para um ponto da pistas onde as pessoas estavam falando em unisso alguma coisa e estavam olhando todas para o mesmo ponto.

E - Elas tão falando 'Beija, beija'

W - Sabe faze leitura labial?

E – Mais ou menos

Sl – Parece que o casal se beijou. Ta todos aplaudindo.

W - Minha mãe botou vesgos por ai. Parece que as pessoas gostaram da idéia.

E – Gostaram mesmo, olha lá.

Nova mente outro casal se encontrava na mesma situação, mas esse não êxito-u tanto quanto o outro.

Uns caras vinham convidar Win pra dançar, mas todos foram rejeitados.

Sl – Pensei que gostasse de dançar?

W - E correr o risco de ter que beijar um deles? Não obrigada.

Sl – É só uma brincadeira, nem precisa ser grande coisa só dar um selinho.

W - Depois eles ficam se achando se ganharem só um selinho. E por falar que é só uma brincadeira não vi você convidar ninguém pra dançar.

Sl –Quer dançar?-

Win só girou os olhos.

Sl – To brincando – deu um beijinho na cabeça dela – agora vou procurar alguém que queira dançar. Você vem Ed?

E – To bem aonde estou.

Sl – Outro medroso.

E – E você um convencido.

Salem se afastou e convidava qualquer uma que passava na sua frente. Mas qualquer uma mesmo.

E – Ele tem um parafuso amenos.

W - Ele tomo cerveja, só me pergunto o quão forte ele é pra bebida e quantos copos ele tomo.

E – Uma garrafa agente tem certeza que ele tomo – aponto pra garrafa vazia que estava encima da mesa.

Apareceu um cara convidando Win e novamente ela negou.

W - Cara não me deixam em paz, ele já pergunto umas 4 vezes.

E – Serio? Achei que já era a 14º

Eles riram.

E – Vou pega alguma coisa pra beber, você quer algo?

W - Eu vou junto cansei de fica sentada.

Foram a mesa de bebidas até serem parados por um que já parecia estar bêbado.

B(bêbado) – Quer danxar?

Win negou com a cabeça.

B – Não falei com você falei com ele.

E,W – O.O

E – Claro que Não.

B – Qual é... – ele soluçou - você não deve ter danxado uma sequer vex.

E – Prefiro continua assim.

B – Garotx não sabex o que ta perdendo.

E – Com licença.

Saiu andando.

Quando chegaram a mesa de bebidas ele e Win só se entreolharam e caíram na risada.

W - Por que não aceito um convite tão 'bom' quanto aquele – ria.

E – Ele não fazia o meu tipo sabe – imitou uma voz de bicha com uma pose.

O que só fez os dois rirem mais ainda.

W - E qual o seu tipo?

E – Um homem bonito, forte e com músculos – ele mal consegui imita a voz de bicha no fim da frase, ele mal conseguia falar de tanto que estava rindo.

E - É mais fácil falar assim quando não conseguimos falar.

Ele continuava rindo junto de Win.

Tiveram que sair de perto da mesa para deixar as outras pessoas terem acesso à mesa. Já que eles não conseguiriam parar de rir.

Algumas que olhavam pra eles se perguntavam que piada podia ser tão engraçada. Apesar de a coisa nem ser tudo aquilo que aparentava. Eles é que tiveram um acesso de riso.

Quando estavam conseguindo controlar o riso viram uma pessoa que os olhava e estava com uma cerveja na mão olhava deles pra cerveja e depois abandonou a cerveja numa mesa. Foi o suficiente para eles voltarem a rir.

E - Ele penso que agente ta bêbado – já mais controlado, mas duvidava que sua voz saísse normalmente.

W - Mas quem não deve ter pensado – limpou umas lagrimas que aviam se formado - do jeito que agente tava gargalhando.

E - Foi só um acesso de riso em dupla.

W - Mas também a cara que você fez pra aquele bêbado – tentou se controlar.

E - Agora sei como você se sente com todos aqueles pedidos.

? – Quer dançar?

Um cara se aproximou.

Ambos se olharam.

E - Ta convidando ela? Certo? – Não se seguraram riram de novo.

O cara não entendeu nada.

E – Desculpa – tentou se controlar novamente.

Win negou com a cabeça.

C (cara (como to 'criativa' nos nomes das pessoas xD)) – Eu sei de ótimas piadas.

Win voltou a negar.

E o cara se afastou.

E o que já avia tentado '1'4 vezes tentou a mesma coisa, mas Win negou

W - Agora eles tão apelando pra isso.

E – Vendo você rir daquele jeito deve ter feito eles pensa que você só esta comigo porque sou engraçado.

? – Ei garotos!

Eles olharam o Homem que estava a dançar na beira do que seria a pista de dança.

Ed aponto o dedo pra si mesmo assim como Win.

H (homem) – É vocês mesmos, já viram o que esta acima de suas cabeças.

Ao olharem viram o visgo.

Ed olhou pra cima da cabeça do homem.

E – O Sr. também já olhou para o que ta encima de sua cabeça?

H – Olha quem diria – falou ao olhar – senhorita me daria a honra?

Sra. – Pois não.

E deram um beijo.

W - Fazem isso com tal naturalidade que parece que nem se conheceram hoje.

E - Conhece ele?

W - Sim. E são casados.

E - O povo bebeu alem da conta hoje.

W - Acho que nem é preciso ter bebido para parecer que estava.

Tiveram que rir.

H – Parece que você conseguiu ficar embaixo de um visgo com a pessoa certa ein Win? .

Win corou um pouco assim como Ed.

E – "É incrível como os adultos conseguem nos constranger"

H – Hora o que estão esperando, bejense!

Isso só atraiu as pessoas a volta e quando viram estavam na mesma situação que outras pessoas ficaram.

Olhando aquele povo viu Salem no meio embalando mais anda o coro.

E alguns dos caras que aviam convidado Win o olhando torto. E pra completa com chave de ouro a família dela estava assistindo e Sara estava pronta para bater uma foto.

E,W – "eu mereço"

Ele e Win se olharam.

E,W – "Se não tem saída"

Fizeram o que todos falavam pra fazer.

E embaixo da salva de palmas seus lábios se tocaram. Mas aquele fora diferente, não tinha como explicar só que era diferente. Como se essa fossa a primeira vez que seus lábios se encontrassem. Podia ser só um selinho, mas parecia ser tão diferente.

Pareceu que tinha durado horas quando nem um minuto durou.

Quando se separaram ouviram alguém gritar 'tinha que ser de língua'.

Eles olharam em busca da viva alma que queria morrer por ter gritado aquilo e ter feito o resto do pessoal concordar.

Eles tentaram fugir um pra cada lado, mas as pessoas pegaram eles e empurram pra debaixo do visgo de novo dizendo que tinha que ter língua. Ao ser empurrado eles meio que tiveram que se segurar um no outro pra não cair.

E – "Esse povo que morre ou me mata de vergonha"

Se encararam e engoliram em seco.

Parecia que a demora só atraíra mais gente.

Sem escolha e querendo que o chão abrisse sobre seus pés. Se beijaram de novo só que dessa vez um beijo mais profundo e com língua como era desejado. E a mesma sensação de antes de ser diferente. Mas do que eles tinha que reclamar no fundo queriam aquela oportunidade.

Dessa vez não souberam mesmo quanto tempo ficaram assim só sabiam que as palmas não pararam.

Eº - "Até parece que se casaram"

Pela primeira vez Ed não ouvira o que Blind comentara.

De repente alguém grito que faltava um minuto para o natal e junto com isso vários relógios e outras coisas tocaram anunciando ser meia noite.

Ed aproveitando que a atenção de todos não estava mais neles embrenhou sua mão nos cabelos dela e a puxou mais pra junto de si. Ela enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele.

Assim que se separaram se encararam. De canto de olho pode ver todos desejando feliz natal um pros outros.

E – Happy Christmas.

Foram um pra cada lado e se enfiaram em algum canto escuro para não chamarem mais a atenção.

Russel finalmente avia reaparecido e foi até onde ele estava.

R – Ei Ed se deu bem -

E – Conseguiu fala com a Riza? – tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

R – Sim. Fiquei falando com ela por um bom tempo até convence-la. Mas e então já estavam namorando?

E – Russel se realmente não quiser conhecer marte não falem mais desse assunto.

Win se aproximou.

R – Feliz natal pra vocês e vou deixa-los a sos .

Ed deu um soco tão forte na cabeça de Russel que ele se enterrou no chão.

E – Pensando bem vou te manda pro centro da terra ò.ó

W - Happy Christmas.

Se sentaram a mesa, deixando Russel enterrado no chão.

Ed e Win pareciam não querer se encarar nem falar nada. Mas de canto de olho viu ela bocejar.

E – Com sono?

W - Cansada... – esfregou um olho e deitou no ombro dele.

Por um minuto Ed ficou parado sem saber o que realmente fazer. Mas depois vendo a mão dela solta ao lado do corpo entrelaçou a sua na dela.

Russel que estava se levantando viu por debaixo da mesa as mãos entrelaçadas.

R – "Ele é tímido demais pra admiti em voz alta hehe"

Depois de ter levantado piscou pra Ed, recebeu um olhar ameaçador, mas ele parecia não fazer questão de se mexer.

N/A: Err...oi?

Ainda bem q eu ñ prometi pq se não tinha quebrado promessa --'

Ta eu sei demorei absurdamente, mas olhem pelo lado bom o cap ta maior do que ficaria (tb com meus enche lingüiça xD).

Eu tb não teria conseguido a foto do gato (isso é se aparecer).

Outra coisa eu tinha feito o cap inteiro, mas não tinha me agradado nem um pouco ai refiz.

Ficou maior (umas 16 paginas de word) e me agrado mais.

Outra desculpa é que fui passar o natal na minha avó e lá não tenho acesso a um pc, mas escrevi a fic lá, infelizmente foi a que não me agrado xp, e tb teve um churrasco lá de ano novo... mas vcs tão nem ai pra isso xD

Sei que já passo absurdamente, mas feliz natal e ano novo atrazaderremo ''''

Arigato

Lika (_aposto que não foi a única que adoro por causa do Envy xD_),

Aislyn (_o teu presente... será que serve a cena do beijo?_),

Japonesinha1987 (_que bom que ta gostando , não sei se na outra vc chegou a comenta, mas lembro de ter visto o seu nome_),

pelos os comentários.

Bjs! Até o próximo (sem data pq eu acho q não cumpro xD)


	8. Chapter 8

Cap8

**Cap8**

A maior parte já havia ido embora. Poucos ainda estavam lá.

Win havia adormecido no seu ombro.

Não demorou para os outros convidados irem embora.

S – Ed pode levar Win pro quarto dela?

Concordou com a cabeça e o fez.

Tinha tirado os sapatos dela e estava a cobrir ela com um cobertor.

Olhou sua face serena, tão tranqüila. Em seus lábios parecia ter um sorriso pequeno e discreto.

Poderia ficar olhando ela dormir pelo resto da noite, se não tivesse uma outra coisa pra fazer.

Não soube bem de onde veio aquela coragem toda para dar um selinho nela e desejar boa noite antes de sair do quarto. Dando uma última olhada nela viu que o sorriso parecia ter aumentado.

Ia seguindo para a porta da frente, mas foi barrado por Sara que saíra da sala.

S – Abrimos os presentes agora e já que esta acordado tome o presente de Pinako.

Ela lhe entregou um calendário de bolso com uma pequena fita grudada nele. Ele não conseguiu não rir.

E – E o que ela achou do presente?

S – Ela não se mostrou surpresa, mas guardaria em algum lugar só pra faze volume. Obrigada pelos presentes.

E – Apesar de ter sido Pinako quem comprou.

S – O que vale é a intenção -

E – Eu vou ir num lugar, não sei quando vou voltar.

S – Vai aonde?

E – Numa cidade vizinha.

S – Bem... já que não sabe quando vai voltar tome a chave da porta da frente – entregou-lhe a chave.

E – Obrigado.

E saiu porta a fora.

J – Aonde ele vai a essa hora?

S – Fazer uma visita.

P – Se ele vai lá só esperem velo amanha de tarde.

S – Quem sabe ele não volta mais cedo.

Ed chegava a cidade e caminhava sem realmente ver por onde andava.

Era um caminho tão conhecido que poderia faze-lo até de olhos fechados.

Sua mente viajava por tudo o que acontecera em tão pouco tempo.

Ele não sabia dizer o que mais o preocupava se era Envy ainda estar vivo ou o circulo em Win.

De Envy a única conclusão que chegara foi 'Tomar cuidado pra não morrer' e com Win bem poderia ser mil e uma coisas, mas a mais provável era que o circulo era ligado à voz dela. Se fosse isso talvez teria um meio de devolver-lhe a voz.

E – "Na posição em que ele estava daria pra dizer que é por ali que as cordas vocais estão... mas por não estar na frente onde pegarias mais talvez realmente tem chances... mas eu precisaria saber do que aconteceu... AAH eu não devia ter olhado"

Ao olhar onde estava se surpreendeu.

E – Nossa nem tinha percebido que já tinha chegado...bem – juntou as mãos e depois botou no chão – Feliz Natal.

Por todo o cemitério cresceram flores de diversos tipos, deixando com um aspecto mais colorido.

Como de costume se sentou no pé da cerejeira e começou a falar do que andava acontecendo. E acabou chegando no assunto que estava rondando mais a sua cabeça.

E - ...fiquei com isso martelando na minha mente, ainda ta, sobre aquele circulo. Acho que tem a ver com o fato dela ser muda, mas ainda sim não explica como exatamente ela conseguiu aquilo. Mas se realmente for por causa daquilo que ela não tem voz acho que vai dar pra devolver-lhe a voz, mas se for outra coisa ai eu teria que saber mais...talvez tenha algum livro lá em casa que ajude, mas... – suspirou, sua mente já tava girando com tudo aquilo, encostou-se na arvore e olhou o céu – nem sei se ela vai me dizer o que aconteceu e nem sei se teria como eu ajudar sem ela saber que sou alquimista... – novamente suspirou e ficou em silencio.

Eº - "Eles estão dizendo que você dará um jeito"

E – "Como?"

Eº - "Seus pais e outros estão dizendo que você dará um jeito"

E – "Como assim?"

Eº - "Tem almas que ainda estão aqui, juntamente com a de seus pais"

E – "E como é que você os ouve?" – olhou a sua frente e envolta.

Eº - "Acho que por eu ser uma espécie de espírito desgarrado, por assim dizer"

E - "E porque não me disse antes os que eles estavam dizendo?"

Eº - "Eu só ouvi aquilo porque todos falaram praticamente a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Normalmente eu ouço só um sussurro, como se fosse o vento, nada que de pra entendere."

E – Nossa... acho que é por isso que achava sentir a presença deles – deu um sorrisinho – mas não seria melhor reencarnarem? Ter outra vida...

De repente ficou com a visão de Blind e pode ver sombras meio transparentes de pessoas a sua volta e duas em especial estavam mais a sua frente e o abraçaram, apesar de não sentir o calor podia meio que sentir a presença.

E foi como se o vento falasse a seu ouvido 'não queremos te deixar'.

Foi tentar abraça-los, mas não conseguiu.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu ao que há muito tempo não sentia rolar pelo seu rosto. Uma lagrima.

Em vez de seu sorriso sumir deu uma aumentada, mas era meio triste.

Limpou a lagrima.

E – Não precisam se prender a mim... podem ir...

Novamente aquela resposta, mas agora fora muito mais clara e parecia ter mais gente falando. 'Queremos ouvir sobre o que lhe acontece, ser seus terapeutas silenciosos'.

Ed riu e abriu os olhos já estavam normais de novo, e viu que o sol já nascia.

E – Não me importo se resolverem partir, só de saber que me escutaram já é o suficiente. E talvez uma vida boa esteja esperando vocês.

Dessa vez não pode ouvir resposta, mas só os sussurros do vento.

Depois de falar o resto dos acontecimentos e tirar um pequeno cochilo foi pegar o trem. 

E – "Dessa vez eu não dormi e ainda bem que não dormi no trem, se não sei lá aonde eu ia para"

Já estava na cidade e voltava para a casa de Pinako quando Russel e Fletcher apareceram.

F – Ed-sama!

E – Yaa (ola)

R – Que bom que te encontramos antes de partimos.

E – Já vão para a central?

R – Sim, quando mais cedo nos arrumarmos por lá melhor.

E – Mas o que queriam comigo?

F – Te dar esse presente de natal Ed-sama – estendeu um pacote num formato de um livro pequeno.

E – Brigado – aceitando o pacote – mas já seria um baita presente você só me chamar de Ed e tira o sama '

R – Desiste Ed. Já tentei fazer ele tira o sama, mas não tem jeito.

F – Nii-san, agente já não deveria ta embarcando no trem?

R – Ainda deve ter um tempo.

E – Eu diria que não.

R – Tem relógio?

E – Não. Mas se aquele tiver certo – apontou para um relógio numa loja – melhor correrem se ainda querem pegar o trem.

Russel saiu correndo.

R – Vamos logo Fletcher! Tchau Ed!

F – Até qualquer outro dia Ed-sama! – falou ao mesmo tempo em que saia correndo.

Ver aquela cena deles correndo teve uma pequena lembrança da outra vida em que ele e seu irmão corriam pra pegar o trem.

Sorriu sozinho no meio da rua e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

Abriu a porta com certo receio.

E – "Como é estranho estar abrindo a porta"

Entrou e tudo parecia tão quieto.

E – "Ta muito estranho entrar e não ver a cara da velhota nem de ninguém -.-' "

Seguiu para seu quarto olhando pra dentro dos cômodos. John avia adormecido no sofá Pinako parecia estar trabalhando. Quanto a Sara e Win não as viu em seu trajeto.

Resolveu tomar um banho depois olhava o livro que ganhara.

Estava perdido em pensamentos. Tomara banho mecanicamente (já fiz isso xD quando vi já tinha terminado xD).

Quando estava se vestindo é que notara que esquecera de pegar uma camisa.

Foi para o quarto secando o cabelo com a toalha. Deixou-a em seus ombros enquanto pegava uma camisa e deixava em cima da cama e pegava o pacote.

E – "Que livro será que eles me deram?"

Ao abrir notou que era um daqueles em que se fazia anotações. A capa era preta.

Pelo jeito era velho e cheio de anotações.

E – "Russel se você roubou isso ò.ó"

Ao abrir a capa notou uma carta ali.

_Ed  
Já até sei o que ta pensando, mas eu não roubei isso!!  
Foi roubado – não por mim!! !- por uns ladrões, mas não os interessou e me deram.  
Que fique bem claro que eu não tive nada a ve com o roubo!  
Eu era novato lá quando me deram...  
TA sem maiores detalhes que se não eu entrego eles -.-''  
Posso não entender alquimia, mas se fosse pra apostar apostaria que pertenceu a um._

_  
Russel_

Ps: Eu juro que não tive nada a ver!

Ed riu. Sabia que ele não tivera nada a vê só pelo fato de ele ter mencionado que era um novato na época do roubo.

Começou a folhar o livrinho, as folhas mostravam como era antigo, e passar os olhos por cima, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

E – 35 litros de água, 25kg de carbono, 4 litros de amônia, 1.5kg de óxido de cálcio– suas sobrancelhas começaram a se juntar – 800g de fósforo, 250g de sal... isso...não...pode ser...

Começou a folhar que nem louco e olhar todas as anotações. Não estava nem precisando pensar praticamente para saber o que estava escrito ali.

E – "Blind!!"

Eº - "Não precisa grita -.- "

E – "Esse é mesmo... o mesmo... que..." – nem conseguia pensar tamanha a surpresa.

Eº - "Pelo jeito... sim"

Batidas na porta o despertaram. Ao olhar viu Win.

E – "O burrada esqueci de fechar a porta"

Eº - "Donkey preste mais atenção"

E – "Não pode se manifesta sem me irrita?"

Eº - "melhor e se preocupar mais com ela"

Notou que ela o olha de tal maneira que chegava a ser estranho, mas não pro seu rosto.

E – O que foi? – ela pareceu despertar e corou.

E° - "O tapado presta atenção em você mesmo"

E – "O qu...?" – ai se lembrou não havia botado a camisa.

Fechou o livro e botou na cabeceira e pegou as ataduras para botar no ferimento. Olhou pra Win que parecia querer olhar pra qualquer lugar menos pra ele, mas ainda assim 'falou' e se aproximou.

W - Quer que eu faça isso?

E – Eu não sei mesmo fazer isso decentemente - estendeu pra ela pegar as ataduras

Ela sorriu com o comentário e pegou as ataduras.

Enquanto fazia o curativo notou outras cicatrizes que ele tinha.

W -"Onde é que ele se mete pra ter essas cicatrizes?"

Havia terminado e naquele momento de distração passou os dedos por uma cicatriz que havia no peito dele.

Ele sentiu um arrepio com o toque e o coração dar uma batida mais forte, achou ser culpa de Blind e pediu internamente para se controlar, mas o descontrolado era seu coração.

Ela parecia em transe e ele não sabia se a despertava ou deixava ela própria se tocar do que estava fazendo.

Quando a mão dela começo a não só tocar em suas cicatrizes, mas a deslizar pelo seu peito.

E -Win - ele nem soube se sua voz realmente saíra. Mas achava que sim.

Ela se tocou do que fazia e deu um gomen bem tremido alem de ficar uma pimenta e não saber pra onde olhar. Nesse não saber acabava voltando para o lugar que ela queria evitar, de olhar, e ao ver que ele a observava sentias-se corar mais ainda (se possível xD). Num movimento de olhar para o chão seus cabelos esconderam seu rosto.

Ed num movimento impensado os botou atrás da orelha, o que a fez olha-lo nos olhos, mas já ia desviar se ele não tivesse a impedido segurando delicadamente seu queixo.

Ele estava achando-a tão bonitinha corada. Seus olhos se prenderam nos dela de tal forma que nem notou que estava se aproximando.

Estavam tão perto, os olhos já serrados, sentindo a respiração um do outro. Mais perto, já podiam sentir os lábios...

J – Winry!

Ambos deram um pulo, Ed dando o maior ao se afastar.

Ao olharam para a porta viram que não tinha ninguém. Ed não conseguiu segurar o suspiro de alivio e de canto de olho viu que Win achou graça.

E – Você também ficaria aliviada de saber que não corre risco de ser assassinada.

Ela riu mais.

W - Não precisa se preocupar tanto.

E – Infelizmente não consigo u-u' – depois falou mais baixo - ainda mais ele podendo pensar besteira – pegou a camiseta e vestiu, logo apos John entrou no quarto.

J –Ed. Ha quanto tempo esta de volta?

E – Não faz muito.

J – hmmm – ele os olhava de um jeito que não tinha como descrever.

Parecia até os estar estudando, mas o que ele observava? Era quase possível ver os pontos de interrogações encima de suas cabeças. Win resolveu tirar a duvida.

W - O que foi pai?

J – Olha Win já tava aceitando o seu relacionamento com Ed, mas se ele começar a tentar alguma gracinha.

Não é preciso dize que eles ficaram vermelhos.

Eles pensaram que estavam mais afastados, mas na verdade ainda estavam próximos e próximos da cama, mas ainda assim eles acharam que John levou as coisas um pouco - leia-se muito – ao extremo.

S – Vocês estão ai – ela entrou no quarto - Ed que bom que voltou . Esta com fomo? Quer que eu aqueça algo? Vem John vem me ajudar – saiu arrastando o marido pra cozinha sem esperar uma resposta.

Eles ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

Eº - "A mãe dela é tão conveniente"

E – "E você não"

Eº - "Esta concordando comigo?. "

E – "Só nos seus sonhos ¬.¬ "

Eº - "Os meus são os seus - "

E – "A fica de boca fechada ¬.¬ "

Ele olhou para Win que também olhou pra ele. Tinham coisas que queria dizer, mas não sabia direito como falar. Decidiu não falar nada.

Mal deu uns passos em indicio de que iria sair, mas ela segurou sua mão. Olhou pra ela que por sua vez olhava pro chão.

Ele ficou parado esperando alguma reação, mas ela nem se mexia, só apertava a sua mão. Aaproximou-se mais.

E - Winry?

Chegou a tomar um susto quando ela num ato rápido entrelaçou seus braços no seu pescoço e o beijou. Por um segundo ficou sem reação, mas não demorou a corresponder. Não soube dizer porque, mas algo lhe dizia pra por todo o sentimento nele, e o fez.

Quando finalmente se separaram Win se afastou um pouco olhando pro chão. Ed notara que ela queria falar alguma coisa então só esperou, mas quando ela começou estava mais mexendo os braços e mãos do que falando algo com sentido.

-Win – segurou as mãos dela entre as suas fazendo, alem dela parar de meche-los, olha-lo – gesticule calmamente – sorriu – você não ta conseguindo 'falar' nada coerente.

Ela corou e voltava a olhar pro chão enquanto ele soltava suas mãos.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de começar a gesticular, tremendo um pouco.

W - Acho que estamos indo rápido demais...

E – Como?

W - É que... a gente se conhece a tão pouco tempo estamos indo rápido demais... o motivo do beijo foi uma idéia maluca da minha mãe, que nem sei porque eu fui fazer, de ter certeza que você gosta de mim e ai bem ela queria que agente ficasse junto com isso, mas eu acho que agente ta indo rápido de mais... – e ia voltar a gesticular feito uma loca.

E - Você ta gesticulando rápido de mais – ele voltou a segurar as suas mãos – tudo bem, sem pressa – deu um beijo na cabeça dela e sorriu quando ela o olhava surpresa até – concordo até com o que você disse.

Soltou as mãos dela e sentiu um cheiro de comida.

E – Cheirinho de comida... deve já estar pronta – foi em direção a porta e parou na frente dela e se virou pra traz – você vem?

Ela ainda estava parada o olhando. Win queria achar algum índice de que ele só falara aquilo para não preocupa-la ou dar-lhe espaço, mas ele continuava sorrindo.

Concordou e seguiu junto com ele para a cozinha observando-o atentamente.

E – Não fiquei chateado pode ficar tranqüila – deu um beijo ta bochecha dela - talvez até tenha razão – e foi mais a frente pra entrar na cozinha deixando uma Win surpresa e até mais calma pra traz.

Ed nem teve que esperar quase. Assim que entrara recebera a noticia de que estava quase pronto e que já iam chamá-lo e quando se sentou Win entrou. Seus olhos se cruzaram e só conseguiu dar um sorriso pra ela o qual foi retribuído.

Ignorou o olhar de John agradecendo a Sara pelo prato que ela colocava a sua frente.

S – Win me ajuda no quintal. Comprei uma nova planta ela é linda... – saiu da cozinha levando a filha e falando sobre a planta.

Ed se viu sozinho com John. Conseguiu comer tranqüilamente até terminar.

J – O que aconteceu enquanto estavam sozinhos?

E – Nada – se levantou com intenção de sair.

J – Win estava com uma cara estranha. O que você fez?

E – Eu nada – ia se dirigindo a porta.

J – O quis dizer? – notando a frisagem no eu.

E – Que eu não fiz nada – John ia falar algo - To cansado... não dormi nada até agora vou ver se dou uma cochilada – e saiu sem dar mais chances de John perguntar alguma coisa.

Falara serio sobre tirar um cochilo e assim que fechou a porta foi fechar as cortinas da janela se duas pessoas não tivessem chamado sua atenção.

Sara e Winry estavam a 'plantar' uma planta.

Não que quisesse 'ouvir' a conversa, mas não conseguiu não ver o que Win falava.

W - Foi isso que aconteceu...

E começou a fazer leitura labial em Sara.

S – Até entendo essa sua atitude, mas... porque não tenta?

W - É difícil – ela levou uma mão a nuca e Ed tinha certeza que era no circulo.

Sara deu um suspiro.

S – Bem, pelo menos ele é compreensivo. Creio que isso já rende bons pontos positivos .

Win deu um breve sorrisinho, mas novamente ficou seria.

S – Win... não fique tão presa ao passado – deu um beijo na cabeça da filha.

W - É difícil.

Ed não desviava mais seus olhos de Win. Analisava o olhar perdido a mão que vez ou outra tocava na parte de traz do pescoço e quase neutra de expressões, mas podia ver um medo e tristeza.

E – "Aquele circulo a marco muito mais do que eu imaginava"

Sara tocou Win e Ed notara que fora visto, mas nem por isso desviou o olhar de Win.

Sorriu quando ela o olhou. Ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco e um aceno o qual ele correspondeu e logo depois fez o que pretendia inicialmente, fechar as cortinas.

Com o quarto escurecido deitou de qualquer jeito na cama e apagou.

Sentiu alguém mexer com seus cabelos, tirando-os da frente de seu rosto e os alinhando com os outros.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e preguiçosamente olhou para a pessoa, a luz do abajur não ajudava.

E – Win?

W - Desculpa. Te acordei? Eu só queria ver se você estava acordado... me mandaram pra te chamar pra jantar.

E – Não tudo bem, já vou – se sentou dando um bocejo.

W - Você ainda parece cansado. Melhor volte a dormir.

E – Não eu quero levantar – esfregou os olhos – é melhor eu levantar.

W - Mas você parece que vai cair dormindo a qualquer minuto.

E – Nunca consigo manter uma noite de sono bem dormida -.-'

W - Então volte a dormir.

E – Mas vou acordar no meio da noite desse jeito u.u

W - Do jeito que você ta morto de cansaço duvido que isso aconteça. Agora volta a dormir – tentou força-lo a se deitar.

E – Mas a janta não ta pronta? – forçou pra ficar imovel o sono não ajudava a ter toda sua força.

W - Era pra eu te chamar se você estivesse acordado – teve que parar de força-lo, mas logo voltou.

E – Bem eu estou acordado ¬.¬

W - Mas fui eu que te acordei sem quere.

E – Em todo o caso eu iria acordar.

W - Mas não agora. Agora se deita e volta a dormir.

Finalmente conseguira faz ele se deitar.

W - Agora ve se descansa – o cobriu.

E – Detesto estar com tanto sono -.-

W - Dorme e para de insistir. Eu guardo um prato pra você com um bilhete dizendo o tempo que tera que colocar pra esquentar caso esteja com fome.

Ed concordou fracamente com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos e voltava a dormir instantaneamente. 

Estava voltando a ter consciência e começava a se perguntar que horas eram.

Abriu os olhos e o quarto estava no breu, mas seus olhos logo acostumaram-se a escuridão.

Acendeu o abajur, se levantou e procurou pelo relógio.

E – Fala serio que são 2 da manha -.-'

Nem olhou os minutos, mas pouco importava estava bem acordado e mesmo que fosse perto das 3 as horas custariam a passar.

Resolveu comer o que Win disse que iria deixar.

Ocupou um tempo, mas ainda assim era tão pouco a seu ver.

E – "O que eu vou fica fazendo até amanhecer? -.-' "

Eº - "Zelar o sono de Win?"

E – "Não ¬.¬ vo pro telhado. E quem te chamou?"

Eº - "Foi você que perguntou -.-"

E – "Quem disse que eu estava falando com você? ¬.¬ "

Eº - "Mas estava fazendo pra si mesmo, e eu sedo você e você eu logo eu a pergunta foi dirigida a mim"

E – Eu mereço ¬.¬

Chegou no telhado e se surpreendeu ao ver uma figura deitada, envolta de uma coberta, encolhida. Aproximou-se e pode ver que era Win adormecida.

E – Loca. Dormir num lugar desses.

Eº - "Você não pode falar nada"

E – "Ela pode ficar doente ¬.¬"

Eº - "E você não?"

E – "Agora não é hora pra isso. Eu tenho que leva-la pra dentro...mas..."

Eº - "Mas o que?"

E – "Vou acorda-la quando descer daqui... não consigo pensar num jeito de descer sem acorda-la -.-' "

Eº - "Então não dessa"

E – "E deixar ela assim? O.o Ta maluco?"

Eº - "Aqueça-a"

E – "Que?!"

Eº - "Seja um outro cobertor, aqueça-a"

E – "Vou pegar outro cobertor" – desceu.

Eº - "Não é pra pegar outro cobertor! E pra você aquece-la com calor humano . "

E – "Vou pegar outro cobertor" – continuou indo em direção ao quarto.

Eº - "Vai perder essa oportunidade?"

E – "E se ela acorda? O que eu digo?"

Eº - "..."

E – "Era tudo o que eu precisava 'ouvir' "

Após pegar um cobertor mais quente voltou e a cobriu.

Eº - "Vai deixar ela com a cabeça num lugar desconfortável?"

E – "Que para? ¬.¬"

Eº - "Só quero ajudar"

E – "Pois não ta ajudando ¬.¬ "

Ficou no silencio.

Se sentou ao lado de Win e pretendia ficar olhando as estrelas, mas sempre a olhava pra ver se estava tudo bem.

Viu uma hora ela se mexer, ajeitando-se numa posição mais confortável principalmente pra cabeça.

E – "Se pudesse te matava Blind"

Fez com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

Eº - "Sei que é só da boca pra fora . "

Ficou mexendo cuidadosamente nos cabelos dela pra não despertá-la, e mesmo ter recusado a idéia de Blind outra hora estava fazendo exatamente as duas coisas que ele dissera. Servindo de travesseiro e zelando o sono de Winry.

Uma hora começou a olhar as estrelas, mas sem deixar de acariciar os cabelos de Win. Parecia que estava mais procurando algo do que as olhando. E realmente estava e a achou, ou melhor as achou. As duas estrelas que foram comparadas a eles numa outra noite, ficou as olhando.

Durante esse tempo não notara que Win abrira os olhos e muito menos o pequeno sorriso que se formou em seus lábios enquanto voltava a fechar os olhos e adormecer.

Ed vira o sol nascer e um tempo de pois, quando o sol já estava mais alto, Sara aparecera com cara de quem estava pronta pra dar uma bela ed uma bronca, mas ao velo pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

S – A quanto tempo esta aqui? – nem se deu ao trabalho de falar baixo.

E – Tempo suficiente para ela não correr o risco de pegar um resfriado.

S – Pelo menos isso – ela deu um suspiro – Ta certo Winry levanta! – começou a balança-la.

Win só se mexeu se aconchegando.

S – Nada de fica mais tempo dormindo! Já noto que não esta em sua cama?

Win respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

S – Que esta deitada no colo do Edward?

Agora ela sentara, mas estava com uma cara de sono e olhou pra Ed perguntando.

W - Se importa se eu voltar a dormir?

Ed que começou a rir.

S – WINRY! Acorda! – balançou-a pelos ombros – Se quiser voltar a dormir volte pra sua cama!

W - Ma tava tão confortável – bocejou e já ia se deitando, mas Sara impediu.

S – Nada disso ò.ó – começou a arrasta-la – vai tomar um banho e acordar, ainda to vendo os zs encima da sua cabeça. 

Ed ficou sozinho no telhado. Não fazia menção de descer. Só deitou e ficou olhando o céu.  
Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, até o Bayo (acabei ñ nomeando o gato xD esse é o nome dele, mas se tiverem um melhorzinho aceito xD) aparecer.

E – A quanto tempo? – acariciou-o recebendo um ronronado – Esta com fome? – Bayo miou – imaginei, vou pegar algo. Fique aqui.

Foi até a cozinha, que estava vazia, e pegou o pote de comida de Bayo e procurou algo pra dar ha ele. Nesse meio tempo ouviu o telefone tocar, mas nem deu bola continuou a arranja uma comida para Bayo. Enquanto enchia o pote ouviu passos apreçados, mas novamente não ligara para o fato.

Quando ia passando pelos quartos viu Sara e John jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito nas malas. Win estava com eles, só observando-os, esperando a explicação daquilo. Esta veio sem eles pararem com o que faziam.

S – Chamada de emergência no hospital.

J – Temos que voltar o mais rápido possível.

S – Pode ficar mais um tempo, não precisa ir com agente agora.

J – Você pode levar o que agente esquecer – fechou a mala

Logo depois foi imitado por Sara que ao se virar pra porta viu Ed.

S – Querido vai levando as malas já te alcanço – assim John fez e Sara nem fez rodeios se virou pra Ed – Bem tenho quer ser breve. Assim você já vai pensando e me da a resposta depois. Quer passar um tempo lá em casa?  
E – Que?! O.O

S – Pense nisso...Tenho que ir. Bye – e saiu apreçada.

Ed ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar olhando para o ponto em que Sara se fora.

E – Isso lá é jeito de se fazer um convite? O.o

W - O Bayo esta no telhado?

Ed notou o ar de riso dela.

E – Pode rir, minha cara deve ter sido hilária mesmo -.-' E sim ele esta lá encima o que me lembra que ele ainda ta me esperando – se virou e seguiu para o telhado. 

Bayo deu um miado de impaciência quando ele apareceu.

E – Não reclama que eu enchi bem o pote – botou o pote no chão para que o gato pudesse comer.

Enquanto ficou observando-o comer pensou no convite de Sara.

E – "Seria mais fácil de decidir se eles não morassem na central -.-' "

Eº - "E isso lá e motivo pra se recusar um pedido 'bem feito' quanto esse?"

E – " ¬.¬ não sei mais o que você quer dizer pra eu fazer"

Eº - "Ia fazer o que eu disse-se? O.o "

E – "Pensaria u.u "

Eº – "Quem é você e o que fez com o meu outro eu? .. "

E – "Só me diz o que você quis dizer ¬.¬ "

Eº - "Apesar do jeito do convite pra você ir"

Ed ficou em silencio.

Eº - "Para de embola tanto os pensamentos . "

E – "Ein?"

Eº - "Eu tava tentando ver algo no subconsciente e até ele ta embolado . "

Ed só deu um suspiro.

**Importante:** (uma ova xD) Nem é algo lá tão importante, mas só pra saberem. Na outra fic _Um brilho na escuridão_ eu (acho) que deixei um furo .. uma coisa em aberto. E essa coisa seria uma pessoa chamada Hohenheim xD Não sei se consideram ele importante, mas independente disso vou postar um extra mostrando o que aconteceu com ele. Nada grandioso, mas se tiverem algum pedido pra que apareça no extra façam agora antes que eu poste xD. Também não vão me pedi coisa que eu não possa fazer .

Em fim vou postar sei lá quando, mas vai ser breve (espero xD). E só um mini expoiler: ele não morre xD (e também não vai ser grande, talvez de só 1 pag no word)

N/A: limpando as teias de aranha Oi!

Dizer que demorei acho que é pouco - Não lembro de nenhuma vez ter demorado tanto ..

Bem o cap também não fico lá grandes coisas (ao meu ver). Mas pra não demora mais resolvi deixar do jeito que ta. Tudo(ou quase tudo xD) nesse cap foram coisas que eu não tinha nem imaginado em fazer. Demorei até por isso, pois essa parte fico em branco quando eu tava imaginando uma 'linha' pra seguir da historia (só a parte do convite eu já tinha xp).

Bem não sei direito, mas talvez o próximo cap seja a reta final (mas não O final). Não sei como a coisa vai seguir, mas nunca se sabe. 

Só mais uma coisa. Na minha pagina vai ter sobre as minhas fics. Pode ser um jeito de vcs saberem quando estou perto de postar ou não.

Arigato a Kyra Spring e Japonesinha1987 pelos comentários

Bjus! E até deus sabe-se lá quando xD


	9. Chapter 9

Cap9

Continuou pensativo pelo resto do dia sobre a mesma coisa, o convite, e acabava na mesma.

Quando conseguia desviar seus pensamentos por poucos segundos, simplesmente dizendo:

E – Aquilo lá é jeito de se fazer um convite u.u

Mas logo voltava a pensar. Havia a parte que até queria ir e a outra parte que se recusava a ir. Era como Blind Boy falara internamente ele estava uma confusão.

P – ED! TELEFONE!

Ele estava indo pro seu quarto, mas em vez de entrar seguiu reto para atender o telefone.

E – Alo – falou ao atender.

_S – Ed. Oi. __É a Sara. Olha o convite achei que fico muito mal feito e queria falar melhor com você antes que resolvesse dizer não. Pode falar agora?_

E – Sim.

_S – Ótimo. Bem na verdade eu tava pensando em convida-lo pra morar aqui já que tecnicamente esta sem casa._

E – Gosto da minha vida de andarilho "ainda bem que ela não falo isso naquela hora -.-' "

S – Imaginei. Mas se quiser pode ser como uma casa pra onde você pode voltar.

E – Não gosto muito da central.

_S – Mas 'eu' adoraria receber uma visita sua de vez enquanto._

E – Posso pensar "Se quer dizer pra eu ficar com a Win fala duma vez"

Eº - "Assim como você fala pra ela o que sente pela Win"

E – "Agora não ¬.¬*"

S – Pelo menos uma visita. Acompanhe Win até aqui. Alem de você vir posso ficar tranqüila em saber que Win esta com alguém que possa protege-la, as ruas não andam seguras aqui.

E – "Virei um guarda costas de graça? O.o" Bem... eu...

S – Vamos Ed. Eu realmente quero que você venha e também você vai poder ficar com a Win.

E – Que? – sua voz falhou.

_S – Ed, Ed , Ed uma mulher vê as coisas, e mais ainda quando envolve sua filha – deu uma risadinha._

E – Se vê tudo então diga porque ela se afasta? – nem ele acreditou que perguntou isso.

(nem eu acredito q fiz ele pergunta isso xD  
**Eº - Nem eu ._.  
**que q ta fazendo aqui o.o?  
**Eº -não fui feito pra ser intrometido? **  
ok vamos sair desse momento sem pé nem cabeça xD).

S – Bem... adoraria falar, mas acho que ela não quer que eu fale a menos que ela deixe. Só posso te dizer que foi uma coisa no passado que a fez ser assim.

E – Pass...- de repente teve um ataque de tosse.

S – Edward?! Tudo bem?!

E – Si...cof cof (anomatopeias sempre parecem ridículas quando eu escrevo xp mas ele ta tossindo (a tosse é meio violenta) xD eu sei ñ a necessidade de falar isso, mas acho q preciso xp)... sim... cof cof cof.

A muito custo conseguiu pedir um momento e saiu. Sara ficara preocupada enquanto esperava e ouvia ao longe Ed tossir até ela não ouvir mais nada.

Depois de um tempo Ed voltou.

E – Alo?

S – ED! Meu deus o que aconteceu? Ta bem?

E – To sim. Não precisa se preocupar.

Tinha algo na voz dele que ela desconfiava. Como medica sabia reconhecer quando o paciente mentia.

S – Ed sou medica e...

E – Estou bem – a cortou – não precisa se preocupar.

Sara queria acreditar nessas palavras, mas não conseguia.

S – Edward...

E – Eu vou. Não vou ficar muito só um tempinho.

Ela notara a mudança de assunto resolveu deixar por isso.

S – Eu ainda tenho umas coisas pra falar com a Pinako, pode chamar ela?

Ou talvez não.

E – Ok. "Ela com certeza vai pedir pra ela ficar de olho em mim"

Passar só mais alguns dias ali.

Edward estava certo sobre Pinako ficar de olho nele, agradeceu por não ter mais um ataque de tosse, mas agora tinha outra coisa com que se preocupar. Sara grudaria o olho nele e com certeza usaria Win.

Chegaram a central pelo fim da tarde e Win foi guiando-o até a casa. E cada vez escurecia mais.

No caminho, numa rua mais deserta, um cara olhou-os de um jeito que Ed sabia que estava os analisando-os para ver se os assaltava, mas quando o cara o encarou arregalou os olhos.

Ed só o olhou com um olhar que dizia pra ficar longe. Não tinha certeza se já o prendera em outra cidade, foram poucos os que se deu ao trabalho de memorizar os rostos, mas pelo visto aquele já topara com ele, pois sumira num piscar de olhos.

Sabia que muitos iam para a central, já que ele nunca ia pra lá.

Assim que Win abriu a porta Sara apareceu.

S – Vocês chegaram ^.^ - abraçou-os – venham a comida esta quase pronta^.^

J – Corrigia a frase.

S – Ela esta pronta.

W* - Pediram o que?

S – Quem disse que pedimos? Eu fiz a comida.

J – Querida ela conhece seu habito de queimar a comida u.u

S – Até tu John?

J – Ok querida agora chega -.-' Vamos comer. Depois vocês desfazem as malas, pode deixa-las ai mesmo – foi em direção a cozinha, ato que foi imitado pelos outros.

Ed ia olhando a casa enquanto passava (imaginem a casa do jeito que quiserem xD só q ela é de 2 andares).

Apos comer, e um tour pela casa, foi se deitar no quarto destinado a ele, que por acaso era quase de frente para o de Win que era o primeiro cômodo mais perto das escadas do segundo andar.

Na manha, ou melhor tarde seguinte acordou justamente quando o almoço estava pronto, sentia a cabeça meio pesada, mas achava que isso era devido ao sono e apos se trocar desceu pra almoçar.

Estavam comendo, Ed ainda sentia sua cabeça pesada e tinha sido notado que ele não estava muito bem, mas ele só disse que estava com sono ainda.

Sara ainda o observava atentamente quando uma hora começou a tossir.

Logo estenderam um copo com água pra ele. Com a mão que estava na boca pegou o copo e a outra que estava ao lado de seu corpo ocupou o lugar da outra mão e nessa troca Sara pensou ter visto ele colocar algo na boca. Não sabia se o que vira realmente aconteceu ou fora só impressão, mas ficou atenta a ele.

Depois dele ter parado de beber respirou fundo.

Perguntaram se estava tudo bem e ele tentou dar um sorriso enquanto afirmava e voltava a comer. Ainda ficaram meio que o olhando, mas só Sara o analisava realmente.

Ainda comeu um pouco, mas parecia que o ataque de tosse só serviu pra deixa-lo se sentindo com a cabeça mais pesada ainda.

Estava se sentindo ainda muito cansado resolveu voltar pra cama e dormir mais um pouco, mas foi quando estava chegando nas escadas que se tocou que estava com febre, pois estava muito cansado, seu corpo parecia muito pesado, com vontade de cair deitado ali mesmo e dormir, o que não estava parecendo ma idéia. Mas só se apoiou na parece um pouco.

Era raro ficar doente o que era bom, o ruim era que quando ficava vinha uma doença forte do tipo que tu cai na cama e só acorda no outro dia, com possibilidade de se emendar com outro.

Respirou fundo e ia voltar a andar e subir duma vez as escadas quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

Olhou era Winry que o olhava preocupada, ainda tentou dar um sorriso pra amenizar a sua aparência – a qual não estava boa.

Win botou a mão em sua testa e mal encostou já a tirou e mutuamente se ofereceu de apoio a ele para ajuda-lo a chegar no quarto, o qual ele não recusou.

Sentiu-se tão bem ao finalmente deitar e assim que se ajeito só restou a escuridão e um afago na cabeça o qual a sensação demorou a sair.

Acordou sentindo o corpo pesado. Abriu os olhos e viu um teto branco e uma luz fraca vindo de algum lugar.

Com um esforço se sentou e olho uem volta.

Havia outras camas ocupadas, e todas as pessoas estavam dormindo. Notou também uma cadeira ao lado da sua.

Tentou se levantar e acabou tombando no chão. Foi tentar se levantar de novo se apoiando na cama.

?1 – ED!!

Logo quem falara já estava ao seu lado tentando o ajudar a se sentar na cama.

?2 – Que grito foi esse?

?1 – Ele acordo! Rápido chama um medico!

Ele a olhou, ela era tão familiar.

Ela falava um monte de coisa atropeladamente, tanto que nem conseguia processar o que ela estava falando, mas não estava nem conseguindo processar direito sobre seus movimentos.

Quando teve um momento de lucidez estava encostado nos travesseiros enquanto 'ela' ajeitava as cobertas encima dele.

Uma outra pessoa apareceu e também falou coisas e novamente não conseguiu entender direito. Mas novamente num momento de lucidez o identificou como o medico.

Ele fez algumas coisas com ele, nem entendeu direito só um pedido dele de levantar o braço. Logo apos conseguiu ouvir.

M(medico) – Ele parece estar num estado meio vegetativo, mas por breves momentos tem uma lucidez. Acho que podemos aproveitar esse momento e faze-lo comer algo...

Quando percebeu já estavam tentando faze-lo comer, mas novamente perdera a lucidez depois de um tempo.

Aquilo o estava irritando. Momento lúcido outro não.

Até uma hora que teve uma lucidez, mas estava ficando tão cansado. Foi relaxando o corpo na cama.

M – Não se preocupe, quando ele realmente acordar não vai estar nesse estado.

? – Ele vai voltar a dormir todo o tempo?

M – Creio que por um curto tempo agora.

Se entregou a escuridão.

~~~~*

Acordou. Viu que já estava de dia.

Esticou o braço preguiçosamente até o criado mudo pra pegar o relógio.

E - ... meio dia... já não era pra terem me acordado?

Levantou-se estranhado o horário. Conferiu se o relógio realmente estava funcionando. Sua mãe sempre o acordava mais cedo – mesmo sendo feriado – e com certeza seu pai já teria vindo o chamar dizendo que o almoço estava quase pronto, caso o deixassem dormir até mais tarde.

De repente teve um mau pressentimento ao notar o silencio que reinava na casa.

Não... eu sei o que vai acontecer... não quero ver isso de novo...

Saiu do quarto.

Não quero ir até lá... mas porque continuo?

Chegou em frente a porta do quarto de seus pais. Levantou a mão lentamente – sentia tremula – e girou a maçaneta.

Ao abri-la não estava no quarto de seus pais e sim no porão e o grito de dor de si próprio a se propagar e uma luz o segar.

Imagens começaram a passar (tipo um mini filme de lembranças xD) a imagem de seus pais na cama, ele enfrente aos túmulos deles, a 'primeira' vez que vira Envy, outras brigas que tivera com o próprio, o garoto na cama, os cavalinhos na estante, dando-se um próprio tiro, ele ajoelhado em frente ao um cara com uma cicatriz em forma de X no rosto e uma armadura com um lado destruído, ele e Win levando um tiro e a última era ele sendo acertado por Envy só que em vez de ser só um raspão fora fatal.

~~~~*

Acordo sentando-se rapidamente na cama.

Estava suado e ofegante.

Olhou em volta e viu Win olhando-o preocupada.

W* - Tudo bem?

E – Foi... só um... pesadelo? – queria ter afirmado e não interrogado.

Ao levantar a mão viu-a tremula. A fechou com força. Detestava saber que aquilo não fora só um pesadelo.

Sentiu a mão de Win em seu ombro. Suspirou antes de olha-la.

E – Tudo bem... foi só um pesadelo – tentou sorrir, com pouco sucesso – deve ser resultado da febre...

Ela botou a mão em sua testa.

W* - Não parece ter baixado muito.... Acha que consegue voltar a dormir?

E – Talvez.

Quando se deitou notou a cadeira ao lado da cama e a bacia na cabeceira.

A viu espremendo um pano e logo depois bota-lo na sua testa.

Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar e voltar a dormir. Ainda se sentia cansado.

E – "Blind?"

Eº - "Vai dormi"

E – "...mas tenho uma coisa pra te pergunta..."

Eº - "Melhor fazer isso enquanto dorme..."

Infelizmente não estava tendo muito sucesso, só quando começou a sentir o afago de Win e que conseguiu dormir.

~~~~*

E – Blind? – olho envolta da escuridão.

Eº - O que é que tinha pra me pergunta? – ele apareceu, um pouco transparente.

E – O sonho... se é que foi sonho, antes do pesadelo...

Eº - Não vi o que você sonhou ou seu pesadelo.

E – Por que?

Eº - Estou fraco como você, é meio difícil controlar as coisas.

E – Ok. Mas saberia dizer se... por um acaso é possível reviver o que aconteceu em outra vida?

Eº - Não é que você 'tenha' revivido. Você só ve e sente o que ocorreu se esta vendo de dentro de 'si'.

E – E... se lembra de algum estar num quarto de hospital... junto com outras pessoas... e tentar se levantar e não conseguir ficar em pé?

Eº - ...

E – Blind?

Eº - Melhor você descansar agora.

E – Mas....

~~~~*

Foi abrindo os olhos.

E – "Blind seu maldito... me responde agora!"

Nada. Suspirou.

O quarto estava bem escuro o que indicava que já era noite.

E – "Só não sei de que dia..."

Olhou pro lado e mesmo com a pouca visibilidade identificou Win dormindo na cadeira de pijama. Estava com a cabeça deitada quase na ponta da cabeceira e uma mão estendida até ele. Pela mão estar ao lado de sua cabeça supôs que ela antes estava mexendo em seus cabelos.

Se levantou, pegou ela e boto-a na cama. Depois iria leva-la pro seu quarto, antes iria tomar uma ducha. Podia ser altas horas da madrugada, mas o suor ainda estava presente.

Apos o banho relaxante voltou para o quarto. Acendeu o abajur e viu que Win estava um pouco agitada.

Ela se mexia, como se debate-se. Não soube o que fazer para acalmar o sono dela.  
Até se lembrar quando ela o afagava. Não custava nada tentar.

Sentou na cadeira e passou a mão na cabeça dela e ficou fazendo o mesmo movimento. Parecia ter a acalmado-a, mas ainda demonstrava estar num sono agitado. Mas começou a se preocupar com o que ela estava sonhando quando ela parecia chorar.

Sentou na beira da cama secou as lagrimas e continuou com o afago. Ela ainda parecia tão agitada.

E – Win... – sussurrou

Não queria acorda-la, mas já estava a ponto de fazer se ela não tivesse subitamente aberto os olhos.

Primeira ela recuou se sentando, mas ao ver quem era o abraçou. O que surpreendeu Ed, mas retribuiu o abraço.

Notou que ela tremia levemente

E - Calma... era só um pesadelo...

Ao senti-la aperta-lo mais deduziu que talvez não tenha sido só um pesadelo.

E - Seja o que for já passou... – acariciou-lhe os cabelos – já passou.

Ficaram assim até ele sentir que ela estava mais tranqüila. Se afastou e notou algumas lagrimas que ainda estavam ali. Limpou-as.

-Ta mais calma?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ai ela notou que não estava no seu quarto.

W* - Não era pra você estar deitado? E o que to fazendo na SUA cama.

E – Já estou melhor – deu um sorriso - E ia agora te levar pro seu quarto – se levantou.

Ela ia dizer algo, mas ele a pegou no colo e no susto ela novamente o abraçou.

W* - Eu posso caminha! – se soltou, mas meio que se segurou de novo ao sentir a ameaça de cair quando ele começou a caminhar.

E – Não vou te deixar cair.

W* - Quem garante? – tinha se soltado rapidamente, mas já estava se segurando. Ed riu.

Logo já estava a botando na cama uma vez que um quarto ficava praticamente de frente pro outro.

E – Tente voltar a dormir – recomendou.

E já ia se virar pra sair se Win não tivesse segurado sua mão.

Ele a olhou esperando que ela 'disse-se' algo, mas ela só continuava segurando sua mão.

Vendo que ela ira 'dizer' nada.

E – Que foi?

Ela apertou sua mão antes de soltá-la.

W* - Pode ficar mais um póuco?

Ele concordo com a cabeça e ela se afastou um pouco para dar espaço para ele se sentar na beirada da cama.

E – O pesadelo era tão tuim assim?

O olhar com que ela lhe olhou respondeu por si. E notou a esfregada que ela dera atrás do pescoço.

W* - Por mais que faça muito tempo ainda parece tão vivo na minha mente.... – levou novamente a mão ao circulo com um suspiro.

E – Será que... que eu poderia saber o que aconteceu?

Ela baixou os olhos e retorceu as mãos uma na outra.

E – Tudo bem... não precisa dizer – deu um suspiro – tenho que aprender a segurar minha curiosidade.

Conseguira arrancar um pequeno sorriso dela. Que permaneceu por um tempo e sumiu quando ela começou a 'falar'.

W* - Minha mão já deve ter comentado esse meu medo por alquimistas – ele concordou – bem... já deve ter juntado 1+1 e que esse circulo no meu pescoço tem haver...

E – Mas o que fica inexplicável é porque do medo tão grande... desculpa não devia ter te interrompido.

W* - Tudo bem... – ela respirou fundo – Quando eu era menor eu conheci um alquimista... ele me mostrava coisas da alquimia e eu achava incrível uma coisa se transformar em outra... ele era de confiança, se pensava ser assim, muitos o conheciam e diziam que era uma pessoa boa e confiável... Na época tinha um mistério de desaparecimentos de pessoas, pessoas desapareciam e sumiam do mapa. Ninguém nunca iria imaginar que este homem era o seqüestrador... Um dia também fui levada...

~~~~* (narrativa feita por Win, achei melhor essa versão)

Eu fui até a casa dele, costumava fazer isso pra ir ver mais alquimia e coisas legais que ele fazia pra mim.

Cheguei lá ele me recebeu normalmente.

Ele me disse que iria me mostrar algo novo, que ele estava criando e ninguém mais sabia.

-O que? – perguntei animada por ser a primeira a saber de alguma de suas invenções.

-Tem haver com a medicina – ele respondeu simplesmente dizendo que se disse mais iria estragar a surpresa.

O acompanhei pela casa, ele me levou até o porão e no porão havia outro embaixo.

Minha curiosidade estava cada vez maior o que me fez acompanha-lo sem notar que ele trancava as portas por onde passávamos.

Chegamos lá embaixo e ouvi um gemido de dor.

-O que foi isso? – perguntei meio espantada.

-Nada – ele respondeu e começou a me empurrar pra que eu andasse para uma das portas de ferro que ali estavam.

-O que tem atrás dessa porta? – perguntei já tentando parar.

-Seu novo lar.

Ele me pegou, eu ainda tentei espernear e gritar, mas nada pude fazer e fiquei presa naquela cela vazia.

Os dias passavam e naquele lugar escuro permaneci. Clareado vez ou outra quando ele resolvia me usar de cobaia.

-Você vai servir para experimentos para o melhoramento da medicina – ele disse nas primeiras vezes tentando me convencer a ficar parada... mas a dor era lacerante.

Era apavorante os gritos das outras pessoas implorando para que ele as soltasse, uma vez cheguei a ouvir um pedindo para pelo menos soltar a criança, no caso eu.

-Ela é importante para os experimentos, tenho que saber como a cosia agem em outras idades – essa foi a resposta dele.

Varias vezes fiquei com alguma deformação e ele tentava ajeita-la... cada tentativa era pura dor. Por sorte ele até conseguiu curá-las.

Tinha vezes que ele ficava frustrado por algo que dava errado, ou quando alguém morria ele descontava em nos, principalmente em mim... Eu era o maior alvo de todas as suas atrocidades. Seus olhos insanos, antes tão gentis, pareciam gostar de ver meu sofrimento, meu desespero – não sei se com os outros era assim.

Quando eu me cansei de sempre gritar tentei conter meus gritos de dor e tentei me acostumar, mas parecia que com isso só atrai mais ele e quando vi estava recebendo mais atenção que os outros. Sofria mais. Chegou ao ponto de ele não só fazer experiências...

Até o dia que nem sei como a policia descobriu o lugar e nos salvou, ele se matou dizendo que ele tentara fazer um bem ha humanidade, mas que ninguém o compreendia.

Alguns saíram de lá só com o trauma e outros - como eu - carregaram junto uma de suas últimas experiências... sem antídoto.

~~~~*

W* - Ao contrario dos outros eu não deixava nenhum alquimista chegar perto de mim, ainda não deixo... tinha vezes que eu queria gritar, mas tudo que conseguia era sentir minha garganta fechar e ficar sem ar.... e isso só passava quando me acalmava...

Ela estava tremendo levemente e lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ed as limpou e abraçou-a.

Ela se aninhou em seus braços e ficou ali até se sentir calma novamente.

Assim que se sentiu mais calma se afastou um pouco.

W* - Por que simplesmente não consigo superar isso?

E – Não precisa superar – botou pra trás da orelha uma mecha que caia no rosto dela - O trauma foi muito grande, não precisa superar... só tente ficar mais calma perto de um alquimista, nem todos são como ele.... existem mais sensatos do que loucos psicóticos – sorriu.

Ela o encarava profundamente nos olhos.

Ed nem soube se ela o beijara por impulso ou por querer, mas correspondeu mesmo assim.

Ficaram ali experimentando vários tipos de beijo, se separando vez ou outra para pegar um pouco de ar.

Infelizmente a alegria não durou muito tempo. Ouviram um despertador ao longe indicando que os pais de Winry acordariam.

E – Melhor eu sair daqui antes que seu pai aparece e pense coisa errada – deu um último beijo nela e saio, antes dando uma olhada pro corredor pra ver se ninguém vinha, puxando levemente a porta e foi pro seu quarto.

Ao fechar a porta encostou-se nela. Descobrira sobre o circulo, mas também nem conseguia pensar direito.

Notou que estava sorrindo.

E – "Devo estar sorrindo que nem um idiota" – pensou enquanto ia até a janela para abri-la e aproveitada para se ajeitar um pouco.

Eº - "Ta mais que um idiota, ta um sonso, debil..." – nem deu ouvidos aos outros adjetivos que Blind ia arranjando.

Abriu a janela e apreciou a brisa que passava por ela. Apoiou-se no parapeito e observou as nuvens que passavam. Tentava pensar sobre o circulo, mas mal conseguia. A historia re-vinha em sua mente, os beijos... suspirou.

Tentou desistir de pensar deixar ela vazia, mas nem isso conseguia então só deixava seus pensamentos rolarem soltos. Embaralhados, pulando de uma coisa pra outra sem sentido, mas no fim faziam.

S – Já esta acordado? - quase dera um pulo pelo susto – desculpa ^.^ Esta se sentido melhor? – foi até ele e botou a mão em sua testa.

E – Sim.

S – Durma mais um pouco....

E – Creio que já dormi o suficiente – deu um sorriso amarelo.

S – Ok. Quer café?

Ed só sentiu a suplica de seu estomago por comida.

E - ... sim...

S – Ed... – ele não respondeu - Ed....ED!...Edward Elric!

E – Que?

J – Meu deus a cada minuto tem que te chamar cinqüenta vezes pra você ouvir. Em que lugar esta a sua cabeça?

E – Encima do meu pescoço.

J – Você sabe que eu me referia aos seus pensamentos ¬.¬

E – Nem sei aonde eles andam ^^' Se os vir por ai diz pra eles voltarem que to procurando eles.

Sara riu enquanto John parecia tentar conter qualquer sorriso que pudesse escapar.

E nesse momento Win entrou.

S – Win. Ate que um dia resolveu levantar. Bem não sei se eu e seu pai voltamos pro almoço – pegou sua bolsa – e quero que compre umas coisas pra mim – começou a revira-la atrás da carteira – a lista esta ali encima da mesa, aproveite e leve o Ed pra conhecer um pouco a cidade – continuou revirando a bolsa – te ligo pra dizer se voltamos ou não.... e pelo amor de deus! essa bolsa não é tão grande assim... cadê a minha carteira?

J – Isso seria por que sua carteira estar aqui? – levantou ela, que antes estava encima da mesa.

S – Bem... – pegou a carteira e tirou dela uma boa quantia de dinheiro – aqui esta – entregou a Win - Vamos John ou vamos nos atrasar – foram em direção a porta – e Win vê se da um jeito de deixar seu namorado com a mente mais em terra. Tchau – saiu.

J – Que namorado o que? Ainda não recebi nenhum pedido de permissão – saiu atrás da esposa.

S – A John deixe de viver na idade da pedra.

Ouviram a porta ser fechada.

Ed resolveu fingir que não ouvira e que ainda estava com a mente em outro mundo, o que não demorou para acontecer.

Quando voltou a realidade notou Win sentada a sua frente comendo seu café da manha enquanto dava uma olhada na lista.

Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Ficou a observando.

Ela notou isso e pareceu ficar um pouco sem jeito.

W* - Ed?

E – Hum? – falou meio distraído.

W* - Por acaso ouviu o que minha mãe falo? – suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas.

E – Sobre a lista de compras?

W*-Não. Depois disso.

E – Sobre me levar junto?

W*- Depois – já estava ficando mais que corada.

E – É mais fácil você falar duma vez.

W* - Sobre..... sobre.... esquece – se levantou – vamos se não vai ficar tarde.

Quando chegou a porta da cozinha Ed a abraçou por trás e falou ao pé de seu ouvido, o que causou nela um arrepio.

E – Você fica linda sem graça. E tudo bem eu não levo a sério o que ela disse......amenos que você diga sim.

A soltou e passou por ela.

Nem acreditara no que falara. Por mais que não tivesse dito com todas as letras havia embutido ali um pedido de namoro, a única pergunta era ela percebeu isso?

Começou a abrir a porta pra dar passagem a ela, mas ela continuava parada a porta da cozinha.

E – Win? Não era você que estava com pressa?

Ela pareceu acordar e foi em direção a ele com pressa.

Ed só deu passagem a ela e saíram.

Win falava pouco, parecia se perder em pensamentos em alguns momentos.

O que se não fosse pela descrição da rua Ed não saberia ter avisado.

E –Win, não é essa rua?

Ela voltou a realidade e ao olhar pela rua, que já ia passando reto, bem povoada e cheia de lojas concordou.

E – Acho que sua mãe se enganou na hora de quem deixar quem em terra.

W* - Culpa sua – foi andando mais a frente.

E – Agora a culpa é minha? Você é quem ta distraída.

W* - Foi você que me deixou assim...

De repente ela parou.

E – Que foi?

W* - Tem uma outra rua pela qual podemos seguir.

Ed notou que tinha algo errado e um brilho, conhecido, muito mais a frente chamou sua atenção.

Ao olhar de novo pra ela viu que ela já saíra andando de volta.

A segurou pelo braço.

E –Pêra lá. Foi você que disse que por aqui era mais rápido.

W* - Mas você não gosta de multidão não é? Então vamos pegar um outro caminho.

E – Não gostar não significa que eu não suporte - ele sabia que ela entendera a outra coisa que se referia – e tem uma loja mais ali a frente que eu quero olhar.

W* - Ed...

E – Vamos. Acho que vi algo muito interessante naquela vitrine.

A arrastou para o outro lado da rua.

W* - Não da pra deixa isso pra depois?

E – Mas a loja ta ali na frente. Vamos.

Soltou seu braço e passou-lhe seu braço sobre os ombros, era mais fácil de obriga-la a andar.

Notou alguns olhares para ele, mas não ligou. Notava mais a reação de Win.

Era a primeira vez que a via o medo dela de alquimista e quando mais conseguia obriga-la a andar mais ela parecia acuada e não parava de lançar olhares ao alquimista a frente do outro lado da rua.

Uma hora até conseguiu faze-la andar mais normalmente, mas sentiu-a encolher-se pro seu lado e quando chegaram a ficar quase em linha reta com o alquimista teve que mudar o que fazia em vez de empurra-la estava tendo que segura-la pra não caminhar – correr - tão depressa.

Ed só retirou seu braço dos ombros dela quando chegaram no supermercado.

Após todas as compras feitas o caminho de volta não teve problemas.

Sara havia ligado e deixado um recado que não iriam almoçar com eles, com a voz de John falando ao fundo uma pequena ameaça de morte a Ed se aprontasse algo.

E – Sera que ele não consegue dar um voto de confiança sequer?

Win riu.

Estavam novamente andando pelas ruas, após terem almoçado, Win resolveu mostrar mais da cidade, e o assunto acabo caindo na mensagem.

W* - Ele tem confiança sim, só não admite.

E – To vendo como ele tem confiança – falou sarcástico – ameaça uma pessoa de morte é a maior prova de confiança que já vi.

W* - Ele só fala da boca pra fora.

E – E como que eu vou acreditar nisso quando ele quer que meu enterro seja mais cedo do que é pra ser? E que parar de rir da minha desgraça.

W* - Impossível. Ainda mais com o drama que você faz.

E – Não é drama nenhum....

Foi interrompido por uma pessoa que chamara Win.

-Win. Como tem passado? Pelo visto maravilhosamente bem – deu uma piscadela.

W* - Como tem passado Sra. ... ?

-Bem. Mas eu tenho que perguntar, minha curiosidade é muito grande sabe. Você perdeu seu medo por Alquimistas?

Winry estranhou a pergunta.

W* - Não, por quê?

-E que agora a pouco vi você passando perto de um tão calma, até ele a olhou meio que surpreso.

A cara de espanto que ela fizera.

W* - Mas... como...quando...Eu não devo ter o visto... acho que... que ele devia estar muito discreto quanto a ser um alquimista.

-Com o relógio pendurado no pescoço eu diria o contrario.

Ela ainda parecia muito inconformada, quando se virou pra Edward e o viu com um pequeno sorriso.

W* - ED! Seu desgraçado nem me aviso de nada – começou a gesticular tão nervosa e rápido que já estava falando nada com nada.

E – Win se acalma. Você já ta falando nada com sentido – não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

-E como você tem tanta certeza? Do que ela ta dizendo?

E – Consigo entender.

-Há sim. ..... me falou de você. Edward certo? - ele só concordou – Você é muito mais bonito do que ela mencionou.

Ele corou com o comentário.

W* - Que idéia foi essa?!

E – Que idéia? - perguntou inocentemente.

W* - De nem sequer me afastar um pouco do alquimista! .

E – Isso foi pra você ver que não tem problema.

W* - Mas eu quero saber quando você faz isso.

E – Não ta sabendo agora?

W* - Antes de você fazer!! -

-Eu tenho que ir indo. Vejo vocês na festa?

E – Que festa?

-Não te falaram da festa que a cidade faz? - ele negou com a cabeça – Tem um lugar onde a noite boa parte da cidade vai para fazer a contagem regressiva para o ano novo. E tem um show de fogos de artificio lindo. Espero vê-los lá. Tchau.

W* - Pode contar com a gente ^-^

E – como assim com a gente? - perguntou pós a mulher ter ido.

W* - Hora Ed você não vai ficar até o ano novo?

E – Eu não disse até quando vou ficar.

W* - É depois de amanha. Como é que você não vai ficar?

E – Posso ir amanha.

W* - Seria melhor você ficar um pouco mais, você arressem se recupero.

E – Não foi nada demais, já to mais que bom.

W* - Não dava pra chamar a sua febre de baixa. Tava muito alta

E – Não sou de ficar doente, se fico infelizmente é um tanto grande, mas depois de curado to 100% recuperado.

W* - Tem como te convencer a ficar?

E - .... acho que não... ainda mais sabendo que vai ir uma cidade inteira.

W* - Quase inteira, não é todo mundo. E não é você que fica fala em superar as coisas? Ou pelo menos suportar?

E – Eu suporto, mas tem que ter um motivo bom pra eu fazer.

W* - E tem algum motivo bom que te faça ir?

E – Vais ser meio maldade...

W* - O que?

E – Você tem que suportar os alquimistas, mas tem que ser passando do seu lado, ou até ficar parada perto de um.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

W* - Isso não é maldade é crueldade!

E – Bem a escolha é sua, dependo do que escolher eu vou ou não.

W* - Isso é golpe baixo!

E – Ambos estariam suportando algo de que não gosto, pra mim é bem justo.

W* - Mas as coisas são diferentes. Eu tenho medo, você simplesmente não gosta.

E – Realmente são coisas diferentes entre medo e não gostar, mas estou fazendo uma troca justa pois você não gosta de ficar perto de alquimistas e eu não gosto de ficar em meio a multidões.

W* - Ok então não vá ¬.¬

E – Esse seu medo é realmente um problema – suspirou.

W* - Me deixa com ele então.

E – Pra onde foi toda a coragem de hoje de manha?

W* - Gastei tudo ali.

Ele riu.

E – Facilita a coisa. Vamos a um lugar onde seja fácil arranjar um alquimista – ela já o olhava com cara de quem dizia 'cade a facilidade?' - e começar aos poucos ir se aproximando deles, amanha a mesma coisa. E se conseguir fazer um bom progresso eu vou a festa.

W* - Não da pra simplesmente ir?

E – Não. E ai aonde geralmente tem alquimista rondando?

Win no inicio não parecia disposta a se quer tentar, mas depois até que estava tentando.

Ed nem estava dificultando a cosia. Só a fazia ficar numa distancia consideravelmente grande, mas dava para enxergar muito bem o alquimista.

No outro dia ela fez muito mais progresso – também puderam ficar mais tempo insistindo nisso.

Puderam inda fazer algum progresso no dia da festa.

Na festa que foi mais impressionante. Win estava se controlando bem, mesmo longe de Ed – perto dele ela conseguia até fingir que nem se importava com o alquimista.

O lugar era ao ar livre e imenso – se perguntava até quantos campos de futebol deviam caber ali - havia um grande relógio, uma fonte grande mais afastada, bancos e uma grande mesa formando uma linha onde as pessoas botavam alguma comida, bebida, sobremesa para comer.

Ed finalmente havia conseguido fugir pra fora da multidão ficando na fonte onde poucas pessoas estavam por peto.

Ficou observando Win e cuidando os alquimistas que passavam para ver como ela agia. Num certo momento um alquimista passou muito perto e parou pra conversar com alguem mais ao lado dela.

Ela olhou em volta e quando o achou notou que ela ia fazer menção de se afastar dali pedindo licença as pessoas com quem conversava.

E* - Calma – 'falou' ates de ela desviar os olhos – se concentre na conversa.

Ela só suspirou e concordou com a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente.

Ed tomou um susto quando alguem sentou ao seu lado.

J – Me pergunto como consegue. Em 3 dias você fez o que tentamos em anos.

Ed só deu de ombros.

John suspirou. Também observava Winry.

Que nesse momento um alquimista se juntou ao grupo e ela já estava pedindo licença.

Ed notou que ela já ia sair caminhando rápido por ela o estar olhando 'falou'.

E* - Calma. Não caminhe rápido.

Ela lançou um olhar desolado ao ver que passaria perto de um grupo de alquimistas.

E* - Vamos você ta aguentando tão bem.

Ela só respirou fundo abaixando a cabeça caminhou quase que calmamente.

J – Você foi a melhgor coisa que já apareceu na vida dela... tem minha permição.

E – Permição o-o? Que permição?

J – Diminuir seu trabalho nem precisava fala nada ta liberado, mas tudo no seu tempo viu ò-ó

Ed só ficou olhando ele se afastar tentando entender o que foi que ele quis dizer, enquanto do seu outro lado Win sentava e ao olhar pra ela foi que caiu a ficha.

Segurou-lhe a mão ao ver que ela ainda estava procurando alguma calma.

E – Você esta se saindo maravilhosamnete bem – deu um beijo em sua cabeça enquanto ela a deitava em seu ombro e segurava firmemente sua mão, mas a soltou meio a contra gosta ao querer falar.

W* - As vezes parece que vai ser fácil, mas é mais difícil do que parecia.

E – E graças ao seu grande esforço vou te dar um brinde.

Ela levantou a cabeça o o lhando com uma sombrancelha levantada.

E – Não é completamente igual ao que você viu naquela vitrine durante aqueles passeios entre alquimistas, mas....

Retrou do bolso um anel prateado com duas linhas se cruzando uma amarela e outra asul dando a volta no anel.

Os olhos dela brilharam ao visualiza-lo.

A contação regreciva para o ano novo já estava sendo feita e a cada numero dito iam se aproximando e Win estendia a mão para deixar o anel se encaixar no dedo.

Ao mesmo tempo que varias pessoas gritaram faliz ano novo eles se beijaram e o anel foi posto no dedo, só que nem notaram que fora o dedo anelar.

Quando se separaram só ouviam os varios feliz, prospero, tudo de bom, que seus desejos se realizem (etc) nesse ano novo. O barulho dos fogos que explodiam.

-Win! Feliz ano novo! – pulou nela uma amiga chamada Mei – Pra ti também namorado da Win. E que lindo anel de compromisso – puxou a mão de Win olhando melhor o anel – o ano promete ein?

Aquilo estava deixando-os vermelinhos.

M – Tenho ainda que cata um montão de gente outro dia agente se fala. Bye.

E saiu tão rapido quanto chegou.

E – Ela é maluquinha desse jeito ou é muita açucar?

W* - Acho que uma mistura dos dois.

Riram.

Varias outras pessoas vieramdesejar varios tipos de ano novo.

E quando finalmente se encontraram livres de todos sentaram novamente na fonte assistindo os fogos que não paravam de iluminar o céu.

E - Se não mudar esse anel de lugar vão continuar falando a mesma coisa sobre ele.

Ela olhou o anel, mecheu com ele no dedo pensativa.

Ed parou de olhar os fogos ao ver que ela não respondia nada e nem tirava o anel.

Ela continuava olhando os fogos e mechendo no anel. Até morder o labio inferior.

W* - Dexa ele onde ta.

E – Então deixa ele ser o que as pessoas dizem – sorriu ao vela concordando.

Eº - "Meu deuz é tão difícil falar as coisas? Digam logo duma vez te amo. Fica comigo..."

E – "Não vem incomoda agora"

No outro dia dando uma volta pela cidade.

Encontraram Russel e acompanharma ele por um tempo conversando. Ed querendo matalo por não parar com as frazes constrangedoras.

R – Por aqui é um atalho bom, e otimo pra ficar lonje de vista das pessoas também.

E – Russel na procima eu juro que te fasso afundar no chão.

R – Ta, ta parei. Esse cháo é de concreto doeria demais.

Entraram num bequinho que era o tal atalho. Dava pra seguir reto e tinha um outro caminho a direita entre dois redios, era até bem espaçosso o lugar.

? – Hora, hora, hora veja só o que eu encontrei aqui.

Os tres pararam ao ouvir a voz vindo. Ed congelara.

Ele não podia estar ali.

? – Quanto tempo Chibi.

E – Russel, Win... corram – se adiantou a fernte deles e encarou Envy.

R – Ed o que você ta pensando.

E – Não disvcuti e fassa o que eu disse!

Nesse mesmo momento Envy partiu pra cima transformando seu braço em lamina e atacou Ed que conseguiu desviar.

E – Vão agora!!

Pegou um cano solto que achou e fez o que podia pra se defender.

Não poderia usar alquimia enquanto Win estivesse ali. Teria que se virar sem até ela se ir.

Ouvisse tiros e viu um perfurando o cranio de Envy. Ed olhou e Russel estava segurando sua arma e Win estava paralisada um pouco mais atras.

E – Seu idíota o que eu disse pra você fazer?

R – Mas....

En – Isso doeu sabia.

Russel e Win ficaram brancos.

EN – Vou te matar por isso – e partiu pra cima de Russel.

Ed conseguiu chegar em Envy antes que chegasse em Russel. Colpeou com o cano e já conseguira novamente a atenção dele. Já estava começando a conseguir alguns arranhoes.

Até Envy o acertar e fazer ele cair meio que rolando, mas já se levantava quando viu que Envy já estava partindo pra cima.

Nem deu tempo de pensar ao ver Russel se metendo na sua frente e atirando contra Envy, que não parou mesmo assim. Juntou as duas mãos e fez um muro se levantar por todo o beco.

Se levantou e viu Russel ainda surpreso o pegou pelo colarinho.

E – Que bendita idéia foi essa?!!! Eu tinha as coisas sobre control.

R –Mas...

E – Sem mas, nem meio mas era pra você ter fugido imbecil.

O soltou e se virou e por um momento desejou não ter o feito ao ver Winry.

O olhar de orrorisada e medo que ela lhe lançou.

E – Win...

Foi se aprocimar mas ela deu um passo pra traz.

E – Win me ouve...

Ela saiu correndo. Ele foi atraz.

Por causa de um ferimento na perna não estava conseguindo correr rapido o suficiente para alcança-la.

E – "Merda, merda, merda! isso não podia ter acontecido!" Win espera!

Ela não parou pareceu até acelerar mais.

Viua parando pra abrir a porta de casa e entrou correndo.

Sara vendo a filha entrar daquele jeito e com uma cara nada boa tentou perguntar o que acontecera, mas ela só passou reto e logo aparecera Ed correndo atras dela e pela cara dele pode deduzir o que acontecera, ainda mais pelo estado.

Ed chegara na porta do quarto dela e ouvira um movel grande ser arrastado. Tentou abrir a porta, mas ela não cedia.

E – Win tira seja lá o que você colocou na porta – deu batidas na porta, mas nada – Vamos Win abre. Não vai dar pra conversar assim.

Ele sabia que ela não iria abrir, que ela não iria querr convrsar. Encostou a testa na porta e deu um pequeno murro na porta.

S – Ed? O que aconteceu?

E – A pior coisa que podia acontecer – passou por ela e saiu.

Foi andando pelos lugar que sabia ser mais desertos até se infiltrar no meio das árvores de uma praça. Achou um banco e sentousse enterrando o rosto nas mãos e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas.

Eº - "Acho que isso é o fim"

E – "Que?"

Eº - "Você viu a forma como ela olho... acho que não foi nessa vida..." – Ed ficara quieto – "To começando a achar que não é pra ser..."

E – "O que você quer dizer?"

Eº - "São poucas as vezes que da certo... acho que vou desistir disso..."

E – Que?! – tirou o rosto das mãos.

Eº - "Para de te chatear, parar de guardar vida após vid.... vou fazer o que devia ter feito a muito tempo... descançar em paz"

E – Mas você não esta em paz – falou num fio de voz.

Eº - "Já estou. Já tive sucessos. Não tem proque continuar..."

E – Mas....

Eº - "Vivi o que tive que viver"

E – Eu sei que disse que você me cahtei, mas não chatei não. Até é bom os seus conselhos... preciso deles.

Eº - "É só se perguntar 'o que eu faria?'. Foi bom o tempo que passei com você mas vou ir agora"

E – "Não espera!!! Você não pode ir, você não precisa ir..."

Eº - "Não é um adeus eterno, nem chega a ser um adeus pois lembrece eu sou você, você sou eu"

Começou a sentir como se algo comessase a sumir.

Algo o tinha deixado sentia, mas pareceu só se transformar em outra coisa. Como uma nova parte de si.

E – Eu não vou desistir! Vou continuar o que você começou!

Não ouve resposta.

***

N/A: Me desculpem pela demora, mas esse ano foi uma coisa difícil ( só postei 3 caps o ano todo ._. to contando com esse).

Felizmente consegui terminar a tempo de dar um presente de natal a vocês (03:34) da madruga de natal xpp). E convenhamos tem coisa nesse cap xD 16 paginas de word /o/

Se tiver erros culpem o meu word – a desgraça tá até deixando de sublinhar as palavras ¬.¬ - e por eu não ter beta (**Candidatos??????**) e ainda por quere postar duam vez pra durmir xp

Feliz natal e bom ano novo

Agente se ve em 2009 (dia, semana, mes não posso afirma nada xp só ano xD)

Ja ne o/


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: aconselho dar uma olhada no cap anterior para se lembrarem ^^'

Cap 10

O tempo em que ficara pensando no parque percebera uma coisa.

Antes quando Blind ainda estava ali a dor parecia muito maior e agora não era tão imensa quanto antes, apesar de grande.

Começou a pensar se não era por isso que em outra vida se suicidara, não era só a dor de 1 era de 2.

Blind já deveria ter notado isso, será que por isso se fora?

E – Seu desgraçado, não sou tão fraco assim... com você ou sem, a dor continua... insuportável.

Suspirou. Não via como iria consertar as coisas.

E - "Que conselho você me daria agora, Blind?"

Resolveu ir a casa de Win e tentar falar com ela, mas ainda no parque viu um homem dar flores para uma mulher.

E – "Será que seu conselho seria dar flores?"

Acabou por rir ao perceber que precisava dos comentários chatos de Blind, inconscientemente os ouvia, eram uteis as vezes.

Pensando nas flores lembrou do dia que desembarcara na estação, havia visto Win pela primeira vez e por causa da alegria de Blind bateu de cara num poste.

[Fleshback on] {N/A: ocorreu no cap3, ta bem no inicio}

...

Olhou uma ultima vez em volta enquanto caminhava e viu os olhos azuis que se encontraram com os seus, e novamente seu coração deu um salto, mas o contato foi quebrado ao bater num poste e ir ao chão.

? – Você esta bem?

Ao olhar viu uma senhora.

E – Sim.

S (senhora) – Devia tomar mais cuidado.

E – Eu estava distraído – se levantou, massageou o rosto.

S – Preste mais atenção por onde anda e não se distraia só por causa de uma garota.

Ficou vermelho.

E – Não era por causa disso.

Eº - "Acho que não ira adiantar desconversar,pois era por isso mesmo"

E – "Calado!"

S – Sei – era visível que ela não acreditou nele.

E – Eu preciso ir.

S – Olhe mais por onde anda e... se precisar comprar umas flores, minha loja e ali naquela rua – indicou a rua mais a frente dando uma piscadela para ele.

Ed não disse uma palavra mais só saiu dali quase correndo.

Ainda estava vermelho e as ultimas palavras da mulher não ajudaram.

...

[Fleshback off]

Acabou por compra uma rosa vermelha, apesar da senhora querer lhe empurrar um buque com diversas flores dizendo que a sua namorada gostaria mais ainda.

Chegou em frente a portada casa e ficou olhando-a por um tempo. Não estava bem certo se batia na porta ou não, mas não tinha jeito tinha que entrar e pelo menos pegar suas coisas – seu relógio principalmente.

Se arrependeu de ter batido ao ver o olhar mortal de John.

E - Casa errada – tentou escapar de seu possível assassinato.

J – Nada disso – o puxou pra dentro – vá consertar o estrago – o empurrou até as escadas.

S – John! – saiu de dentro da cozinha – não creio que seja uma boa idéia ele ir falar com ela agora. Pode deixá-la com mais medo.

J – Ele tem que fazer algo...

S – Mas agora pode agravar mais a situação...

Ed parou de ouvir só olhava o topo das escadas, que nunca parecera tão longa e ficaram maiores ainda ao subi-las.

A porta de Winrry estava quase fechada ia entrar, mas as vozes da discussão no andar de baixo penetraram sua mente.

S – Ela pode nunca mais querer falar com ele! Nem chegar perto ou velo!

Aquilo fez com que quase desisti-se de falar com ela, com que simplesmente pegasse suas coisas e sumisse. Já estava dando as costas quando ouviu:

J – Se ele não tentar algo pode ser que nunca mais achemos alguém que possa curá-la.

Aquilo podia ser verdade, mas o problema e que Sara também podia estar certa.

Suspirou bateu na porta e entrou. Win estava na janela se virou passando a mão nos olho, estivera chorando, mas congelou ao ver quem era.

Edward chegou a se arrepender momentaneamente de ter decidido falar com ela. Ver o olhar de pavor, medo e tristeza dela machucava-o muito, ainda mais por ele ser o motivo.

E – Podemos... conversar? – tentou.

Ela começou a ir vagarosamente pro lado antes de sentir a mesa e rapidamente ir pra traz dela.

Ed estava meio perdido no que fazer, mas ao analisar a situação deveria estar dando a ela uma sensação pior ao não ter por onde fugir. Foi até a cama que estava oposto a ela e deixava um caminho livre pra ela sair. Sentou deixando a flor ao seu lado.

E – Te dar a sensação de presa não ajuda em nada – tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu – se quiser pode sair pela porta... mas peço que me escute... bem também tem algumas coisas que ficaram sem resposta pra você também.

Winry parecia preste a sair correndo pela porta, mas ao ver a mão dele sobre outrora tivera um ferimento pareceu ficar em duvida.

Encarar aquilo estava sendo mias difícil do que imaginara. Para Ed ver ela o olhar com horror e medo dói-a, queria ver de novo a confiança neles. Para Win queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas queria ouvir pois em algum lugar de seu intimo queria continuar confiando nele, mas era apavorante pensar no que ele era capas ainda maias só juntando as mãos.

E – Win...saiba que a alquimia também já me ferio – levou a mão ao braço mecânico – a diferença é que eu fiz por burrice... meu pai era alquimista e quando pequeno queria ser que nem ele, então ficava mexendo nos livros e coisas que ele tinha, até um dia encontrar uma folha solta com um circulo... e movido pela curiosidade eu o ativei sem saber o que ele fazia... fui parar num lugar onde dizia ser tudo e nada... enfim em troca de um conhecimento que foi enfiado na minha cabeça perdi meu braço, é praticamente isso e graças a isso posso fazer alquimia só usando as mãos... – deu uma pausa para ver a reação dela e não gostou muito de ver o medo parecer maior e ela olhar fixamente para suas mãos, mas não tinha nada a dizer para melhorar isso a não ser continuar falando o que devia a ela - Aquele meu machucado... bem foi aquele cara que nos atacou que o fez o nome dele é Envy... ele não é humano, deve ter notado isso quando ele transformou o braço, ele é um Humunculos um ser que foi criado pela alquimia... e seu núcleo é uma pedra filosofal, que é feita com almas humanas... – Win finalmente o olhou nos olhos, mas rapidamente os desviou parecia tremer – o criador dele já morreu a muito tempo, ele próprio é muito velho, mas não deve ter muitos anos pra viver a pedra ja se desgastou muito - ela pareceu ter dado um suspiro de alivio, mas o olhou com uma duvida estampada – como sei disso? Não a mais livros que falem disso então ninguém pode criar novamente uma pedra filosofal... a verdade é que

Sua boca de repente pareceu imensamente seca, deu uma molhada nos lábios com a língua antes de continuar.

E – Blind me contou e mostrou, um pouco, a ... minha vida passada – sentiu sua mão tremer ela o olhava de um jeito estranho – o próprio Blind é uma vida passada eu não o escutaria se não tive-se mexido naquele circulo ele é quem ... hamm, abriu uma porta pra isso ocorrer então ele pode se comunicar comigo, mas isso só ocorreu bem depois quando o laço, creio eu estava mais forte e ele podia se manifestar sem problemas, se quiser no diário da minha mãe tem sobre isso... – parou pra respirar, parecia ter falado num fôlego só, ela agora só o olhava, mas não expressava nada – Bem... não era pra ele fazer isso... a verdade é que nossa alma muda então por mais que sejamos a reencarnação não somos exatamente... é complexo e não sei explicar melhor que isso... mas ele só fez isso por... por que queria encontrar alguém e lhe explicar algo, mas depois de vidas sem conseguir ele já não queria só isso queria conseguir juntar-se com essa pessoa, sempre ocorria algo que os impedia de ficarem juntos...

Cruzou suas mãos e as firmou para evitar aquele tremor que o atingia ela o olhava só escutando, parecia ter esquecido momentaneamente do seu medo dele, mas olhou um pouco preocupada quando ele as uniu e não teve certeza, mas jurou ter visto um pequeno riso em seus lábios que sumiram tão rápido que perguntava se existiram.

E - Bem... a pessoa que ele procurava era você – não conseguiu olhá-la – não você, mas a você que compartilhou a mesma vida que ele... aquele... – engoliu em ceco – beijo que nos demos no telhado e o que também quase ocorreu na cozinha foram eles... – deu uma leve olhada pra ela e voltou a baixar os olho, suas mãos ainda tinha um leve tremor, não conseguia parar de pensar que ela devia estar o achando ridículo ou que inventara tudo só pra ela o perdoar – não estou te contando isso para que volte a se aproximar de mim... estou querendo é meio que falar com "ela", não sei se ela esta ouvindo ou não, mas queria dizer-lhe o que ele nunca conseguiu... – respirou fundo e encarou-a percebendo uma sutil mudança em seus olhos – ele a enxergava, sempre perto de você ele conseguia enxergar com cores e se olhasse pra você de longe ele via seu contorno como um brilho na escuridão... e ele só não disse isso pessoalmente por que... ele prosseguiu... – viu os olhos dela voltarem ao que eram e ela parecia quere perguntar algo – ele se foi por querer evitar que algo que aconteceu volte a ocorrer... – falou baixinho, mas acreditava que ela ouvira – Win... não peço contando isso que esqueça o fato de eu poder usar alquimia... a única coisa que quero é... se poderia me deixar olhar o circulo novamente – ela arregalou os olhos e deu um passo pra trás – te prometo que sumo de sua vida completamente depois disso, só apareço se tiver achado a solução para reverter o problema e te dou a pesquisa pra caso algum dia resolver deixar um alquimista te curar caso não queira me deixar fazer isso.

Ficou um silencio, ela agora não desviava o olhar. Ambos tremiam, ela por medo ele perante a expectativa da resposta. Até finalmente ela concordar lentamente com a cabeça.

Edward com muita calma se levantou e foi até ela e parou na maior distancia que podia para poder ver o circulo, pois a cada passo ela parecia se encolher.

Ela se virou tremendo, afastou os cabelos e deixou a mostra. Ele pegou um papel na mesa e uma caneta desenhando o símbolo.

E - Feito... – a olhou se virar novamente, chegou a levantar a mão para tocá-la, mas viu-a olhar preocupada e com esforço recuou dirigindo-se a porta, mas parou na frente dela e antes de sair olhou novamente para Win, sorrindo disse – Prometo achar a cura.

Ao passar pelo corredor para ir ao seu quarto notou que Sara e John estavam encos

tados a parede perto da porta e pelo visto estiveram escutando a conversa, só não sabia dês de quando.

Ajeitou todas as suas coisas ainda tremendo. Não sabia o que pensar só sabia que iria achar a cura daquele circulo. Ao se virar para sair notou os pais de Win parado a porta, pareciam querer dizer algo, mas nada disseram.

E – Se Win pedir pode mostrar o diário – Sara concordou com a cabeça e iria falar algo mais, mas a cortou – Adeus.

Ao fechar a porta da frente rumou para estação sem olhar pra trás, sentia seus olhos arderem, a confusão interior que se encontrava era grande de mais, não conseguia nem decidir a onde iria, mas ao comprar a passagem falou tão claramente que parecia nem ter duvida. Iria pra casa e de lá começaria, mas antes passaria no cemitério e deixaria as lagrimas escorrerem como queriam.

_N/A: depois de tanto tempo parada ao escrevendo blind agora notei que isso chega a ser um, não sei se trocadilho seria bem o nome, pois cego ele não é (se tratando de saber das coisas), mas é cego de amor xD_

_Desculpa a intromissão XD_

N/A: Não estranhem esse segundo "n/a" é q aquilo foi um comentário antigo que fiz x) e que iria aparecer aqui.

Desculpa essa demora toda =/

O cap até seria maior, mas não quis mais deixar vocês esperando, viram sou bozinha x)

Eu ia responder os reviews aqui, mas agora eu descobri como responder de outra forma, então só os que não tem cadastro serão respondidos aqui =) e como ñ tem nenhum fico por aqui x)

Sayonara


	11. Chapter 11

Passava em cada cidade a procura de informações, mas estava ocorrendo o que temia, as informações necessárias estavam na central.  
Uma cidade que outra, maior, tinha alguma informação que ajudasse, mas nunca era o suficiente.

Sentia-se uma ser de suspiros, por que era o que mais vinha fazendo. Suspirava a cada livro fechado, a cada lembrança, a cada fracasso.

Chegara a estudar a anatomia da garganta para evitar a central, mas não adiantou, apesar de ajudar.

Ficara completamente agitado antes mesmo de pegar o trem. Lia e relia suas anotações para tentar se distrair, mas sentia sua perna não parar de balançar.

E – "E se me verem? E se eu der de cara com ela?" – por pouco não desistiu de pegar o trem, respirando fundo sentou num lugar a janela – "Calma, é só evitar certos lugar que não tem perigo..."

Novamente sua perna estava a subir e descer continuamente e mais rápido do que queria chegou na central. Foi saindo que viu uma pessoa encapuzada e foi como se uma luz acende-se.

E – "Como é que não pensei nisso"

Logo também estava a andar com o capuz escondendo seu rosto. O que acabou sendo uma maravilha, pois seus pés o traiam quando se distraia acabando por andar por onde poderia encontrá-la. Antes que se desse conta também estava a procurá-la .

Tentava se manter longe das ruas e ficar concentrado na pesquisa, mas parecia que sempre precisava de ar puro e caminhar um pouco. Sabia que no fundo era só desculpa para tentar vela.

Não sabia se ficava frustrado ou feliz por não encontrá-la. Não sabia também qual seria sua reação ao vê-la.

E – "E se ela piorou ao ponto de nem querer sair?"

Tal pensamento estava o atormentando e nem podia ligar ou bater na porta só pra perguntar aquilo, temia que John realmente o mata-se por ele dar as caras sem uma cura.

Não, tinha que ser de outro jeito, para Ed só restava uma única opção: ficar de tocaia perto da casa e esperar para ver alguém sair, Winry em especifico.

Escolhendo um dia da semana para sempre ficar num beco do outro lado da rua e esperar para ver como andava a rotina da família. Ficava escondido do jeito que podia para observar a porta, chegando bem cedo um pouco antes do sol realmente se mostrar. Não demorava muito para Sara e John saírem, analisava-os e podia ver que até o momento em que fechavam a porta tentavam manter uma postura, depois dela fechada mostravam seu ar de tristeza e preocupação e uma troca de olhares antes de seguirem caminho para o trabalho.

Como o esperado Winrry não apareceu tampouco alguém viera a casa, nem um carteiro bateu a porta onde sua esperança maior era disso ocorrer e poder ver como ela estava, mas a noite veio e com ela os Sr e Sra. Rockbel voltaram. Acende e apaga luzes até nenhuma restar.

Suspirou pretendia voltar para seu apartamento, mas não resistiu em tentar ver a janela dela. Parado ali fora da luz do poste observava a janela aberta do lado da casa. Via uma silhueta, mas pela falta de luz não podia ver mais que isso, contudo sabia quem era.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou parado, mas pode ver que ela não o tinha visto ainda, pelo ângulo da cabeça estava a olhar as estrelas. Gostaria de saber se com isso ela também pensava naquela noite no telhado, como uma boa recordação, não como uma ruim. Temia que ela realmente estava a pensar como conseguira ficar tão perto dele todo esse tempo.

Tomou um leve susto quando ela de repente virou a cabeça em sua direção. Tentou discretamente seguir caminho, mas viu-a o acompanhando e ao dar as costas totalmente procurou a forma mais rápida de sair de vista.

Progresso finalmente, mas ainda faltava algo. Suspirou se largando pra trás na cadeira, deixando sua cabeça pender pra trás.

E – "Aquele cara não fazia um simples experimento... criar uma quimera pra ele seria pouco..." – pensava com assombro.

Havia, graças a Riza, conseguido acesso as anotações do sujeito, poucas, mas ajudavam apesar de confusas. Conseguia decifrar algumas coisas e a cada nova descoberta via o quanto o cara era insano. Chegava a sentir vontade de ir abraçar Winry, mas tinha que se conter.

Resolvendo deixar de tentar entender a mente insana do cara foi dar uma volta. Como todas as voltas parava no beco perto da casa dos Rockbell e ficava a observar um pouco a casa.

Sentava-se ali mesmo e relia suas anotações. A cada barulho de porta olhava para a casa, mas sempre era uma vizinha. Começou a simplesmente virar a cabeça e olhar em vez de dar

um salto. Nisso conge-lou ao ver que realmente era ela quem estava a sair.

Incerto começou a segui-la. Corria entre becos para acompanhá-la sem ter que seguir logo atrás dela, achava arriscado de mais depois dela ter o visto a noite.

Sentia o maior alivio ao vê-la andando normalmente, sem mostrar estar preocupada com quem poderia estar perto. Contudo achava-a meio magra de mais, outro corte no coração fora ver que ela não usava o anel que lhe dera, apesar de usar uma corrente escondida por debaixo da camisa, dando-lhe uma esperança que ali se encontra-se o anel.

A alegria maior fora ver que ela não estava realmente evitando os alquimistas e até cumprimentara Roy de longe, sempre atravessava a rua e seguia caminho pelo outro lado e as vezes passava o mais distante possível na mesma calçada.

Meio que escondido num beco, enquanto olhava de longe ela prosseguir até o mercado, ouviu duas mulheres comentando. Conhecidas da família Rockbel pelo que vira Win acenar para elas um tempo atrás.

(Vai ficar como mulhe 1 e mulher2 aparecendo só o numero no dialogo)

1 - Achei que ela iria regredir. Quem diria que apesar do que ocorreu ela progrediu.

2 - Ela pode só não estar demonstrando, Sara ainda esta tão preocupada.

1 - Acho que ela percebeu que é melhor viver sem todo aquele medo, afinal nem todos são como aquele cara.

2 – Deve ter sido... mas Edward sumiu depois daquilo. Sara teme que ela nunca mais queira se aproximar dele.

1 – Ele conseguiu fazer um grande bem a ela... sabe... Sara esta preocupada de mais, se ela não esta se afastando dos alquimistas como antigamente e ainda por cima esta até deixando Roy se aproximar...

2 – Ele é o namorado de Riza, claro que ela faria um esforço – interrompeu a outra.

1 – creio – continuou como se não tive-se sido interrompida – que ela esta tentando superar o passado para não acabar se afastando da pessoa que fez o maior bem a ela.

2 – Não esta sendo pessimista de mais? O trauma que ela tem daquele cara pode ser muito maior que imaginamos.

1 – Só entre nós duas, mas Sara disse que ele viu o circulo e esta atrás de uma cura. Por isso sumiu.

Ed se afastou, já ouvira mais que o necessário para recobrar a força que parecia ter perdido e nem sabia.

Ambas tinham razão e ambas estavam erradas em partes, o que não conseguia decidir realmente era qual que deveria ser o que Win achava. Sabia que seu trauma poderia ser muito maior do que demonstrava e do que contara, contudo devia ter notado como era melhor não ter todo aquele medo.

E – "Mas... enquanto a mim? O que pensar... sou outro lunático ou alguém que realmente quer ajudar... qual das duas opções você esta pensando?" – olhou pro céu suspirando.

Andando sem rumo perdido nos pensamentos e sem realmente olhar pra onde ia esbarrou em alguém. Viu uma sacola ir ao chão.

E – Desculpa – avia se acostumado a mudar a voz para não ser reconhecido e tratou de ir juntando as laranjas que rolavam pelo chão.

Foi quando vira em quem esbarrara, em Winry.

Evitando ao máximo olhá-la só foi juntando laranjas e botando na sacola. Entregou a sacola tentando esconder ao máximo o rosto.

Win só aceitou a sacola, mas algo a fez abrir a boca e parecia ter congelado no ato ao tocar sua mão.

Ed notara a burrada de ter entregue com o braço mecânico e prendendo a sacola na mão estendida de Win saiu andando, tentando não correr e entrando na primeira rua, beco que encontrou.

Seu coração estava a mil. Vela tão perto, tocá-la –apesar de ser com a de metal- e a maior alegria ver que realmente a corrente continha o anel.

Ficara tão empenhado e concentrado na pesquisa que conseguira não se distrair tanto e nunca estivera tão perto, faltando só uma coisa para que fosse perfeito e pudesse dar voz a ela.

Perdido no mar de anotações ouviu a campainha tocar repetidamente. Olhou para a porta com o cenho franzido, afinal quem raios tocaria a campainha daquele jeito.

E – Roy? – falou surpreso ao abrir a porta.

R – Amaldiçoa a Riza depois, não temos tempo – foi puxando-o para fora.

E – Que ouve? – falou atônito seguindo Roy.

R – Envy, você o conhece, sabe aonde ele se esconderia? - entrava em um carro no qual Ed o imitava.

E – Num dos depósitos do porto... mas o que ouve?

Roy disparou para lá, ligando o celular.

R – Fale para Riza aonde – deu-lhe o aparelho.

E – Ta, mas que diabos esta havendo? – falou com o telefone na orelha ouvindo logo Riza atender.

Ri – _Aonde é?_

E – Mas ein?

R – Ela já sabe só diga duma vez – falou Roy se concentrando no transito.

E – Num deposito no porto.

Ri – _Não entrem sem que agente chegue com reforços._

E – Reforço pra que? – sua resposta foi o telefone mudo – Palito de fósforo explica logo o que aconteceu!

R – Te explico quando chegarmos.

Ed inconformado ficou o tempo todo tentando extrair informações, mas Roy só dizia "quando chegarmos lá".

Roy parou o carro e trancou-o.

R – Antes de mais nada não saia correndo feito doido, temos que esperar Riza.

E – Que seja agora explica! – estava agoniado pelo suspense todo.

R – Envy... quer tentar te pegar...

E – Conta uma novidade ¬.¬

R – E pra isso... ele sequestrou a Win. Ele mandou uma mensagem para você através do Barry , só que Riza o encontrou e ele acabou contando tudo a ela, menos o local a onde ele estaria, afinal na mensagem dizia que você saberia aonde encontrá-lo.

Ed dês da palavra Win já estava a tentar abrir a porta, tentava destrancá-la, mas Roy já se adiantara e "estragara" a porta para só abrir do lado de fora. Ed ouvia tudo, apesar do desespero em abrir a porta.

R – Ed se acalma que também foi dito que a armadilha não é pequena. Tem um bando lá dentro.

E – Já acabei com gangues inteira, tendo mais ou a menos tanto faz – juntou as mãos, havia se esquecido momentaneamente que podia fazer isso desintegrando a porta.

R – Mas você não esta raciocinando direito! – tentou gritar para ver se o parava, mas nada feito.

Apesar de não ter parado, Ed ouvira e isso fora o suficiente para não entrar simplesmente quebrando tudo como gostaria. Conforme andava, via o quanto tinha gente e maioria conhecida. Envy fora atrás de todos que ele já perseguira ou estragara algum plano. Juntando as mãos e botando no chão fez um enorme buraco aparecer em baixo deles, onde uma boa parte dos que estavam do lado de fora caiu, contudo isso foi soar um alarme para que milhares aparecessem saindo de tudo que é lugar.

Envy – Tão silencioso – riu – Ele podia aprender com você não?

Estavam entre caixotes de gente para a entrada só vendo de longe uma aglomeração e luzes. Winry estava amarrada a uma cadeira, mas não estava amordaçada (não teria motivo).

Ela olhava para o chão, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer e suava frio. Dava olhadas temerosas ao braço transformado de Envy numa navalha.

Envy – Estava demorando Chibi – sorria levantando o braço para perto de Win – só não estrague a diversão tão cedo.

E – Deixe-a ir. É a mim que lhe interessa.

Winry podia ver os machucados que ele conseguira na luta com a multidão, sabia que Envy via melhor ainda isso.

Envy – Mas não tem graça assim – levou a navalha ao lado do rosto da garota, afastando uns fios de cabelo, Win acompanhava o movimento temerosa – é tão lindo ver o medo das pessoas, não acha?

Edward deu uns passos em direção deles, mas Envy raspou a lamina na bochecha da garota fazendo um pequeno corte.

Envy – Eu disse pra não apressar as coisas... – viu-o estacar no lugar - Queria que você tira-se esse seu braço... em troca liberto a garota – deu um sorriso demente.

Ed pareceu nem pensar duas vezes ao tirar a camisa e levar a mão normal ao braço mecânico, tirando-o. Win olhava desesperada para ele, sabia que aquilo era o mesmo que se entregar a morte.

Envy – Muito bem Chibi, agora toque-a pra cá – sorria satisfeito – ai ela esta livre.

Ed ia o fazer se Winrry não tive-se feito a loucura de jogar a cadeira pra trás e com o pé acertado Envy, dando-lhe tempo de reencaixar o braço e antes que fosse desferido qualquer golpe contra Win fez um buraco aparecer sobre os pés do outro, engolindo-o.

Correu até Win transformando as cordas em pó, ao mesmo tempo em que Envy saia do buraco com raiva estampada em seu rosto.

Envy – Eu realmente pretendia deixá-la viva, só uma pequena tortura, mas mudei de idéia – transformou ambos os braços em duas grandes brocas giratórias.

Ed reagindo rápido e instintivamente juntou as mãos e fez uma lança bloqueando os golpes.

E – Roy esta lá fora, corra!

Nem podia olhar para ver se ela estava conseguindo ir, Envy estava atacando incansavelmente e a briga com o aglomerado já o tinha desgastado um pouco. Pra piorar não conseguia uma brecha para revidar. Ouviu sirenes ao longe. Estava cansando e começava a levar alguns ferimentos. Ouvira passos e viu Envy olhar com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

Se afastaram e para a surpresa de Ed o inimigo não viera em sua direção, mas para seu desespero fora na de Win que voltara, ou sempre ficara ali? Não importava.

Prendeu Envy no chão, apesar de que logo ele se soltaria e usando novamente alquimia fez uma grande mão saindo do chão e o levar rapidamente entre eles, servindo de escudo para Winry também. Fazendo seu propósito foi destruída. No meio da poeira Ed não sabia onde Envy estaria, mas tinha noção de onde Win estava e foi para perto dela sentindo algo o atravessar.

Envy – Peguei você Chibi- falou baixinho e vitorioso.

A poeira baixou. Winry viu Envy retirar a lança de Ed, rindo saio correndo.

Edward caíra no cão. Ela correu até ele.

Virou-o de barriga pra cima e tentava pressionar o ferimento.

-Win – falou fracamente.

Ela o olhou aflita. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando faze-lo entender que era pra ficar quieto.

-Desculpa ... não consegui achar uma forma de não ser dolorosa – voltou a falar.

Winry o olhou confusa. Edward juntou as mãos e tocou-lhe o pescoço.

Ela tremeu, sentindo algo na garganta nada agradável. Chegava a ser familiar quase, mas ela sabia o que tinha ocorrido.

Ele sorria pra ela. Esta com lagrimas abriu a boca para falar.

-Não fale- disse Ed, fechando os olhos – tem que ir com calma.

-Ed ... – Wnry falou, doia, mas ela sentia que devia – já estão chegando ... por favor, aguente. Eu não vou mais fugir...

Ed abriu os olhos. Com esforço levou a mão ao rosto dela.

-Desculpa. Não se preocupa, te vejo na outra vida – sorriu.

Winry se desesperou ao ver a mão dele cair e seus olhos irem fechando.

-Ed ... ED!

Ouviu-a gritar, mas também uma freada de carro.

N/A: Ola mina o/

Sim demorei tantas vidas quanto as que eles já passaram xDDD

Mas não é o fim! Claro que não sempre tem a outra vida XDDD

Prometo que a próxima é a última =p Nessa fic =p

Vai ser aqui, só pra deixar bem claro o TEOV 0.3 é só um paralelo que seria visto por Win, não por Ed como esta sendo nessa. Aqui temos Ed e apenas Ed como o protagonista. Naquela teremos Win e seria só uma única vida realmente xp

... O.O omg, tive uma grande ideia xDDDDD, depois vocês vão descobrir, mas agora não importa, não influencia em nada xD

Voltando ao que é importante ... ou não ... mil desculpas pela demora, mas sabem como é a vida. Mas estuo muito feliz por finalmente ter conseguido postar .

Comentem plisssss i.i sinto não poder prometer que irei postar rápido, mas saber que ainda tem gente que acompanha a fic ajuda a sair algo.

Sayonara


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: configurações de texto daqui não estão me ajudando ¬.¬**

**Qualquer coisa estranha é totalmente culpa do ffnet.**

**Legenda: **

**8888* - lembrança**

**9 - mudança de tempo; 99- maior; 999- maior ainda xD**

Sentia-se sonso. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não estava realmente conseguindo.

-Ai meu deus.

Ouvia uma movimentação perto de si e não muito depois uma porta.

-Enfermeira! Ele esta acordando!

Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo parecia tão pesado.

-Calma Ed...

Aquela voz lhe era familiar, muito familiar. Finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos enxergando-a.

-Win... – falou fracamente, parecia que sua voz não era usada a tempos.

Notou que o aposento estava meio escuro, iluminado por um abajur em algum lugar, será que era de noite?

Novamente a porta se abriu.

-Sr. Rockbell pedirei que espere do lado de fora enquanto dou uma examinada nele – era o medico.

W -Ok. Vou avisar a família dele.

M - Se eles chegarem antes de eu ter saído daqui peço que sejam um pouco pacientes e esperem do lado de fora.

W - Sim Sr.

Levantando a cabeça conseguindo ainda ver Winrry saindo. Observou rapidamente o pequeno quarto antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça.

M - Tente não fazer grandes esforços por enquanto – começou a falar – a enfermeira ira trazer uma comida para o senhor e terá que come-la, precisa de energia.

E -O que aconteceu – ao se mexer sentiu algo muito estranho com seu braço direito, o que até lhe provocou um susto e tentou se sentar, mas o medico o empurrou de volta.

M -Tente ficar deitado, irei inclinar um pouco a cama – apertava um botão na cama que fizera com que Ed ficasse meio sentado.

Nisso finalmente pode tirar o braço debaixo da coberta e velo. Passou levemente a mão por cima da coberta e pode constatar que realmente sentia. Realmente não tinha mais um braço mecânico.

E – o que aconteceu? – estava tentando se manter calmo e pensar com clareza.

M – Imaginava que não fosse se lembrar. Você sofreu um acidente de carro, no caso você foi atropelado.

E – Onde estamos?

M – No hospital ? – o medico parecia ter mudado de ar quando ele fizera a pergunta.

E – Fica... na central? –falara lentamente, receoso do que poderia ouvir.

M – Ninguém chama esse lugar assim a séculos... – ele franziu o cenho – mas sim é aqui – ele analisava-o muito atentamente agora – Sr. Elric... o senhor realmente lembra da sua vida?

Edward suspirou. Não queria que aquilo fosse verdade, mas parecia ser. Levou a mão a cabeça tentando forçá-la a lhe mostrar qualquer coisa que fosse daquela vida.

E – Temo que não...

M – E como consegue estar tão calmo?

E – Nem sei... – suspirou – por dentro não estou tão calmo assim. Deve ser o tropor do corpo.

M – Preciso que me conte tudo que puder, para poder estabelecer um quadro seu.

E – Bem... sei que não lembro de nada da minha vida por não ter um braço mecânico, acho que estive a sonhar com outra vida.

M - Então você sabe as coisas, mas como se fosse por essa outra vida?

E – Por ai...

M – Sr. Elric – deu um suspiro antes de prosseguir – detesto ter que lhe dar outra noticia ruim, mas é necessário que entenda o quadro no qual se encontra. Deve ter notado que seu corpo esta relutante em lhe obedecer – Ed concordou – Seu acidente foi grave. Você ficou em coma por um ano e meio.

E – Um ano e meio – repetiu para si baixinho afinal se não estivesse enganado tinha ficado um ano e meio certinho naquela vida em sonho.

Ao passar a mão pelo rosto sentiu que tinha barba. Coçou-a.

E – "Sou mai velho... meu braço é normal... será que foi só um sonho, coisa da minha cabeça... ou... foi à única chance que ele teve de me mostrar sua vida?" – ficou a encarar a parede a sua frente.

O médico lhe permitiu digerir a situação. Foram tirados do silencio quando a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira entrava, trazendo sua comida que nada mais era do que uma sopa muito aguada.

M – Bem seria bom que comece o máximo que puder... quanto a sua falta de memória... primeiro talvez seria bom ver se você não vai se lembrando sozinho das coisas, só podendo receber pequenas informações...

E – E quando estarei livre pra sair daqui? – comia devagar, parecia sentir muita fome e ao mesmo tempo não, foi empurrando conforme dava.

M – Depois de algumas horas onde uma enfermeira ira lhe aplicar exercícios e assim que conseguir se mover normal poderá ir, mas creio que demorara para voltar a andar normal, recomendo caminhar com muletas ou de cadeira de rodas quando se sentir muito fraco.

Edward empurrou o prato para frente, se comece uma colher mais que fosse daquela "água" achava que iria por tudo pra fora.

M – Irei falar com a sua família e lhes explicar a situação.

O medico e a enfermeira saíram deixando-o com seus pesamentos.

E – "Não tem como você falar comigo ou me dar um sinal de que realmente aquilo aconteceu?" – olhava pelo quarto a procura de um sinal, mas nada.

Começava a pensar que fora só um sonho beeem elaborado do seu cérebro. Afinal Winrry estava ali, provavelmente estavam juntos ou será que ela era sua irmã? Apesar de assustadora a idéia, não podia descartá-la.

A porta se reabriu e por mais que soubesse que fora só um sonho, não pode deixar de sentir uma grande emoção ao ver sua mãe entrar seguido de seu pai, nem conseguiu ver quem mais entrava, pois Trisha correra para abraçá-lo e seus cabelos taparem sua vista. Corresponde-o na mesma hora.

Ela se afastou olhando-o chorosa. Acariciava céus cabelos. Sorriu para ela limpando-lhe a lagrima que teimou em cair. Ela se afastou um pouco mais e pode ver seu pai. Adorou constatar que tinha um irmão sorriu para ambos.

Al parecia querer fazer o que sua mãe fizera, mas parecia que fora advertido de fazer isso.

E – Cadê meu abraço em família?

Aquela frase foi o suficiente para tirar a tenção de cima deles. Seu pai deu a volta na cama o abraçando do outro lado e sua mãe e irmão do outro. Ao se afastarem parecia que ninguém sabia o que falar.

M – Bem... devo constatar que em seu sonho seus pais e irmão tem o mesmo rosto?

E – Sim "apesar de mais velhos" .. hummm... gostaria de me olhar no espelho... quero saber se sou o que eu realmente penso que sou.

Logo lhe alcançaram. Estava do jeito que suspeitara, mais velho. Parando pra pensar Winrry também estava. Passou a mão na barba que já se fazia grande, mexeu nos cabelos compridos e voltou a passar a mão na barba.

E – É... tenho que me barbeia... – havia uma borrachinha prendendo seus cabelos a tirou e começou a fazer uma trança – é acho que assim fica legal – amarrou a borrachinha na ponta e foi ai que notou os olhares surpresos de sua família – que?

T – Alem de que você não gostava de cabelo comprido... nunca te ensinei a fazer uma trança.

E - Hmm... bem... e... como eu era? – era estranho perguntar aquilo.

**9**

Após algumas horas em que fazia exercícios para recuperar a movimentação ia conversando com sua família e descobrira que era advogado, tinha um cão chamado Dan, que seu apartamento tinha sido cuidado e um pouco do seu passado.

Haviam sido deixados sozinhos, uma vez que Ed já conseguia caminhar e não precisava mais da assistência de uma enfermeira.

E – Então... – estava andando um pouco pelo quarto – pela reação que notei quando mencionei a Winry eu fiz alguma besteira antes de apagar? – olhando-os de canto de olho notando que eles se entreolharam.

A – Bem... Ed...

T – Al!

A – Mãe, melhor ele saber que tem algo errado do que ele achar que a Win não gosta dele

T – Se ela não gostasse porque ela estaria vindo aqui?

V – Nisso sua mãe esta certa e isso acho que é uma coisa que deve ser resolvida entre eles.

A – Mas como ele vai resolver algo que nem se lembra? Talvez dizendo as coisas que sabemos Ed vai lembrar de algo que não sabemos.

T – Al, o medico disse pra não falarmos muito sobre como era a vida dele, só o essencial ou algumas pequenas coisas.

A – Mas...

E –Tudo bem, Al... uma hora eu lembro... só espero não ser tarde de mais para concertar seja lá o que aconteceu... – coçou a barba novamente – esse negocio realmente incomoda... – foi em direção ao banheiro, a enfermeira havia deixado um barbeador lá, parou na porta – se a Win ainda estiver aqui... podem chamar ela? – adentrou o banheiro fechando a porta.

A – Vou chamar a Win...

**9**

Edward estava a olhar pela janela, já nem olhava mais a cidade prestava atenção no reflexo de seus pais cochichando algo. Suspirando encarou a sim mesmo, sem barba dava um ar mais jovial a si. Al estava demorando e isso só deixava-o mais apreensivo.

Quando a porta abriu viu pelo reflexo Win entrando, olhando primeiro para a cama para depois velo ali na janela. Virou-se e agradeceria se seu coração volta-se a bater normalmente.  
Win se aproximou vagarosamente, parecia procurar o que dizer.

W – Ed... ahmm... – ela desviou o olhar pro chão.

E – Só me diz que tipo de relação nós tínhamos.

Winry olhou rapidamente em seus olhos, como se perguntando se ele lembrava para depois desviar. Apesar de estar olhando pra ela cuidou de canto de olho a reação de sua família, que foi um trocar de olhares bem preocupados.

W – Ed... nos éramos amigos, mas ... bem... nós íamos tomar rumos diferentes e nos afastar – ela havia puxado o cabelo pra frente deslizando os dedos entre eles nervosamente.

Edward a abraçou.

E – Posso não lembrar, mas algo dentro de mim diz gritantemente que isso é uma mentira – a soltou, suspirando se afastando e voltando a olhar pela janela – mas faça como quiser.

Através do reflexo podia ver as expressões perplexas de todos.

W – Desculpa Ed... se um dia se lembrar, só saiba que achei que seria melhor assim...

Ela ia se virar para ir embora, mas Ed voltou a falar sem se virar.

E – E nem vai me dar chance de talvez consertar o que quer que deu errado?

W – Não tem conserto...

Se olhavam através do reflexo no vidro.

E – Então que melhor forma do que começar do zero? – se virou sorrindo estendeu a mão – Sou Edward Elric, me chamaram só por esses nomes então não sei se tenho outro no meio... tenho? – olhou pros seus pais.

Sua mãe novamente chorando negou com a cabeça. Seu pai tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Ao voltar olhar para Win notou que seus olhos ficavam marejados.

W – Edo seu estúpido... – falou baixinho – posso tentar isso, mas só até você recuperar a memória. Winry Rockbell, prazer – apertou-lhe a mão fazendo-o aumentar o sorriso.

**9**

Estavam a caminhar em direção da casa de seus pais, iria ficar com eles até se lembrar o suficiente para voltar para seu apartamento e talvez a sua antiga vida.  
A pedido seu foram a pé, graças a isso podia olhar tudo, tentando lembrar das coisas, mas parecia tudo novo e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Nisso acabava sempre ficando um pouco mais para trás e Win que acompanhava a pedido seu tinha que o ficar acelerando, afinal seus pais e irmão não viam quando ele parava – ou fingiam não ver.

W – Edward, Desse jeito você vai acabar ficando perdido, anda.

- Ed! – ouviram um grito distante.

Ao olhar para a rua lateral viu uma mulher correndo em sua direção e abraçando-o.

-ED, você acordou! – ela se afastou sorridente notando Win sorriu mais – vocês...

W – Shhh. Calada – Winry falou seria e a recém chegada olhou-a sem entender.

E – Sinto dizer, mas... quem é você? – ela fez uma cara de incredibilidade - Desculpa, é que o acidente afetou meu cérebro de tal modo que fiquei com amnésia – deu um sorriso amarelo.

A mulher se afastou um passo levando as mãos a boca.

- Ai, me deus... bem sou Rosi, eu sou uma amiga sua... se precisar de mim pode chamar... e ... ah nossa... sinto tanto Ed... ai meu deus nem sei mais o que dizer – botou uma mão no peito.

T – Rosi, como tem passado? – surgira do nada.

R – Oi senhora Elric, estou bem e nem sei se falo que felicidade ou infelicidade – levou uma mão a cabeça.

T – Não precisa ficar tão nervosa. Ele vai se lembrar das coisas com o tempo.

R – Espero. – mordeu o lábio inferior – Bem, tenho que ir andando. Até outro dia – acenando saindo correndo.

T – Ela não se acalmou – suspirou.

Seguiram caminho, mas Ed notou que Win ficara meio emburrada depois que Rose apareceu. Achou melhor deixar as perguntas sobre ela para depois.

Win se separou deles um pouco antes de chegarem, a casa da avó dela era ali perto.

**9**

Assim que se aproximaram um cão veio pulando e latindo, choramingando. Mal abriram o portão e Dan pulara em cima de Ed o derrubando. Os outros iam tirar o cachorro de cima dele, mas ele fez sinal para deixarem.

Dan tentava lamber seu rosto e Ed rindo tentando impedir. Conseguindo se sentar acariciou Dan, que balançava tanto a cauda que tremia todo o corpo, mas parara de avançar pra cima de Ed.

A – Essa foi a primeira vez que ele consegue te derrubar.

E – Fiquei mofando encima de uma cama por um ano, queria o que? – falou rindo enquanto acompanhava-os pra dentro da casa com Dan colado nele.

Sorriu ao ver que era igual a casa que seu sonho mostrara, onde passara a infância.

T – Seu quarto é no andar de cima. Virou de hospedes depois que se mudou, mas ainda é onde você passa a noite quando ficava aqui. Vem, tenho que mostrar a casa pra você.

Não recusou, poderia ser igual a de seu sonho, mas ainda sim tinha coisas diferentes.

Notou na sala a estante de livros, era igual só não tinha dois cavalinhos de porta livros e sim só um. Foi até lá e o tocou.

E – Não tem par? – ao olhar sua mãe notou que ela estava estranha

T – Não...

Van mais atrás negou com a cabeça quando ele abriu a boca para perguntar algo mais, fazendo-o fechá-la.

E – "Talvez aquela parte esteja certa" – olhou para o cavalinho de madeira.

T – Tem tudo que precisa? Não quer mais nada? Se precisar estou no quarto ao lado. Quer um copo de leite quente pra ajudar a dormir?

E – Mãe, estar com amnésia não significa que virei criança – sorria - e... por um acaso eu não gosto de leite.

T – Pena, achei que isso podia ter mudado – ria – mas sério se precisar não hesite em chamar.

Ela deixou o aposento e Ed se acomodou na cama. Olhou o quarto que continha um armário, a cama, uma mesinha, a cabeceira e o abajur. Parecia olhar para a mesa e vislumbrá-la cheia de livros em cima. Olhavam embaixo da janela e sentia falta de um baú ali.

Esses pequenos vislumbres de coisas que não existiam mais naquele quarto, lhe deu a certeza de que iria lembrar daquela vida, mas a duvida se aquele sonho realmente fora uma outra vida permanecia.

**999**

A –Ed. Eu trouxe o que pediu!

Al entrava na casa arrastando uma mala de rodinhas. Ed apareceu correndo.

E – Até que um dia - ajudou-o a levar a mala pela escada, depositando-a em seu quarto.

A – Peguei os mais básicos que você tinha.

E – Podia ter trazido uns mais complexos também – retirava os livros e os botava em cima da mesa.

A – Você ia ficar boiando se lesse logo de cara uns assim.

E – Eu não esqueci realmente, as coisas estão aqui – apontou para a cabeça – só esta difícil reabrir a passagem que as acessa – pegou um aleatoriamente e o abriu sentando na cama.

A – Não acha que deveria olhar primeiro livros da escola? Não basta você só saber advocacia, sabe.

Edward não respondeu e Al suspirando tirou o livro da mão dele.

E – Ei!

A – Nisso você não mudou. É só abrir um livro que o resto a sua volta não existe.

E – Tá ok, agora devolve – se esticou par pegar o livro.

A – Escuta – afastou do alcance dele - Não acha que deveria olhar livros da escola para garantir que se lembra do que aprendeu?

E –Primeiro – tirou o livro da mão dele - boa parte do que se aprendem em escola agente não usa. Segundo já os olhei e sei o necessário – voltou a ler o livro.

Al só suspirou deixando o irmão, mas sorria por saber que sua personalidade não iria mudar muito ou talvez até voltasse a ser completamente como era antes.

**9**

A – Ed, janta... Ed? ED?! – suspirando tirou o livro dele – Ed janta – sorriu pra cara de "WTF" do irmão.

E – Ok – se espreguiçou.

Al tocou o livro na cama, foi até a porta e esperou o irmão vir.

E - Al... – levantou-se indo com o irmão até a cozinha – tem como chamar a Win?

A – Pra que você quer vela? – perguntou desconfiado.

E - ... queria ver se com ela lembro de algo ... de uns dias pra cá tenho tido lampejos de coisas que ocorreram quando estou com a pessoa.

A – Ok, vou falar com ela – se sentavam a mesa.

E – Pode me conseguir meu celular? Não sei aonde a mamãe escondeu ele – sentou-se também.

T – Eu não escondi nada! – botava uma panela na mesa.

E – Não adianta, sei que você fazia isso quando queria me impedir de algo – sorriu pra ela que chegou a corar.

Van se sentou rindo.

T – Ta ok, eu realmente estou com ele. Acho que ainda não deve ter contato com todos, pode ser incomodo de mais pra você – sentou-se também.

E – Talvez fosse nos primeiros dias, mas agora já estou conseguindo lembrar de pequenas coisas... hmm amanha acho que vou dar uma longa volta – terminava de se servir.

V – Tem alguém para acompanhar você?

E – Eu me viro, só preciso do meu celular... e de créditos...

T – Melhor você não sair se não tiver quem te acompanhe. Al você não pode amanha?

A – Não... só no domingo... - falou visivelmente com pena enquanto se servia.

E – Já disse eu me viro. Assim quem sabe se eu me perder não ocorre da minha memória voltar.

T – E se você se perder e não lembrar?

E – Pra isso o celular – comia tranquilo, já seus pais haviam parado.

V – Ed, não brinque com a sorte. Tem milhões de coisas que podem ocorrer se você sair sozinho.

Ed observou que todos estavam o olhando com esperança de fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

E – Estou começando a realmente acreditar que tem gente por ai querendo minha cabeça – riu nervoso.

A – Ed... a verdade é que realmente tem gente querendo sua cabeça.

E – Hmm... ok então... será que a Win pode? – falou como quem não quer nada, mas notou que eles ficaram com um ar diferente.

A – Talvez não ...

E – E aquela... Rose? É isso? – Al confirmou, mas viu uma certa preocupação nos olhos dele – Ou algum outro amigo que eu tenha.

A – Sua lista de inimigos é bem maior que de amigos – riu.

E – Então será que um aceita me levar para um passeio sem vingança?

Os três homens riram.

T – Não riam disso e não brinque com isso. Al você conhece melhor os amigos do Ed, ligue pra eles e veja se algum poderia.

**999**

W – Quer parar de sorrir feito bobo? – falou emburrada.

E – A Win, eu achava que você não iria me acompanhar – sorria.

Na verdade Ed sabia que primeiramente ela recusara – ficaram sem o irmão saber ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta.

Eles estavam caminhando em silencio. Edward olhava a tudo e até estava a lembrar de algumas coisas, mas o que lhe incomodava era que não estava conseguindo lembrar nada de Winry.

E – Vamos por aqui – falou animado pelo lampejo que tivera.

W – Por que por ai? – estranhara.

E – Acabei de lembrar de um parque que tem pra lá. Quero ver se indo por aqui lembro de algo mais.

Winry pareceu receosa em prosseguir por ali.

E – Vamos – a puxou pela mão.

Ela logo o fez soltar, teria ficado mais triste se não fosse aquela sensação de algo querendo se mostrar.

Estava andando rápido, mas parou na esquina onde podia se ver o parque do outro lado da rua.

**8888***

_Havia trombado com uma garota, fazendo-a derrubar a caixa que carregava e seu conteúdo._

_Não pode deixar de notar a beleza da mulher que estava a sua frente e menos ainda o pequeno salto que seu coração deu._

_E – Desculpa – agachou-se rapidamente ajudando-a recolher as peças – trabalha com automails? – sorriu._

_- Sim – ela respondeu juntando rapidamente as coisas._

_E – Deixe-me ajudá-la a levar esta caixa – falou assim que terminaram de recolher tudo._

_Já foi levantando a caixa enquanto ela negava dizendo que não precisava._

_E – É meu pedido de desculpas, por favor aceite – sorria._

_Ela suspirando concordou._

_E – Sou Edward, prazer._

_-Winry – lhe sorriu de volta._

**_8888*_**

W – Ed,Ed? Você ta bem?

Ele piscou e viu-a na sua frente olhando-o preocupada. Abriu o maior sorriso.

E – Melhor impossível. Vamos?

**N/A: Eu sei, vocês me odeiam xDDDD**

**Mas apesar da demora e da maldade que faço tá ai um cap novinho x)**

**Desculpa essa minha demora que se tornou comum u-u'**  
**Mas a vida simplesmente fez isso se tornar inevitável i-i**  
**Então não posso prometer sobre o próximo cap, mas posso prometer que um dia ele vem =)**


End file.
